Guarda El Ultimo Baile Para Mi
by Bunny1012
Summary: Traduccion: Kagome Es Una Madre Soltera Que Tiene Que Criar A Su Hijo Desde Que Su Esposo La Dejo. Inuyasha Un Padre Soltero Que Cuida A Su Hija Desde Que Su Esposa Fallecio, Kagome Una Maestra De Preescolar, Inuyasha Un Maestro De Artes Marciales, Sus Hijos Los Uniran?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Primero Q' Todo Quiero Aclarar Q' Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen (Lastimosamente) Si No Q' A La Grandiosa Rumiko, Segundo Esta Historia No Es De Mi Autoria, Le Pertenece A RoseDragonWitch Yo Solo Me Encargo De La Traduccion Y Tercero Disfruten.  
**

**Capítulo 1: Reunión**

Una joven mujer estaba caminando por un sendero de tierra lamiendo un helado, mientras sostiene la mano de su hijo.

"Mamá?" preguntó el niño con el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes comiendo su helado felizmente. "¿Podemos ir a la tienda de juguetes más tarde?"

"Shippo", respondió la mujer con cansancio. "Mamá está muy cansada y tenemos que vernos con el tío Sota para cenar pronto. Además, fuimos la semana pasada."

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Shippo tratando de hacer los ojos de cachorro para conquistarla. "Pero yo sólo quiero mirar."

Su madre solo levanto las cejas antes de decir: "Buen intento. Pero sabes que esos ojos de cachorro no funcionan en mí."

Shippo bajó la cabeza decepcionado: "Bien, se me olvidó." Pero de inmediato se iluminó y dijo: "Tenía que intentarlo ¿no?"

Kagome se rió. "Vamos a ir la próxima semana", prometió. Kagome caminaba por el parque terminando su trato mientras Shippo iba pensando una y otra vez acerca de lo que iba a hacer cuando comenzara la escuela. "Mamá? El kindergarten realmente va a ser difícil?" -preguntó nerviosamente.

Ella sonrió a su hijo: "No te preocupes Shippo", respondió ella con amabilidad. "Vas a hacer un montón de nuevos amigos, y tendrás un montón de diversión. Aunque sea duro, tus amigos y yo estaremos allí para ayudarte."

"Estoy muy contento de que vas a ser mi profesora, mamá", dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Continuó preguntando sobre como iba a ser la escuela cuando él y Kagome se sentaron en un banco rojo del parque para descansar sus pies.

Mientras Kagome respondía a las preguntas de su hijo por un corto tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía en un columpio justo en frente de ellos. Una niña que no parecía tener más d años de edad estaba sentada en el suelo y llorando.

Kagome miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si los padres de la niña iban a ayudarla. Pero ella y Shippo eran los únicos alrededor por lo que ella veía. Volvió a mirar a la niña y empezó a preocuparse de que tal vez se había lastimado en el columpio. "¿Qué pasa mami?" preguntó Shippo. Él miró hacia donde su mami estaba mirando y vio a la niña sentada y llorando.

Kagome se levantó, "Vamos, Shippo", dijo. "¿Quieres ir a ver si podemos ayudar a esa niña?" Shippo saltó y tomó la mano de su madre."¡Vamos!" Kagome sonrió con orgullo. Su hijo siempre intentado ayudar. (Sobretodo cuando se trata de niñas.)

Se dirigieron hacia la niña quien siguió llorando. "¿Perdón?" -preguntó ella con voz suave. La niña levantó la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba. "¿Estás herida o algo así?"

Era una cosita adorable, con el pelo largo y blanco, e inocentes ojos morados. Tenía la sonrisa más dulce cuando ella negó con la cabeza. "No, no estoy herida".

La niña se secó las lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie. "Hola, mi nombre es Shiori." dijo la niña.

Kagome sonrió amablemente a la niña y dijo: "Encantada de conocerte Shiori. Mi nombre es Kagome. Y este aquí", señaló ella hacia Shippo: "Es mi hijo, Shippo".

Shippo dio un paso adelante para poder estrechar la mano de Shiori. "¡Hola!" lo dijo tan alegremente que Shiori se echó a reír. "Mucho gusto, soy Shippo! Shiori, seamos amigos ¿de acuerdo?"

Shiori parpadeó sorprendida antes de asentir con la cabeza: "¡Sí! Hice un nuevo amigo!" exclamó alegremente. Kagome sonrió antes de recordar que la niña estaba sola. "Shiori ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿No están aquí contigo?"

Los ojos de Shiori empezaron a aguarse. "No puedo encontrar a mi papá", dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. "Papi, me dijo que no saliera, pero no lo escuche. Y ahora no puedo encontrarlo." Shippo se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Kagome se arrodilló delante de ellos tratando de calmarla.

"Shiori?" preguntó Kagome. "Vas a estar bien. Vamos a ayudarte a encontrar tu papi".

Shiori asintió. "¿Lo haras?" -le preguntó.

Kagome sonrió mientras asentía. "Claro", dijo Shippo. "Yo no voy a permitir que le pase nada a mi nueva amiga. Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu papi."

Shiori se frotó los ojos con la manga antes de ahogar un sordo gracias.

"Ok Shiori", dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba. "Cuando fue la última vez que viste a tu papi?"

Shiori lo pensó un momento. "Estaba en el teléfono público y estaba hablando con la abuela."

_"El teléfono público? '_ pensó Kagome, sonriendo. Hay una serie de teléfonos públicos cerca a la entrada del parque, tiene que estar ahí."Creo que podría saber dónde está tu papi. Vamos, vamos," dijo Kagome. Tomó la mano de Shippo, ella sintió la mano de Shiori entrelazada con sus propios dedos en el otro lado. Kagome miró a Shiori con sorpresa antes de darle una gran sonrisa.

"Vamos", le dijo a los niños, y los tres se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

_* Inuyasha *_

Un hombre joven estaba mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a su hija. Él le había dicho que no caminara mientras él hablaba por teléfono. Había llamado a su madre, asegurándose de que ella pudiera cuidar a Shiori mientras el estaba en el trabajo esta noche. Cuando colgó, la niña había desaparecido.

"Shiori! Shiori, ¿dónde estás?" gritó Inuyasha. Miró a su alrededor, preso del pánico, pero no estaba a la vista.

"Shiori!" gritó Inuyasha, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de su hija. El parque le llamó la atención; Shiori le había preguntado si podía ir al columpio cuando terminara de hablar con la abuela, pero ella debe de haberse cansado de esperar y se adelanto sin él. Sin perder un minuto más, empezó a correr hacia la entrada.

_* Kagome, Shippo, Shiori *_

"Y entonces mami le empezó a gritar a tío Sota por ser un bebé grande e ir a preguntarle la señorita Hitomi para salir a cenar. Pero tío Sota se enredo y no podía decir nada. Afortunadamente, la señorita Hitomi le preguntó para salir y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. "

Mientras los dos comenzaron a reírse de imitación de Shippo del Tío Sota tartamudeando un sí, Kagome miraba a su alrededor tratando de ver donde podría estar el padre de Shiori. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo podría ser su padre.

Decidiendo que necesitaba algunas respuestas sobre como podría ser el padre de Shiori le preguntó en un tono suave, "Shiori, ¿Cómo es tu papá?" Preguntó Kagome mirando a los niños.

De repente, Shiori tiene una sonrisa grande en su cara. "Papi tiene los ojos dorados y pelo blanco!" dijo saltando de emoción. "Papá también tiene oídos perrito en la parte superior de su cabeza! Papá incluso me permite tocar si le pido bien!" Kagome sonrió emocionada por la actitud de la niña.

_"Shiori seguro parece amar a su padre.__Pero me pregunto por qué no ha dicho nada sobre su madre, "_ se preguntó Kagome mientras ella esbozó una gran sonrisa a la pequeña.

Al parecer, Shippo estaba preguntándose lo mismo. "Hey Shiori, ¿Cómo es tu mamá?" Preguntó Shippo con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

De repente, la niña feliz parecía volver a ser triste y asustada de nuevo. Shiori miró al suelo y se agarró apretando la mano de Kagome. Parecía que la madre de Shiori era un tema delicado. Finalmente el niño habló "Papá dijo que mamá se fue al cielo hace mucho tiempo. Los niños en la escuela se meten conmigo por no tener una mamá". Los ojitos de Shiori se empezaron a aguar y empezó a llorar.

Kagome sintió una súbita compasión por la niña pequeña. Y su hijo se acercó a abrazarla. "Está bien", dijo. "Yo no tengo un papá, pero todavía tengo mamá", él miró hacia arriba y sonrió a Kagome. "Es mejor tener un padre que nada, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se inclinaba para envolver a Shippo y Shiori en sus brazos. Suavemente le alisó el pelo Shiori y le susurró palabras de consuelo. Ella entendía lo que la niña estaba pasando. Su propia madre había muerto cuando ella era muy joven, y desde entonces, su padre se había vuelto muy protector con ella y su hermano. Se acordó de las palabras crueles de los niños que la molestaban ella por no tener una madre. Recordó que su padre siempre juró que nunca volvería a casarse, excepto en el cielo con su esposa. Ella sabía lo mucho que le dolía no tener una madre.

Pronto las lágrimas de Shiori se detuvieron y la niña hipó hasta que se calmó.

"Ya, ya", dijo cuando estuvo segura de que Shiori se había calmado. "Vas a estar bien." Ella se apartó y se puso a limpiar los ojos de Shiori con un pañuelo de papel antes de continuar: "Ahora vamos a buscar a su padre, estoy segura de que él es ..."

"Shiori!" -gritó una voz profunda desde la nada. Kagome saltó y se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre alto, de pelo largo y blanco de pie como si se congela tras ellos.

Inuyasha había estado en todo el parque, tratando de encontrar a su hija. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que algo terrible le había sucedido mientras él estaba perdiendo el tiempo en el teléfono. "Shiori!" gritó. Su niña estaba perdió y tenia que encontrarla o de lo contrario perdería la cabeza.

_"Shiori, ¿A dónde fuiste?"_ pensó para sí mismo.

"Ya, ya..." dijo una voz bella musicalmente desde algún lugar detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la voz, y se detuvo en seco cuando vio que una joven estaba limpiándole los ojos a su hija con un pañuelo y un niño pequeño con el pelo rojo estaba hablando con ella. Shiori estaba sonriendo y hablando con los otros dos con calma.

Tan pronto como vio que su hija estaba a salvo, Inuyasha dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Normalmente estaría enfadado de que hablara con extraños, pero esta vez haría una excepción. Se echó a correr hacia el trío.

"Shiori!" -gritó. Vio que la mujer salto y se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Tan pronto como le vio la cara, se quedó paralizado. De pie frente a él había una mujer hermosa

Su hija levantó la vista para sonreírle a la mujer antes correr hacia Inuyasha con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Papá!" -gritó mientras corría y abrazó a su padre.

Inuyasha se inclinó y le dio un abrazo rompe hueso sin precedentes. Aspiró su aroma dulce, floral, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que había olido alguna vez. Después de unos minutos él se apartó y le dio a su hija una mirada severa antes de decir en tono de regaño, "Shiori ..."

"Papá," dijo ella, con la cabeza hacia abajo.

"Shiori qué estabas pensando al irte por tu cuenta así?" Preguntó Inuyasha, claramente esperando una respuesta. Shiori mira hacia abajo con sus manos juntas en vergüenza.

"Yo quería ..."

"Eso fue peligroso Shiorio, pudiste haber sido secuestrada ... posiblemente ..." Él no quería pensar siquiera en la parte siguiente.

"Lo siento papá ... yo sólo quería ir y jugar en el parque", dijo ella en silencio.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me esperaste a colgar el teléfono?" Inuyasha cuestionaba.

Kagome vio que Shiori estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo. "Ella dijo que lo sentía," corto Kagome "Creo que ella se siente mal por lo que hizo, y creo que la deberías dejar en paz".

"Sí," dijo Shippo estaba de acuerdo con su madre. "Déjala en paz!"

Inuyasha levantó la vista al oír el sonido de las voces, primero mirando el niño, antes de mirar a la cara de la mujer. Se puso de pie para que pudiera tener una mejor visión de ella.

Su cabello negro cayendo sólo la mitad de la medida por la espalda en suaves rizos, que acentuaba sus ojos de color marrón oscuro, misterioso pero cálido dentro de una especie, de cara en forma de corazón. Llevaba una camisa del mismo color del cielo, en terciopelo azul , acentuando su figura bien proporcionada y cintura delgada.

_-Es hermosa-_ pensó para sí mismo.

Shiori aprovechó este momento para correr hacia ellos mientras decía a su padre: "¡Papá! Esta es la Srta. Kagome y Shippo! Se ocuparon de mí y me ayudaron a encontrarte!"

Shiori fue saltando hacia Kagome y le agarró la mano y Kagome tuvo que agacharse un poco mientras Shiori los llevo ella y Shippo a su padre. Cuando se detuvieron y Kagome fue capaz de enderezar su postura recibió una buena mirada del hombre. (Parecía de seis pies, porque era más alto que ella) Tenía el pelo largo plateado y dos orejas de perros adorables en la parte superior de su cabeza. Tenía los ojos de color miel en los que sabía podía perderse.

_-Creo que aquí es donde se ve Shiori, '_ pensó. Shiori tomó la palabra de nuevo.

"Señorita Kagome, Shippo, este es mi papá", dijo ella sonriendo a Kagome.

Para no parecer grosera Kagome sacó la mano y sonrió, "Encantada de conocerte, soy Kagome Higurashi. Y el es Shippo".

Shippo le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y una pequeña ola. "Hiya!"

"Inuyasha Takashi," dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba su mano. "Gracias por cuidar de Shiori."

Kagome sonrió y el corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco (o tal vez sólo lo estaba imaginando.) "No hay problema", dijo. "Creo que ella es adorable. Yo estaba feliz de ayudar".

"Mami?" dijo Shippo repente.

Kagome lo miró. "Mamá ¿Podemos permanecer y jugar con un poco más de tiempo con Shiori?"

Los ojos de Shiori se iluminaron ante la idea y le dio a su padre los ojos de bambi. "Podemos, papá?" rogó. "¿Puedo quedarme y jugar con la señorita Kagome y Shippo? Por favor, por favor?" Tanto Shippo y Shiori pusieron malas caras a las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de sus padres.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome hizo una mueca y suspiró. Se agachó a nivel de Shiori y dijo con voz suave: "Lo siento, Shiori. Pero papá tiene trabajo esta noche y tienes que ir a donde la abuela."

Kagome le dijo a Shippo, "Y tenemos que ir a la cena del tío Sota en el restaurante en unos 15 minutos."

"Pero mamá," comenzó Shippo antes de bajar la cabeza. "Cierto." Miró a Shiori y dijo: "Pero todavía podemos ser amigos ¿no?"

Los ojos de Shiori se alegraron ante eso y dijo: "¡SÍ!"

"Está bien," dijo Inuyasha, odiando a romper esaa escena linda. "Shiori... tenemos que irnos ahora. La abuela se estará preguntando dónde estamos."

Shiori asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar la mano de Inuyasha. Volvió a mirar a Kagome y Shippo y dijo en la voz más dulce posible: "Gracias por ayudarme."

Kagome le dio una gran sonrisa. "De nada". A medida que los niños empezaron a decir sus adioses, Kagome miró el rostro de Inuyasha de nuevo. Ella parecía estar hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos color miel... que le resultaban familiar...

"Nos hemos... hemos conocido antes en alguna parte?" -le preguntó de repente.

Inuyasha arqueó las cejas. "Yo no lo creo. ¿Por qué?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Pero algo acerca de ti me parece familiar. Como si te conociera de alguna parte antes..."

Inuyasha detallo su cara por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que ella tenía la razón. Él parecía conocerla de alguna parte... pero eso era imposible. Después de todo esta fue la primera vez que la conoció... ¿verdad?

"Papa?" dijo la voz de Shiori. "¿Estás bien?" Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a la tierra. "Lo siento", dijo a Kagome. "Sólo me fui por un momento. Gracias de todos modos una vez más," él comenzó a tirar de Shiori hacia la salida.

"Adiós Sra. Kagome! Adiós Shippo!" Shiori gritó mientras ella y su padre saludaban con la mano hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Kagome y Shippo devolvieron el saludo, incluso después de que se habían ido de largo. Kagome puso su mano en medio de su corazón antes de recordar de que se suponía se reunirá Sota en el restaurante. Tomó la mano de Shippo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, hacia la otra salida, donde estaba aparcado su coche.

"Voy a extrañar realmente Shiori", dijo Shippo repente. Miró a Kagome y le dijo: "¿Crees que vamos a vernos?"

Kagome le sonrió y le dijo: "¿Sabes Shippo... algo me dice que lo haremos".

Ella levantó la vista de nuevo, _"Inuyasha..."_

"Papa, Shippo es muy divertido. ¿Y no te parece que la Sra. Kagome es bonita?" Shiori le pregunto a su padre mientras se dirigían fuera de las puertas del parque.

Inuyasha ni siquiera presto atención a lo que su hija acababa de decir, sólo había una cosa en su mente en este momento.

_"Kagome '_


	2. Bienvenidos Al Kindergarden

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos al Kindergarten**

"Mami?" preguntó Shippo desde su asiento del coche mientras Kagome manejaba hacia la escuela. "¿Estás segura de que la escuela va a ser divertida? Me refiero a que todos esos chicos mayores de la cuadra dicen que odian la escuela."

"Shippo", dijo Kagome. "Esos niños sólo buscan excusas para quejarse. Estoy segura de que en el fondo ellos aman la escuela. Simplemente no lo quieren admitir lo prometo, te va a encantar.".

Unos minutos más tarde, ella había aparcado y estaba ayudando a Shippo a salir de su asiento de seguridad. "Y además", dijo una vez que él se desabrochó: "Si algo te pasa... voy a estar allí ¿verdad?"

Shippo sonrió. "¡Muy bien!"

"Bienvenidos a su primer día de jardín de infantes", dijo una mujer hermosa a una madre que había dejado a su hijo e hija en la puerta principal. La madre se inclinó a sus dos hijos: "Ahora sean bueno por mí, ok corazones?" dijo mientras les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de la joven en la puerta. Tan pronto como la madre se fue, la joven se puso las manos a la altura de los ojos y sonrió.

"Ok, listos para un día de diversión Mayu? Satoru?" dijo la maestra. "Mi nombre es Sango y estoy seguro de que les va a encantar estar aquí!"

El niño asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de la joven y ella lo llevo al edificio.

"Sango!"

Sango giro para ver que su mejor amiga se acercaba a ella con el pequeño Shippo colgando de su mano como de costumbre. "Hola Kagome," gritó. Se agachó a Satoru y Mayu y dijo: "Esta es mi amiga Kagome y su hijo Shippo. ¿Por qué no van a saludar?"

Satoru miró a la mujer antes de ver al niño, y luego miro hacia sus pies antes de decir con voz tímida: "Hola". Mayu en cambio se fue corriendo a su encuentro con una voz brillante, "¡Hola!"

"Hola Mayu, Satoru", dijo Kagome con una voz suave. Shippo llegó corriendo y comenzó a entablar conversación. Kagome sonrió mientras Sango llevaba a los niños dentro. "Niños jueguen tranquilamente", dijo Sango mientras conducía a Kagome hacia la oficina.

"Sango?" preguntó Kagome, sorprendida. "¿Qué hay de malo?"

"Tenemos un pequeño problema", respondió Sango. "Uno de los chicos de aquí empezó a vomitar y tiene fiebre. Me temo que tiene algún virus o algo así y podrían terminar enfermos todos aquí. Lo he puesto en una de las habitaciones más pequeñas hasta que llegaras. "

Kagome asintió con la cabeza mientras la seguia hasta donde estaba el niño. Cuando entró en la habitación, vio al niño sentado en una silla redonda azul y sostenía su estómago con los ojitos cerrados. Cuando oyó a alguien entrar los abrió para mirar a sus visitantes con ojos violetas grandes. Kagome sonrió suavemente mientras ella como pudo se inclinó hacia él.

"Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?" -le preguntó con voz dulce.

"Bunza...", respondió con voz débil. "No me siento bien".

Bunza se puso muy verde, de repente, y Kagome saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo antes de que él vomitara por todo el suelo. Cuando empezó a darle una palmadita en la espalda, y le dijo que iba a estar bien, ella miró a Sango.

"Sango? Llama a los padres Bunza. Diles que está enfermo y que lo recogan lo más pronto posible".

Sango asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

"Maestra? Me duele la cabeza", dijo Bunza mientras se enrollaba. Kagome suspiró y cogió al niño.

"Te voy a llevar a otra habitación para que puedas tomar una siesta, ¿de acuerdo?" -dijo con dulzura. "Tus padres estarán aquí pronto para llevarte a casa."

Bunza asintió mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el hombro de Kagome y se quedó dormido, sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos.

_* Inuyasha y Shiori *_

"Papa? ¿Estás seguro de que me va a gustar Kindergarten?" dijo Shiori mirando los edificios que pasaban mientras se sentaba cómodamente en su asiento de seguridad.

"Sí, Shiori", respondió Inuyasha. "Vas a divertirte, aprender cosas, y hacer un montón de amigos.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela?" preguntó con ojos inocentes.

"Debido a que la abuela no se puede ver cada vez que papá tiene que trabajar, y de esta manera, te estarás divirtiendo."

" _Y porque es la ley ",_ pensó.

"Oh... bien", dijo Shiori sonriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, se detuvo delante de la nueva escuela de Shiori. "WOW!" dijo mientras su padre la ayudaba a salir del coche y miró hacia arriba. "Es tan grande!"

Inuyasha sonrió cuando entro con Shiori mirando a su alrededor con emoción. Se soltó la mano de su padre y corrió hacia una de las habitaciones donde una niña de su edad estaba jugando con bloques. Shiori sonrió y preguntó si podía jugar, antes de sentarse con ella.

Su padre sonrió con tristeza al salir para terminar de llenar los papeles de matriculación de Shiori antes de irse. Miró a su alrededor para la oficina, tratando de evitar todos los niños que estaban corriendo a través de las habitaciones, y los juegos. En general, la escuela parecía estar llena de vida y diversión. Sólo el tipo de lugar que él quería para su hija. Ah, aquí está la oficina!

Mientras caminaba, vio que había una mujer joven limpiando lo que parecía vomito. Con cuidado, rodeando el vomito, fue y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

"Hey? Tengo que..." empezó a decir.

"Lo siento", dijo la mujer mientras continuaba la limpieza. "Pero necesito limpiar esta cosa antes de que comience la clase. Si quieres hablar con alguien..." señaló la oficina detrás de ella, "El encargado está ahí."

"Bien," dijo Inuyasha molesto. Ya iba tarde al trabajo... así que ¿por qué no quedarse un poco más? Entró en la habitación sin molestarse siquiera en llamar, y vio a una mujer de espaldas a él cuidando de un niño que parecía que ser el responsable del desastre.

"Hey? ¿Perdón?" dijo a la mujer. "Necesito..." fue cortado cuando la mujer se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Fue capaz de conseguir una buena mirada de ella ... y sintió su corazón detenerse por un breve momento.

Ella lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Por un momento, ninguno de ellos parecía ser capaz de hablar. Y entonces ...

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

Se veía igual que la última vez, hermosa.

Ambos parecían estar atrapados en una especie de trance mientras se miraban a la cara del otro. Kagome fue capaz de salir del trance en primer lugar, y también fue capaz de poner una gran sonrisa. "Bueno, esto es una sorpresa agradable", dijo, aunque la palabra agradable no se acercaba a lo contenta que estaba de volver a verlo.

"Sí", dijo, cuando también volvió a bajar a tierra. "No me digas que tú eres la que está a cargo de la escuela en la que Shiori va a asistir a partir de ahora?" Kagome sonrió abiertamente cuando oyó el nombre de Shiori. "Shiori va a venir aquí? Oh, no puedo decirte cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso! Los echado de menos tanto a ti como Shiori, y no puedo esperar para ver la cara de Shippo cuando la vea otra vez! "

Inuyasha había perdido la noción de lo que ella estaba diciendo después de que la oyó decir que lo echaba de menos. Sin él darse cuenta, se sentía como si se estuviera flotando…

Lo sacó de su trance una mano delante de él.

"Inuyasha?" -dijo con preocupación en su voz. "¿Estás bien?"

"Umm, sí, eh..." tartamudeó tratando de pensar en una excusa. "Yo sólo .. sólo ..."

Ella le lanzó una mirada de confusión

Por fin dejó de tartamudear y dijo: "Sí, estoy tratando de terminar los trámites para inscribir a Shiori."

Ella le sonrió y lo condujo a una mesa en un rincón de la habitación.

"Por favor, toma asiento", indicó a la silla a su lado.

Se sentó y ambos empezaron a terminar la inscripción de Shiori. Cuando terminaron, ella le preguntó que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de responder, la mujer que vio limpiar el desorden entró, seguida de un hombre joven con los ojos azules, orejas puntiagudas, y su pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Kagome? El padre de Bunza está aquí para recogerlo."

"Está bien," dijo Kagome volviendo su atención hacia el nuevo hombre, "Encantada de verte de nuevo Sr. Wolfe. Su hijo está allá."

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su hijo, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Un pequeño gruñido salió de Inuyasha, algo de ese tipo no le cayó nada bien. No se atrevió a apartar los ojos de él hasta que sarnoso recogió su hijo y se fue. Estaba a punto de decir algo para terminar con el ambiente tranquilo, cuando de repente algo, o mejor dicho, alguien lo abrazó por detrás.

"¡Papá!" gritó Shiori. "He hecho un montón de amigos nuevos!" Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír al ver lo feliz que su hija estaba en la escuela."Shiori? Adivina quién va a ser tu maestra?"

Shiori miró a la hermosa mujer que estaba hablando con su padre, y ella jadeó. "La señorita Kagome?" -exclamó con asombro. "¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad vas a ser mi maestra? Te he extrañado mucho a ti y a Shippo! ¿Está aquí también? Dónde está? ¿Puedo hablar con él?"

Kagome le dio una sonrisa brillante cuando ella salió de detrás del mostrador y le dio un gran abrazo de la niña, lo que provocó que los tres rieran.

"Sí, soy yo Shiori. Y sí, yo voy a ser tu maestra y te he echado de menos. Shippo debería estar por aquí", dijo Kagome cuando Shiori terminó su abrazo. Ella miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa al notar lo fácil que era hacerlo con ella aquí.

Kagome fue a la puerta, asomó la cabeza y gritó a la otra mujer, "Sango ¿Puedes traer Shippo aquí un minuto? Tengo una sorpresa para él!"

Sango la miró un poco sorprendida, pero dijo 'no hay problema' y fue a buscar a Shippo.

Una vez que ella se había ido, Kagome se agacho hasta el nivel de Shiori y le dijo: "Espero que te guste estar aquí, Shiori."

Shiori sonrió y dijo: "Si tú y Shippo están aquí, entonces yo voy a estar toda mi vida aquí!" Luego comenzó a hablar de todo lo que le ha sucedido a su padre desde el día en que se conocieron. Habló de cómo papá tenía que trabajar largas horas y que tendría que quedarse con la abuela, cómo su tío Sesshomaru, (o tío Fluffy) venía entonces él y papá se empiezan a pelear. Como su tía Rin iba a tener un bebé, y cómo ella realmente los extraño.

Ella estaba empezando a hablar de cómo ella estaba esperando que fuera la escuela cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Shippo "Mamá, ¿qué es? La Sra. Sango estaba diciendo que tenías una sorpresa para mí y..." se detuvo en seco cuando vio quien estaba allí con su madre.

"Shiori?" -dijo con asombro. Kagome sonrió al ver la expresión en su rostro antes de que él se adelantara y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Shiori."Shiori! Te he echado mucho de menos!" él la soltó y miró a su madre: "¿Shiori va a venir a la aquí a la escuela?" -preguntó con voz suplicante. Kagome sólo pudo asentir con esa sonrisa dulce.

"YEA!" él gritó. Tomó la mano de Shiori y le dijo: "¡Vamos! Te voy a enseñar todo! Mami va a estar enseñándonos así que las cosas van a estar bien! Vamos, quiero que conozcas a todos los otros niños!" y sin más que otro vistazo a los adultos, los dos abandonaron la sala.

"Lindo," dijo Kagome tras un momento de silencio. Miró a Inuyasha y le dijo: "Él realmente la ha echado de menos. Era como si él hubiera perdido a su mejor amiga. Me alegro de que las cosas funcionaran de esta manera."

"Sí," dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente. "Yo también."

Kagome lo miró. "¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó. "Estás en las nubes de nuevo. ¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste tu café o algo esta mañana?"

"Tal vez," dijo Inuyasha. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era tarde para el trabajo. "Oh, mierda!" él gritó.

"Inuyasha!" espetó Kagome. "Esta es una escuela!"

"Mira lo siento! Pero llego tarde!" sin decir palabra se dirigió a la puerta y regresó a su coche. Justo cuando abrió la puerta del coche, oyó una voz conocida gritar, "¡Papá!"

Se volvió para ver a Kagome, Shiori, y Shippo saludándolo con la mano desde detrás de una valla. "No te olvides de volver por mí papá!" gritó Shiori.

Él sonrió ante eso. "¿Cómo pude olvidarme de mi niña?" llamó de nuevo y comenzó a saludar. Había una parte de él que quería quedarse un poco más, pero no podía saltarse el trabajo. Dio un último vistazo al trío antes de que retirarse y se fue.

En el momento en que se puso a trabajar, apenas prestaba atención a todo lo que le rodeaba. Todo lo que podía pensar es que iba a ver a Kagome de nuevo cuando recogiera a Shiori a las 3.


	3. Ella Es Soltera!

**Capítulo 3: Ella es soltera!**

El cielo estaba del más claro azul y el sol más brillante usualmente el día de hoy. Inuyasha miró el reloj de la pared, y estaba prácticamente contando los minutos para ir a recoger a Shiori. Estaba tan inquieto de salir, que por un momento se olvido que sus estudiantes estaban todos allí. _(Se pasó a un pequeño dojo de artes marciales y da clases por las tardes)._

_"Kagome '_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había matriculado en la de Kagome a Shiori. Y cada vez que iba a dejar a su hija, Shippo esperaba por ellos dos para correr y jugar hasta que empezaran la clase. Mientras jugaban, Kagome estaba afuera en la puerta saludando a todos los niños y dando los buenos días a todos los padres con una gran sonrisa. Ella le sonreía y el le sonreía a ella...

"¿Perdón?" dijo uno de sus estudiantes.

Inuyasha despertó de su estupor. "¿Qué es eso?" dijo mirando a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que se había detenido en medio de la lección para soñar despierto.

"¿Y ahora qué?" -preguntó otro estudiante.

"¿Ahora? Ahora... nosotros..." Inuyasha comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. "¿Saben? Creo que hemos hecho lo suficiente por hoy. Voy a dejar que todos ustedes salgan un poco temprano."

"¿Pero por qué?" un chico llamado.

"Sí", gritó otro, "Estábamos llegando a las partes buenas."

"¡Mira!" gritó Inuyasha. "No que los niños suelen entusiasmarse con salir de clase antes de tiempo? Estáis todos despedidos por hoy!"

Todos salieron bastante rápido después de eso.

_"Maldita sea",_ pensó. _"¿Qué hay de malo con los niños en estos días?"_ Volvió a mirar el reloj, pero aún era demasiado pronto para ir a buscar a Shiori. Inuyasha volvió a entrar en su estupor y dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. El rostro de Kagome siguió en su mente.

_* El patio de la escuela *_

"Señorita Kagome mire! Mire lo que hicimos Shippo y yo!" Shiori señaló el castillo de arena grande que los dos habían construido juntos.

Kagome les sonrió. "Buen trabajo a los dos. Me alegro de ver que ustedes se lleven tan bien."

Ellos le sonrieron con unas sonrisas genuinas, antes de que ella se levantara y saliera a ver cómo unos niños estaban jugando en las barras.

Una vez que los dos se quedaron solos, Shiori le dijo dulcemente: "Me gusta tu mamá. Ella es tan bonita".

Shippo asintió. "Sí, ella es la mejor, quiero decir... a veces puede ser un poco mandona, como cuando ella me dice que tengo que limpiar mi habitación o comer mis verduras. Pero ella sigue siendo la mejor madre del mundo entero!" trabajaron durante unos minutos más en la construcción de otra torre de su castillo, cuando él le preguntó: "¿Y tu papá? ¿Cómo es él?"

Shiori comenzó a cavar un foso antes de contestar: "Papá es maestro también. Dirige un centro de estudio de dojo".

Shippo miró impresionado. "¿En serio? ¿Puede pelear?"

"Por supuesto que puede pelear", dijo Shiori sonriendo. "El puede ser un poco peligroso por los bordes pero sigue siendo el mejor papá que puedo pedir." Miró a Shippo y le preguntó: "Shippo? Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?"

Shippo asintió y Shiori continuó, "¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que no tenías un papá?"

Shippo se había puesto muy pálido y una mirada de enojo apareció en su rostro. "Shippo?" Shiori le preguntó con perplejidad al ver mirada de enojo y dolor de Shippo. "¿He dicho algo malo?"

Shippo estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio a Kagome correr fuera del edificio y dirigirse a la puerta. Él se estaba preguntando por qué iba con tanta prisa, cuando sus ojos vieron a alguien con el pelo largo blanco y orejas de perro de pie, esperando.

Fue Inuyasha, y parecía que estaba muy feliz de estar aquí, le sonrió a Kagome y ella le dio una gran sonrisa de vuelta. Shippo miró a su mamá a Inuyasha y de nuevo confusamente. _"¿Qué está pasando? '_ pensó.

"¡Papá!" Shiori exclamó cuando ella apenas se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba allí. Se levantó y corrió hacia su padre y le dio un gran abrazo. Inuyasha la cogió y sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el Kindergarden enana?"

"Enana?" Kagome pregunta con las cejas levantadas.

"Es como papá me llama," gorjeó Shiori brillantemente.

"Es porque ella es tan pequeña", respondió Inuyasha.

Shiori negó con la cabeza, eso hizo que Inuyasha arqueara las cejas.

"¿No?"

"No voy a ser pequeña para siempre!" Shiori dijo con orgullo. "Voy a ser una señora algún día!"

Kagome soltó una risita que hizo que ellos dirigieron su atención a ella, "Y estoy segura de que va a ser una señorita muy hermosa," dijo Kagome cuando Shippo se acercó.

"Una señorita?" a cuestión cuando llegó.

"Eso es correcto!" dijo Shiori. "¿Estás diciendo que no soy una señorita?"

Shippo la miró con confusión. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estábamos hablando de cómo Shiori va a ser una señorita algún día", dijo Kagome y se inclinó para Shippo. "¿Y cómo vas a ser un hombre fuerte y joven".

"Oh", dijo Shippo mientras levantaba la cabeza con orgullo. "Claro que va a ser así!"

Inuyasha dejó escapar una sonrisa: "Estoy seguro de que tu padre estaría orgulloso." Inuyasha supo de inmediato que dijo algo equivocado. Shippo miró a su madre de una manera triste, y se vio perturbado por un breve momento.

Shippo luego miró a Inuyasha y le dijo en voz deprimida, "Yo no tengo un papá. Tío Sota dice que mi papá nos abandonó a mi y a mamá hace mucho tiempo."

"Shippo", dijo Kagome en voz baja.

_'Abandonó?_ Inuyasha pensó con asombro. Pero, ¿quién podría dejar a una mujer como Kagome y a un molesto, pero dulce, niño como Shippo?

"¿Qué significa abandonó?" Shiori preguntó mirando a su padre.

"Significa...", dijo Shippo en tono amargo: "Que nos dejó a mi y a mamá hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué? Me alegro de que no lo conozco! Me alegro de que se fue!" Luego se volvió y se fue corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

"Shippo!" gritó Kagome en tono preocupado. Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y Shiori y dijo: "Es cierto. Estuve casada por un tiempo, pero unos meses después de que Shippo nació... mi ex marido y yo... bueno... teníamos un montón de problemas... y se que sólo no funcionó". Ella miró que su hijo se alejaba de nuevo y dijo: "Lo siento. Pero tengo que ir. Que tengan una buena noche!" y sin decir una palabra, ella salió corriendo después de Shippo.

Por un momento, Inuyasha se quedó con Shiori en sus brazos con una mirada de asombro en sus rostros. _"Si..."_ pensó, _"Como voy a tener una va a tener una buena noche con la culpa."_

"¿Papá?" Shiori susurró mirandolo herido y molesto.

"Vamos, enana", dijo. "Es hora de que nos vayamos." Y sin decir una palabra, los dos se fueron. Cuando Inuyasha estaba fijando Shiori en su asiento del coche, estaba luchando con su conciencia para volver y pedirle perdón a Kagome y Shippo. Pero de alguna manera él no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Todo lo que podía pensar, y se sintió un poco avergonzado por ello, era que Kagome era hermosa, amable, gentil y... soltera.


	4. Trato Especial

_* El siguiente día *_

Inuyasha estaba dejando a Shiori en la escuela como siempre lo hacía, sólo salieron de la casa poco más temprano para que pudiera hablar con Kagome y Shippo.

"¿Papá?" Shiori le preguntó en voz baja desde el asiento trasero. "¿Por qué un padre deja a su familia?"

Inuyasha suspiró. "No sé cariño," respondió sinceramente. Sabía que Shiori estaba pensando en lo que había pasado con Kagome y Shippo. Y también sabía que tenía que estar preocupado por verlos hoy. Quiero decir... ¿qué se supone que van a decir después de lo que pasó?

"Shiori?" Inuyasha dijo después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo. "Creo que es mejor no hablar nunca con Shippo sobre su padre de nuevo a menos que lo traiga a tema".

Shiori asintió con tristeza: "¿Debo pedir disculpas por preguntarle al respecto?"

Inuyasha asintió: "Sí, y quiero hablar con Kagome de eso cuando te recoja hoy, está bien?"

Shiori asintió de nuevo, en el momento en que estaban justo en frente de la escuela. Inuyasha rápidamente la ayudó a salir y la llevó hasta la puerta como siempre lo hacia, y como siempre lo hacía, miró alrededor de Kagome. Se alegró de verla en la puerta saludando y sonriendo, como de costumbre, él se detuvo para mirarla por un momento. Cuando miró en su dirección y los vio allí de pie, los saludó alegremente. Sin embargo, Inuyasha pudo ver que ella estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Inuyasha soltó la mano de Shiori y se puso de rodillas para mirarla a los ojos y le dijo: "Shiori? Creo que sería mejor si vas sola a donde la Sra. Kagome."

Shiori volvió la cabeza en confusión, "¿Por qué?"

Inuyasha miró a Kagome de nuevo antes de volver a ver a Shiori y respondió: "No creo que Kagome quiera verme en este momento. Pero te prometo hablar con ella cuando venga a recogerte."

Shiori asintió con la cabeza y le dio a su padre un abrazo. "Sé bueno enana", fue todo lo que le dijo. "No hagas nada de lo que yo haría."

Shiori le sonrió y esperó hasta que vio a su padre entrar en el coche y marcharse. Cuando estuvo segura de que él se fue, volvió a mirar a la escuela en donde su maestra estaba. Kagome seguía de pie en las puertas y estaba hablando con una de las madres que había dejado a su hija, Kagome se estaba riendo de algo que ella dijo.

Shiori tomó una respiración profunda, y se dirigió a Kagome y esperó pacientemente hasta que las dos mujeres habían dejado de hablar.

"De todos modos", dijo la madre. "Mi pequeña Koume es altamente alérgico a los cacahuetes, así que asegúrese de que ella no se coma ninguno en los bocadillos de la tarde ¿de acuerdo? Me tranquilizaría si los maestros lo saben."

Kagome sonrió tranquilizadoramente a ella antes de decir: "Voy a estar segura de que Koume no este cerca de un maní, lo prometo", le estrechó la mano de la mujer antes de que ella se fuera, dejando a Kagome y Shiori solas. Una vez que la mujer se había ido, Shiori se acercó a Kagome, ella tiró del extremo de la falda de Kagome y le dijo en voz baja, "Sra. Kagome?"

Kagome miró hacia abajo y vio a Shiori, ella le dirigió una dulce sonrisa antes de que ella se arrodillara al nivel de la niña. "Hola Shiori."

Ese saludo y la sonrisa fueron alentadores, por lo que Shiori continuó, "Sra Kagome? Lo siento." Entonces empezó a mirar hacia sus pies.

Kagome volvió la cabeza hacia un lado de manera confundida, "¿Por qué?"

Shiori dijo, sin levantar la vista, "nunca debí haber preguntado por el papá de Shippo. Te hice sentir muy molesta y lo siento."

Kagome simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa triste mientras suavemente apartó el pelo de Shiori de la cara. "Está bien," dijo ella con amabilidad. "No lo sabías. Hablé con Shippo ayer, y creo que él quiere hablar contigo." Luego señaló hacia la caja de arena, "Él te está esperando allí."

Shiori tragó saliva. Miró a Kagome para animarse; Kagome sonrió y le tomó la mano. Ella llevó a Shiori a la caja de arena. "Shippo?" dijo Kagome. "Mira quién está aquí!"

Shippo, que estaba terminando su castillo, levantó la vista, les dio a ambas una rápida sonrisa antes de volverse para seguir cavando. Shiori miró a Kagome de nuevo antes de que ella se sentara junto a Shippo. Esperó hasta que Kagome había regresado a la puerta principal antes de decir nada. "Shippo?" -preguntó tímidamente: "Yo realmente, lo siento."

Shippo se encogió de hombros. "Yo también. No debí haber actuado de esa manera. Sólo que..." parecía estar luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Shiori esperó pacientemente: "Es solo que?"

Shippo seguía cavando durante unos minutos, hasta que pareció encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Es sólo que... mi papá se levantó y... y se fue! Sólo nos dejo a mi y a mamá como si no se preocupara por nosotros en absoluto. Papá se fue cuando yo tenía apenas unos pocos meses de edad, así que no sé ni como es! "suspiró, "El abuelo dijo que él le dio a mi papá una oportunidad... y papá decide dejarnos!"

"Lo siento", dijo Shiori con tristeza. "Yo sé cómo se siente. Quiero decir... Yo sé lo que se siente no saber como es alguno de nuestros padres. Papá me dijo... que mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía sólo unos meses de vida. Pero al menos tu papá esta todavía vivo".

Shippo resopló: "No importa. Él no quiere vernos... así que no quiero verlo. Nunca tuve ni una llamada telefónica o una carta de él! Está claro que no quiere verme, así que no quiero volver a verlo. "Shippo volvió a suspirar: "Yo lo estoy haciendo otra vez no? Enojarme? Lo siento, es difícil hablar de el".

Shiori asintió con la cabeza, "Ok, vamos a olvidarnos de eso y a empezar a construir un castillo más grande!" Funcionó, Shippo se puso a sonreír de nuevo y los dos comenzaron a crear otro castillo de arena hasta que sonó la campana para que todos entraran a clases. A medida que se dirigía a las escaleras, Kagome sonrió cuando los vio a los dos hablando felizmente el uno al otro.

"Shiori?" dijo mientras se acercaban, "Va a ser la merienda pronto, ¿qué te gustaría?"

"Ramen!" Shiori gritó de emoción.

"Ramen?" dijeron unos confundidos Kagome y Shippo. Shiori se limitó a asentir.

"Ramen es mi comida favorita!"

Kagome sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no reírse, "Muy bien creo que podemos tener Ramen por un día." Shiori salto de alegría.

_* Inuyasha *_

Los estudiantes de Inuyasha sabían cuando Inuyasha estaba de mal humor, era siempre mucho más difícil para ellos cuando estaba enojado o molesto. De hecho, les estaba dando tan duro, que todos estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

Afortunadamente, el reloj acababa de dar las 10 del mediodía. Ya era hora de irse. Y déjenme decirles que los estudiantes nunca habían estado más felices de salir de la clase que ahora.

Inuyasha se enjugó el rostro sudoroso con una toalla mientras sus alumnos se inclinaron y se fueron. ¡Maldita sea! Su conciencia le estaba matando! Quería ir a hablar con Kagome más que cualquier otra cosa en estos momentos. Quería ir y pedir disculpas!

Levantó la vista hacia el reloj ... tenía alrededor de una hora antes de su próxima clase... podría apresurarse a la escuela y de regreso a tiempo... además... deben tener la merienda en unos 10 minutos... así que no sería interrumpirlos...

Se cambio rapidamente de ropa y se fue a su coche.

_* Kagome *_

"Muy bien todo el mundo su hora de la merienda", llamo Kagome desde afuera. "Dejen sus lápices y vengan a comer!"

Todos los niños se levantaron de un salto y se acercaron a las mesas pequeñas en el vestíbulo. Mientras todos ellos se alineaban, Kagome le dijo a Sango que cuidara a los niños mientras ella terminaba de preparar el Ramen. Mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina que estaba en el otro lado del vestíbulo, se quedó helada por lo que ella vio. Delante de ella no era otro que Inuyasha.

No estaba seguro de qué decir, Kagome dijo un hola rápido y trató de caminar para pasarlo a él. Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina cuando Inuyasha dijo algo que no esperaba: "Lo siento." Kagome lo miró con sorpresa. Su rostro era de miseria, una cara que simplemente no va con su personalidad.

Kagome asintió y le sonrió. "Está bien, no lo sabías. Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a preparar Ramen para los niños."

"Ramen? Le das ramen a los niños en kindergarden? Pensé que era sólo una comida sana y nutritiva". Cuando dijo sana y nutritiva, hizo pequeños signos comillas con los dedos.

"Kagome le dio una sonrisa." Es para alguien especial, le pregunté qué quería para una merienda hoy y me dijo Ramen".

Inuyasha no tenía que pensar mucho sobre quién era esa persona. "A los dos nos encanta esa cosa."

"Oh? Tienes hambre? Tenemos un montón."

"No, no tengo hambre", dijo. Pero entonces, de repente, su estómago gruñó en desacuerdo. Inuyasha se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras Kagome se rió y le dijo que la siguiera.

Después de haber terminado con el Ramen, le dio a Inuyasha un cuenco y llevó el resto a la sala donde estaban Sango y el resto de los niños, que en ese momento estaban esperando con impaciencia a los alimentos.

Los niños miraron el Ramen, todos ellos inhalaron el aroma dulce, y lamieron sus labios cuando empezaron a engullir la comida.

"Muchas Gracias Sra. Kagome", dijo Shiori entre sorbos.

"Gracias mamá", dijo Shippo cuando cogió un vaso.

"De nada", dijo Kagome sonriendoles a todos ellos. Una vez que se aseguró de que todo el mundo tenía algo, volvió a la cocina para ver que Inuyasha ya había terminado su plato. Ella sonrió y le preguntó cortésmente si quería un segundo, a esta Inuyasha asintió. Mientras comía, Kagome comenzó una limpieza rápida en la cocina.

Inuyasha comió en silencio durante un momento, él realmente quería saber la verdad acerca de Kagome y su ex marido... pero tenía miedo de decir cualquier otra cosa que la hiciera molestar.

"El nombre de mi ex marido es Hojo," dijo Kagome mientras ella comenzó a lavar los platos.

Inuyasha la miró con sorpresa. Kagome volvió a sonreír al ver la expresión en su rostro antes de continuar: "Yo sé que ustedes quieren saber la verdad, y yo no veo el daño que pueda hacer que lo sepan." Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. "Mi padre siempre decía que Hojo era la persona equivocada y que lo debería haber escuchado". Ella guardó silencio durante un minuto antes de continuar, "Supongo que sólo me case muy joven. Eso, y Hojo no quería la responsabilidad de un niño que cuidar. Después de que Shippo nació... que... bueno, siempre hemos tenido un montón de problemas... pero nuestros argumentos eran ahora mucho peor. Hasta que finalmente llegó a un punto en el que no pudimos hacer que las cosas funcionaran... y ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo más. Así que cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo en el sur de Estados Unidos... lo tomó. "

"Así que los dejo a ti y Shippo detrás y salió corriendo?" Inuyasha dijo con enojo. "Y ustedes no han estado en contacto desde entonces?"

Kagome le dio una sonrisa triste. "No. Mira... mi papá le dio una opción alternativa... El dinero… O yo y Shippo... él tomó el dinero. Eso fue cuando Shippo estaba a tan sólo 4 meses de edad."

Inuyasha se quedó callado por un momento. ¿Qué clase de idiota quería huir y dejar atrás a su familia? Si este Hobo... Hojo no quería una familia... no debería haberse casado en primer lugar. ¿Qué pasó con "Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

"Pero ahora estás bien?" -preguntó tratando de parecer despreocupado.

Kagome asintió. "Fue muy difícil al principio. Pero, por suerte tengo una familia maravillosa y se estuvieron a mi lado en todo momento."

Una vez que hubo terminado con los platos, ella comenzó a guardar, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que había derramado un poco de agua en el suelo. Al poner el último de los platos, se deslizó en el agua derramada.

Ella cerró los ojos, esperando su cuerpo a punto de chocar con el suelo... no vino... en vez chocó con dos brazos fuertes. Levantó la vista y vio que era Inuyasha. Kagome se levantó lentamente en los brazos de Inuyasha que aún la sostenía.

"Gracias Inuyasha", dijo Kagome mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Los ojos dorados se unieron a los marrones cálidos, ya que se estaban a la cara del otro. Inuyasha se inclinó más cerca... podía sentir la respiración de Kagome, y sin que ella lo notara, Kagome también estaba acercándose, a pulgadas de la cara de Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha dijo con una voz profunda, ronca todavía.

"Sí, Inuyasha?" Preguntó Kagome. De repente la puerta se abrió y dos pequeñas figuras entraron.

"Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?" Shiori le preguntó con sorpresa. Shiori y Shippo venían sosteniendo los cuencos de ramen ahora vacíos, los miraron con confusión.

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron al instante, ambos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus rubores. Kagome fue la primero en hablar, miró a los niños y sonrió a pesar de que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa de lo que casi sucedió.

"Ustedes dos terminaron ya?" Kagome dijo mientras tomaba sus ccuencos y teniendo cuidado de no caer de nuevo en el suelo húmedo, los puso en el fregadero. Inuyasha se acercó a su hija y le dijo que él sólo quería ver a su niña. Luego le preguntó si le gustaría ir con él caminando hacia su coche. Miró a Kagome, y empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

"Te veré más tarde, Kagome," y los dos se fueron por la parte trasera.

"Sí, nos vemos más tarde Inuyasha" dijo Kagome casi soñadora.

Tan pronto como lo habían dejado Kagome llevó un dedo a los labios. "Mami?" preguntó Shippo haciéndola saltar. Se había olvidado de que estaba allí: "Sí, Shippo?"

Shippo la miró con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Kagome sintió que se ruborizaba de nuevo. "Nada, cariño. El suelo esta mojado y me resbalé, eso es todo", dijo mientras empezaba a limpiar el desastre en el piso. Por alguna razón, Shippo parecía un poco decepcionado.

_* Parqueadero * _

"¿Papá?" Shiori dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento con su padre, Inuyasha la miró, "¿Qué paso enana?"

"¿Qué estaban haciendo tu y Kagome?" -preguntó ella inocentemente. Inuyasha podía sentir el rubor volver a la cara, por supuesto, él trató de que se fuera al sacudir la cabeza y dijo: "Nada, ella derramó un poco de agua y se deslizó eso es todo. No pasó nada".

No podía dejar de notar que Shiori parecía un poco decepcionada.


	5. Visitante Inesperado

**Capítulo 5: visitante no anunciado**

_-Me pregunto cómo se sentiran sus labios, "_Kagome pensaba para sí misma mientras se despedía con la mano a los estudiantes al final del día. Justo cuando se despedía de Mayu y Satoru, Kagome escuchó a alguien gritarle a ella.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Koga. _'Oh, genial,_ pensó con un suspiro. No era como si ella odiara Koga ni nada, pero Koga siempre había estado enamorado de ella y él era muy persistente. Koga era un demonio lobo, (Y en caso de que no estaba claro, este es un mundo donde los humanos y los demonios viven juntos) y un demonio lobo muy molesto por cierto. Cada día, cuando iba a recoger o dejar a su hijo, le decía a Kagome algún tipo de adulación y ella se ruborizaba sin motivo.

_-Me pregunto por qué no puedo enamorarme de el?_ _Quiero decir, él es guapo, y amable, y yo sé que él trata a cada mujer que ve con respeto._ _Y cada vez que lo veo, me da palabras de amor eterno y fidelidad... ¿por qué no puedo ... '_

"Kagome?" Koga dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, "Kagome quieres ir a comer algo después del trabajo?" Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Koga, No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿no?" Kagome suspiró.

"No, simplemente no me gusta darme por vencido. Hay una diferencia." Koga le sonrió: "Tú sabes que yo nunca me rendiré contigo, Kagome." Él tomó una de sus manos y la sostuvo entre las suyas antes de continuar: "Así que mi oferta..."

Kagome estaba a punto de rechazar cortésmente su oferta cuando la pequeña Bunza se acercó. "¡Papá! ¡Ahí estás! ¿Vamos a casa ahora? Mira lo que he hecho hoy!" afortunadamente, Koga volvió su atención a Bunza, lo que significaba que Kagome se podia ir y despedir a todos los otros niños en el interior del edificio. Ella amablemente se excusó y se fue, por supuesto, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que hubo dos pares de ojos que la observaban.

_* Shippo y Shiori *_

Después de verla, Shippo y Shiori volvieron a trabajar jugando en la arena.

"¿ A el papá de Bunza le gusta mucho tu mamá?" Shiori le preguntó cuando comenzaron a cavar un foso alrededor de su castillo.

"Creo que sí", dijo Shippo. "Yo sé que mamá lo quiere como amigo, pero ella no le gusta él sin embargo."

"¿Por qué?" -le preguntó curiosa.

Shippo se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta Bunza y su papá esta bien... quiero decir... los dos están muy bien... pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero no estoy seguro de que es el correcto para mamá". Detuvo la excavación por un minuto y se había vuelto sombrío de nuevo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Shiori le preguntó preocupada.

"Es sólo que..." Shippo comenzó tímidamente. "Yo quiero un papá nuevo. Y sé que mamá se quiere casar otra vez... y yo sé que ella debe estar muy contenta con su soltería... pero... no quiero que cualquiera que sea mi nuevo papá. ¿Sabes?"

Shiori asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. "Yo sé lo que quieres decir. Me gustaría tener una nueva mamá, yo quiero que papa sea feliz. Pero no quiero que cualquier persona entre y sea mamá".

Ambos dejaron escapar suspiros idénticos. "¿Qué hacer?"

_* Dentro de la escuela *_

"Kagome hay una llamada para ti en el vestíbulo", dijo una de las nuevas maestras, Hitomiko.

"¿En serio?" dijo Kagome con sorpresa. "Muy bien, gracias Hitomiko". Kagome contestó y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta... y era Koga que, por alguna razón, tenía puesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo a Koga?" Kagome preguntó con suspicacia

Koga se apoderó de una de sus manos y las sostuvo en medio de las suyas, "que por fin, mi hermosa Kagome decidió ir a una cita conmigo."

Kagome puso los ojos. En serio, no puede este hombre alguna vez ser serio por un momento?

"Koga, ya basta", dijo con picardía con las cejas levantadas, "Tu sabes que nunca va a suceder."

"No es por mucho tiempo Kagome". Koga le dio su mejor cara de cachorro. "Por favor, Kagome?" -le preguntó con serenidad.

Ella puso los ojos y suspiró "Me lo pensaré bien?"

"Así es que tal vez?"

Kagome respondió falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, "No es un tal vez, pero definitivamente voy a pensar en ello."

Koga burló un saludo a Kagome, "Sí, señora, voy a estar esperando su respuesta", y luego dio media vuelta y salió del edificio.

"Finalmente", suspiró Kagome. _"Estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a salir a menos que accediera a salir con él._

Kagome se volvió a dirigir hacia el vestíbulo, antes de darse cuenta de que había olvidado por qué iba allí en primer lugar. Tenía que pensar durante unos minutos para recordar que Hitomiko dijo que había alguien esperando por ella y ella golpeó la frente diciendo 'duh'.

Se alegro de que ella recordara, ella entró y miró alrededor de la habitación grande.

_"Me pregunto quién podría estar buscándome a mí?"_ Pensó. Sera uno de los maestros? Uno de los padres? Un estudiante? O tal vez...

"Hola Kagome. Ha sido un largo tiempo, no es así?"

Kagome se congeló a mitad del camino, su rostro se volvió pálido como el papel que ella vio apoyado contra el lado de la pared.

"Hojo?" Dijo Kagome con incredulidad.

Hojo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Ha sido un largo tiempo no Kagome?"


	6. El pasado Regresa

**Capítulo 6: El Pasado Regresa**

Kagome no podía creerlo, su ex-marido Hojo, el que los había dejado a ella y a Shippo hace casi 6 años. El que sólo se levantó y los abandonó... y Kagome tragó saliva miró al hombre que echo a ella y a su hijo de su lado, como si no fueran nada.

Hojo fue el primero en hablar: "Es bueno verte de nuevo."

Su voz era tan tranquila e infantil como Kagome lo recordaba, con un toque de ingenuidad que siempre le hacía sonar un poco como un idiota. Su rostro, que una vez celebraba la inocencia tanto como un niño se había vuelto duro y frío, mientras que su pelo castaño y corto había crecido ligeramente. Sus ojos eran mucho más fríos que la última vez que había dicho adiós. Por supuesto, la última vez que se despidieron fue por un teléfono con voz airada.

"Veo que no has cambiado mucho Hojo." Dijo Kagome con hielo en su voz.

Hojo le miró de arriba abajo, "Tu si".

Hojo miró a su alrededor, sin sorprenderse de que su ex esposa había hecho en realidad lo que había estado diciendo desde que se casaron. Ella quería abrir una escuela porque ella amaba a los niños y la hacían feliz. Hojo se estremeció. A el nunca realmente le gustaron los niños.

"¿Qué quieres Hojo?"

Hojo miró y suspiró: "¡Vamos, Kagome. Ya han pasado casi 6 años desde que me fui. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?"

"Porque yo no soy una completa idiota", dijo Kagome con dureza.

"Kagome", dijo negando con la cabeza. "Yo sólo quería verte mientras yo estaba en la ciudad."

"Hojo," Kagome gruñó: "¿Qué quieres?"

Hojo soltó otro suspiro, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirigía hacia ella. "Dado que no hemos hablado desde hace más de 5 años, pensé que debía ponerte al día sobre un pequeño problema que tengo. Como tu saben, después de haber tenido Shippo, acepté el trabajo en América del Sur. Pero ya ves, acabo de perder ese trabajo. "

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?" dijo Kagome, cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno", dijo Hojo con voz tranquila y fresca. "Acabo de recibir información de que si tuviera a Shippo conmigo, entonces yo podría conseguir la manutención de los hijos ya que soy el padre biológico. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es entregar Shippo y yo seguiré mi camino."

Kagome lo miró como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo y las agallas. "¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que voy a entregar en tus manos Shippo, Hojo, sólo porque quieres algo de dinero? Por encima de mi cadáver!"

"Kagome, él es mi hijo también", comenzó Hojo. "Y creo que un hijo debe conocer a su padre."

"No me importa lo que eres!" gritó Kagome. "Mira, se te dio la opción: Tomar dinero o quedarte conmigo y Shippo y tomaste el dinero, tú no debías venir alguna vez a molestarnos a nosotros!"

"Bueno, eso fue entonces y esto es ahora", fue la respuesta sencilla Hojo. "Las cosas han cambiado".

"Nada ha cambiado", dijo Kagome. "Tu ya haz hecho sy elección y no puedes cambiar de opinión años después. ¿Sabes? Shippo y yo estábamos haciendolo precisamente bien hasta hoy. Shippo y yo no somos animales domésticos que sólo se encierran en una jaula hasta que estén listos para a salir! Nuestras vidas están muy bien sin ti. Shippo no se supone que esté allí para ti simplemente porque tu necesita el dinero! Se supone que debes estar ahí para él y ayudarlo a crecer bien! "

"No me dejas en paz! ¿Crees que yo quería esto? Solo paso! Cuando nacieron los mellizos, yo estaba asustado! Yo no sabía qué hacer! Yo no estaba preparado para ser padre."

Kagome hizo una mueca a la palabra gemelos. "¡Cállate! Cállate bien? Porque he estado allí! Pero deja que te diga... yo no hui por mi hijo. He estado allí todos los días para él. Cada vez que me necesitaba... Yo estaba allí para ayudarlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eso es lo que los padres hacen. "

"Kagome BIEN!" Hojo gritó agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. "Está bien, tú ganas! Tu eres mejor padre de lo que nunca seré! Feliz ahora?"

Kagome sólo dio la vuelta y caminó por la habitación, tratando de no golpear a Hojo. "Ahora", dijo Hojo después de unos pocos minutos incómodos, "¿Vas a entregar Shippo o no?"

"¿Qué te parece?" dijo Kagome, su voz llena de ira. "No voy a dejar a mi hijo en cualquier lugar cerca de ti. Tu siquieras sabes qué aspecto tiene el? Nunca lo tendras mientras yo tenga vida."

La voz de Hojo tenía un tono mortal para ella, "Te arrepentirás de esto, Kagome." Y sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de atrás. Dejando de pie a Kagome allí, echando humo y lágrimas.

"Kagome?" -dijo una voz tranquila detrás de ella. Kagome se giró lentamente para ver a Sango allí de pie con los ojos muy abiertos. "Kagome ¿estás bien?"

Kagome volvió la cabeza de Sango para que ella no pudiera ver las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. "¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de que viniera aquí. Porque yo he querido decirle eso durante casi 6 años."

"Kagome, está bien estar molesta."

"Molesta? ¿Por qué debo estar molesto? Sólo porque el hombre que acaba de salir de acá me dejó sola cuidando de un bebé de 4 meses, y cuando regresó sólo quería a mi hijo para conseguir dinero? Sólo deseo haberle dicho eso cuando se fue. "Las lágrimas estaban cayendo rápidamente por su cara.

"Lo siento Kagome, quiero decir... si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer .. si quieres hablar de esto ..."

"¿Qué quieres que hablemos?" preguntó Kagome, luchando por contener sus sollozos. "¿Qué tan malo se sentía para mi verlo irse como si yo no significara nada para el? Estar sola todo este tiempo? Porque estoy haciéndolo muy bien ahora mismo sin él!"

Sango se acercó y tiró de su amiga en un abrazo apretado. "Vas a estar bien, Kagome."

Kagome hipo, "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Tu no tienes de que preocuparte. Voy a estar bien. Quiero decir... no es como... como cuando se fue y me senté noche tras noche, llorando. ? Sabes lo que quiero decir ¿Quién lo necesita, él no estaba allí para ayudarme a cuidar Shippo, yo tenía miedo de que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien ".

"Por supuesto que lo estas. Shippo es un chico dulce, y él va a crecer para ser un buen hombre."

"Yo estaba allí cuando empezó a crecer, cuando empezó a gatear, luego, cuando él comenzó a caminar, y cuando dijo su primera palabra que fue mamá. He pasado a través de 5 cumpleaños maravillosos con Shippo, y Hojo ni siquiera envió una carta o le dio una llamada telefónica. Yo no lo necesita, entonces, y yo no lo necesito ahora o nunca".

"Kagome?"

"No, sabes que Sango? Voy a estar allí para Shippo todos los días de su vida. Si necesita ayuda, entonces yo voy a estar ahí para él. Me voy a asegurar que crezca correctamente. Voy a asegurarme de que el pase a través de jardín de infantes, la escuela secundaria, y yo voy a hacer que vaya a una buena universidad. Voy a asegurarme de que no crezca y se convierta igual que su padre. Voy a asegurarme de que crezca de la manera correcta ".

Ella dejó escapar un leve grito cuando ella comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Sango. Sango supuso que Kagome había estado queriendo decir todo eso por años.

"¿Es tan malo para mí querer compartir mi vida con alguien que me ama?" dijo Kagome. "Quiero decir... ¿crees que yo quería que las cosas resultaran así? Para tener un marido que me deje como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, ¿quién querría eso?"

"Nadie. Y yo no quiero que te pasas la vida esperando por él", dijo Sango seria. "No vale la pena. Quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz por el resto de su vida. Eso es lo que tu y Shippo ambos se merecen. Compartir su vida con alguien que tu ames ¿Que somos el resto de nosotros? Extraños? Hay gente que te quiere y siempre te amara, Kagome."

Kagome levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Sango. "¿Quieres decir eso?"

Sango le dio una sonrisa y un apretón suave. "Cada. Palabra Vamos... vamos a ir y decir adiós al resto de los alumnos. Eso te levanta el ánimo."

Kagome puso buena cara y se fue con Sango, quien le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras Kagome se secó la cara con la manga. Kagome puso una sonrisa forzada mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta y comenzó a despedir hacia los pocos estudiantes restantes que sonrió y saludó con la mano a ella. En el momento en que casi todos los estudiantes habían salido, sin embargo, Kagome había dado cuenta de que Sango parecía estar luchando consigo misma acerca de algo.

"¿Qué pasa Sango?" -le preguntó.

Sango había levantado la mirada sorprendida, antes de buscar culpables. "Kagome?" dijo tímidamente: "¿Qué quiso decir Hojo... cuando dijo gemelos?"

Kagome se tensó. Ella bajó la cabeza: "¿Cuánto te has enterado?"

"Casi todo", dijo Sango disculpa. "Fue un poco difícil no oír."

Kagome sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga y respiró hondo varias veces. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia, antes de decir: "Lo siento."

Sango apretó el brazo por los hombros antes de preguntar: "Así que... ¿qué quiso decir con gemelos?"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, pero no de tristeza, ira. "Es que... tuve una hija... hermana gemela de Shippo..."

La quijada de Sango cayo. "Shippo tiene una hermana?" -gritó Sango con asombro.

"Él hizo... mi niña... ella murió en el parto. Shippo nació primero... y luego mi hija... pero..."

"Oh Kagome," dijo Sango mientras ella le dio otro fuerte abrazo. "Lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea."

Al cabo Kagome, un pequeño había venido corriendo desde la caja de arena, hacia las dos mujeres.

"Mami?" dijo Shippo preocupación. "Mamá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"


	7. Sentirse Mejor?

**Capítulo 7: sentirme mejor?**

Kagome rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y puso otra sonrisa forzada, "Estoy bien Shippo. Estoy muy cansada."

"¿Cansada? Lloras cuando estás cansada?" preguntó Shippo, todavía mirandola asustado.

Kagome se agachó a su nivel y habló con voz suave: "He estado bajo mucha presión hoy. Eso es todo."

"Kagome?" dijo Sango. "No te ves bien. ¿Tú y Shippo deberían ir a casa un poco más temprano?"

Kagome volvió a mirar a Sango en sorpresa, "¿Estás segura Sango?"

Sango asintió. "No me molesta en absoluto. Además sólo hay unos pocos más niños de todos modos. Creo que lo puedo manejar. Pero te diré lo que..." de repente tenia una gran sonrisa. "¿Por qué Shippo y tu no vienen a mi casa a cenar esta noche?"

"A cenar?" repitió Kagome.

"¡Sí, mis hijos han estado muriendo por jugar con Shippo durante mucho tiempo, ya que podrían jugar mientras tú y yo hablamos Además, creo que Miroku estaría feliz de verlos a ambos de nuevo.".

"Oh, podamos mamá?" rogó Shippo. "No he visto a Keiko, Sakura, y Kyo durante tanto tiempo! ¿Podemos? ¿Eh? ¿Podemos?"

"Bueno ... yo ..." miró a la cara de la esperanza de su hijo y de nuevo con cuidado a Sango. Ella suspiró en derrota, "Está bien. Creo que me vendría bien una noche libre de la cocina de todos modos."

"¡Sí!" gritó Shippo feliz.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó una voz dulce. Shiori había llegado desde la derecha detrás de Shippo y estaba mirando a todo el mundo con curiosidad; Kagome vio que ella estaba ocultando algo detrás de su espalda. "Señorita Kagome? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Kagome aunque sonaba mucho más alegre que antes. "Realmente, Shiori, estoy muy cansada. Así que me voy a ir a casa temprano con Shippo bien?"

Shiori sólo se sonrojó y asintió. Kagome arqueó una ceja de manera pregunta, "¿Qué pasa Shiori?"

"Yo... yo..." tartamudeó Shiori mientras seguía ruborizandose.

"Está bien", dijo Shippo alentador. "Sólo se lo tienes que dar q ella."

"Darme que... oh!" Kagome se quedó sin aliento. Shiori le tendió un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres.

"Se veía tan triste", dijo Shiori avergonzada "Y yo que pensaba que éstas podrían animarte... ¿verdad?" miró a Kagome con ojos esperanzados.

Kagome se sintió tan conmovida que ella pensó que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo. Tomó el pequeño ramo y dijo: "Son magníficas. Me encantan." ella respiró hondo y olió su aroma dulce. "Sabes... Me siento mejor ahora que en mucho tiempo."

Shiori sonrió mientras Kagome se levantó. "Gracias Shiori voy a recordar este favor, que tengas un buen fin de semana,.. Y nos vemos el lunes." Se volvió hacia Sango y dijo: "Vamos a verte esta noche. Nosotros... vamos a hablar un poco más entonces." Sango asintió una vez, Kagome se volvió hacia Shippo, "Shippo? Vamos."

Shippo dio un rápido abrazo rápido a Shiori antes de que acompañar a su madre al estacionamiento. Pero antes de irse, Kagome se volvió y dijo: "Shiori? Por favor, dile a tu padre que tenga un buen fin de semana también."

Shiori y Sango se miraron sorprendidas por la petición. "Claro, Sra. Kagome," contestó Shiori alegremente mientras comenzaba a moverse. Ambos madre e hijo le devolvieron el saludo antes de dirigirse a su coche.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista, Sango se inclinó para Shiori: "¿Sabes Shiori... eso fue una cosa muy bonita que hiciste."

Shiori miró a Sango y le preguntó: "¿Crees que hizo sentir mejor a la Sra. Kagome?"

"Oh, creo que sí. De verdad la hizo feliz, respondió Sango. "Mira que tu padre debería estar llegando en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar tus cosas? Voy a esperar aquí contigo".

"Ok!" Shiori gritó y corrió hacia el edificio.

_"¿Por qué esa sonrisa me recuerda mucho a Kagome?"_ Sango pensó mientras miraba de nuevo la retirada de Shiori.

"Mami?" preguntó Shippo. "¿Por qué le has dicho a Shiori que le diga a su papá que tenga un buen fin de semana?"

"Oh," dijo Kagome rápidamente. "No hay razón, sólo ser amable."

"Claro, claro," dijo Shippo como si supiera algo que ella no hizo.

_* Unos minutos después *_

"Shiori!" gritó Inuyasha mientras se dirigía a las puertas delanteras.

"Por aquí, papá!" gritó mientras corría Shiori y saltó a sus brazos. Después de aquel abrazo se echó hacia atrás y le dio su padre una mirada cruzada. "¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Nunca tardas."

Inuyasha la dejo de un salto abajo ", Enana lo siento, pero el tráfico era una pesadilla absoluta". Miró a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa papá?" preguntó Shiori.

"¿Qué? Oh, nada. Me estaba preguntando dónde está Kagome. Ella está adentro?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"No," dijo otra voz. Inuyasha saltó, él no vio a Sango allí de pie. "Temo que Kagome no se sentía bien, así que ella y Shippo salieron un poco antes. De hecho, sólo los echaba de menos."

"No se siente bien?" Inuyasha se hizo eco de la preocupación. "¿Está bien?"

Sango se encogió de hombros: "Yo no creo que sea nada serio, ella sólo parecía cansada. La invite ella y Shippo a cenar esta noche en mi casa así que voy a mantener un ojo en ella.". Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la escuela, pero luego se detuvo rápidamente como si acabara de recordar algo. "Oh, por cierto", añadió mientras volvía la cabeza hacia él. "Kagome, dijo que espera que tu y Shiori tengan un buen fin de semana". Echó un vistazo a Shiori y le dijo: "Cuidate Shiori. Nos vemos la semana que viene". Y con eso, se fue.

_"Tener un buen fin de semana?",_ Pensó Inuyasha.

"¿Papá?" dijo Shiori preocupada al ver que su padre no se había movido durante casi un minuto. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," dijo Inuyasha en un casi en un estado de ensueño. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó a nivel de los ojos con Shiori a preguntar: "Shiori? ¿La Sra. Kagome parecía que estaba enferma?"

Shiori se encogió de hombros: "No lo sé. Pero Shippo y yo vimos que estaba llorando. Pero le di unas flores para hacerla sentir mejor, y ella sonrió y dijo que se sentía mejor de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. A ella realmente le gustaron mis flores! "-dijo con orgullo-.

_"Ella estaba llorando?",_ Pensó Inuyasha preocupado. _"¿Por qué estaba llorando?"_

"¿Papá?" Shiori le preguntó de nuevo cuando ella vio que se había congelado de nuevo.

Inuyasha sonrió. "Eso fue muy amable de tu parte Shiori. Bien, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a casa ahora?" Cuando ella tomó la mano de su padre, se acercó a donde estaba aparcado el coche. Mientras Inuyasha le metio en él preguntó: "¿Kagome realmente dijo que tuviera un buen fin de semana?"

"Hmn, sí", dijo Shiori. "Ella dijo que ella esperaba que tuvieras un buen fin de semana. Y luego se fue. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"No hay razón, sólo para estar seguro", respondió Inuyasha.

"¿En serio?" Shiori le preguntó como si supiera algo que él no hizo.

"Sí, de verdad," dijo Inuyasha un poco más fuerza esta vez. "Yo estaba simplemente asegurándome de que ella no dijo algo diferente. No es que me importe ni nada".

Por supuesto, podía oír que su corazón no estaba de acuerdo.


	8. El Pasado De Kag Y La Hermana De Shippo

**Capítulo 8: El pasado de Kagome, y la hermana de Shippo**

Esa tarde, Kagome se detuvo frente a la casa de Sango. Tan pronto como se bajó del coche, oyó dos pequeñas voces en voz alta, "La tía Kagome! Shippo!"

Kagome miró para ver a un par de pequeñas, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos marrones, corriendo hacia ella con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. "Keiko! Sakura!" gritó Kagome mientras ayudaba a Shippo a salir de su asiento de seguridad. Ella amaba a los niños de Sango... todos eran tan dulce / y duros como una roca, como su madre. Kagome siempre había pensado en Sango, Miroku, y sus hijos como su familia, a sus hijas les había insistido incluso en llamarla tía, a pesar de que no estaban relacionados. (Nota: Keiko había cumplido recientemente 8 y Sakura tenía 7).

Una vez Shippo estaba fuera del coche, corrió a darles un abrazo a ambas chicas. "Cuánto tiempo sin verlas!" dijo mientras ellas lo apretaban como si fuera un salvavidas.

"Niñas? Dejen a Shippo respirar. Nosotros no lo queremos sofocar antes de la cena."

Un hombre con una cola de caballo baja, vestido con una camisa púrpura y pantalones vaqueros vino caminando hacia fuera; llevando a un niño pequeño en sus brazos. "Kagome!" gritó Miroku. "Es bueno verte!"

"Es bueno verte también Miroku", dijo Kagome mientras caminaba hacia él para darle un abrazo, "Y por supuesto, también a ti Kyo." El bebé sólo gorgoteaba, chupando su pequeña mano. "Vamos," dijo Miroku mientras caminaba hacia la casa. "Sango ha querido hablar contigo desde que llegó a casa."

Kagome había tenido miedo de eso ", ¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó tratando de sonar despreocupada. Miroku se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la escalera principal. "No lo sé, pero seguro que parecía preocupada por ti. Vamos chicos!" gritó. "Vamos todos a entrar ahora!"

"Ah, papá," dijo Sakura.

"¿Tenemos que hacerlo?" Keiko preguntó con tristeza.

"Oh, ellos pueden jugar aquí por un tiempo", dijo a Sango que había aparecido en la puerta. "La cena no está lista todavía." Los chicos gritaron un Si y comenzaron a jugar a la mancha. Mientras jugaban, Sango miró a Kagome con una mirada seria antes de pasar a su marido: "Kagome y yo tenemos que ir y hablar. Miroku? ¿Crees que puedes terminar de preparar la cena?"

Miroku levantó las cejas: "Por supuesto no hay problema. Pero... ah... ¿qué hay de malo?" Él miró a Sango a Kagome y viceversa.

Sango simplemente salió y le entregó un trapo de cocina, "Sólo un poco de charla de chicas".

Miroku volvió a entrar, murmurando algo que sonó como _"Mujeres"._

Sango negó con la cabeza. "Puede ser un idiota", dijo a Kagome como ella puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y empezó a caminar un poco lejos de la casa, "Pero él es **mi** idiota".

Kagome sonrió: "Me alegro de ver que ambos se estén llevando tan bien."

"Bueno, tenemos nuestros altos y bajos", dijo Sango. "Pero todas las parejas no? Ven, vámonos de aquí." Ella llevo a Kagome a un gran árbol en el medio del jardín del frente, fueron a un banco de piedra pequeña y se sentaron en la sombra. Las dos mujeres se sentaron y vieron a los niños jugar durante un tiempo corto.

Sango miró a Kagome, quien a su vez estaba viendo Shippo.

"Mi hija habría sido de la edad de el también." Kagome le susurró, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo corriendo con las chicas.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tuviste gemelos?" Sango preguntó.

Con esto Kagome tragó, porque ella sabía que cuando Sango estaba así no hay manera de salir de la explicación. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, "Sango, eres mi mejor amigo, ya lo sabes cierto?"

Sango asintió, claramente sin entender lo que tenía que ver con el problema de Kagome.

Kagome miró hacia abajo a sus pies cuando comenzó a explicar su historia.

. "Hace años, cuando empecé a salir con Hojo, cuando era una persona amable y cariñosa que estaba contento con él, yo estaba feliz de que mi vida iba bien. Lo que no sabía era que iba a cambiar dramáticamente. ... "

Ella dejó escapar otro suspiro triste "Un día, yo estaba tan agotada después de salir de la escuela que Hojo decidió llevarme al bar para animarme", continuó Kagome.

"Para un bar?" Sango preguntó, sorprendida de que su amigo fuera a un bar. _"Ir a un bar es animar a Kagome?"_ Pensó.

"Bueno, yo no sabía que íbamos a un bar", dijo Kagome un poco a la defensiva. "Hojo, dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa."

"Bueno, supongo que debe haber sido cuando él te hizo entrar en un bar", dijo Sango.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Le dije que me llevara a casa. Que no quería entrar. Pero dijo que era sólo por unos minutos y luego nos iríamos."

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo exactamente en un bar?" preguntó Sango curiosidad.

"¿Qué te parece?" Kagome se rió con amargura. "Beber, por supuesto." Kagome sacudió la cabeza. "Me dio una copa pequeña pero él dijo que no era alcohol. Y yo todavía no puedo creer que **yo** le creí."

"¿Por qué? Ese idiota!", dijo Sango.

"De todas formas, como te decía, después de que él me dio ese pequeño trago... que me compró otro... y luego otro... y después de unos tragos, me di cuenta de que estaba borracha. Estaba tan borracha que estaba empezando a ver doble. Recuerdo exigirle a Hojo llevarme a casa. Pero estaba tan borracho que en vez de eso me llevo a un hotel. Realmente no recuerdo mucho después de eso. **sí** recuerdo chocar con algún chico y su novia en el vestíbulo. Hojo fue a la izquierda para ir al baño y yo me dirigí a nuestra habitación y me quedé dormida al instante. Era cerca de la medianoche y oí a alguien entrar en mi habitación, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver su rostro, pero tenía que haber sido Hojo. Él se movió hacia mí... "

"¿Lo empujaste lejos?" Sango intervino.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y miró a Sango.

"No."

"¿No?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y continuó.

"Sentí que se me acerco, e instintivamente me apoyó en su caricia. Él me puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada, no me importaba, probablemente porque estaba demasiado borracha para cuidarme siquiera. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó gentilmente". Kagome se tocó el labio, recordando todavía vivamente cómo se sentía.

"Recuerdo que gimió cuando voluntariamente abrí la boca para él, lo que le permitió profundizar el beso. Después de eso... bueno .. creo que sabes lo que pasa." Kagome termino.

Sango parecía confundida al principio, pero luego hizo clic. Ella asintió ruborizandose con la cabeza en dirección a su amiga, "¿Por qué no empujaste a Hojo lejos?" Preguntó ella.

"No lo sé... yo sentía que podía confiar en él... me sentí segura esa noche..." dijo Kagome. "Pero yo estaba tan borracha... Yo realmente no recuerdo casi nada." ella suspiró. "Un par de semanas más tarde me enteré de que estaba embarazada."

"Kagome," Sango colocado su mano sobre la suya y la apretó.

"Hojo estaba molesto, al principio yo no entendía por qué .. pero yo debería haber sabido que estaba enojado por el bebé. Cuando le dije a mi padre acerca de esto, él no estaba enojado conmigo... pero cuando le dije a Hojo lo que pasó. Mi padre me llevó al hospital para hacerme un ultrasonido y me enteré de que iba a tener gemelos! Hojo exigía que me hiciera un aborto, pero eso ni soñarlo. Estaba sorprendida de que mi padre estuviera de mi lado. Dijo que los bebés no deben sufrir a causa de lo que mi novio idiota hizo. "

"Siempre me gustó tu papá", dijo Sango.

"Sí, él es el mejor", dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. "De todos modos, nueve meses pasaron de forma rápida y se alegró mucho de que yo iba a tener mis bebés a ultima hora. Alrededor de 2 días antes de la fecha del nacimiento, empecé a tener contracciones y yo estaba dispuesta a dar a luz. Te puedes imaginar lo mucho que dolía , se sentía como si algo estaba desgarrándose por dentro de mí que necesitaba llegar rápido al hospital, pero me dolía demasiado Mi padre estaba en el trabajo y mi hermano había salido con Hitomi, así que estaba sola Hojo se acerco y... me encontraba en el suelo,... y le rogué que llamara a una ambulancia Así que llamó a una ambulancia y me llevaron al hospital, me acuerdo de dar a luz a lo que resultó ser mi hijo, pero antes de que mi segundo bebé saliera... yo... No podía con el dolor. Hojo era amigo de uno de los médicos y le pedí que me diera algo. No sé lo que era, pero me mareo... Y me desmayé.

Cuando me desperté unas horas más tarde pude oír a mi hijo llorando en los brazos de mi padre, a mi lado. Mi padre dijo que él llegó a tiempo para oír que yo había dado a luz a Shippo, y se apresuro a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Le dijeron que llevara a mi hijo mientras trataban de recuperar a mi hija. Yo estaba tan feliz de verlo allí, y aún más feliz de ver a mi hijo sano. Le pregunté dónde estaba mi niña. No me miró fijamente. Yo estaba empezando a preocuparme y pregunte de nuevo. Lo que oí me mato por dentro. Mi hija nació muerta. "

Sango se quedó sin aliento cuando ella puso sus brazos alrededor de Kagome en un abrazo.

"Me casé con Hojo pronto después de eso", dijo Kagome. "Quería que Shippo creciera con su padre. Y yo que pensaba que el ver a nuestro hijo... haría a Hojo cambiar... pero .. él ... no sé cómo... pero él no era el mismo de antes. Nos divorciados 4 meses después. Todavía lloro a mi hija muerta, pero Shippo ha traído tanta alegría a mi vida. "

Kagome comenzó a sollozar en silencio, Sango apretó su abrazo, y Kagome le devolvió el abrazo. Descansando del trauma al que se había enfrentado hace mucho tiempo

"¿Shippo ha sabido algo de esto?" Sango preguntó. "¿Sabe él que tenía una hermana?"

Kagome asintió. "Él sabe que tenía un gemelo que no lo logró. Lloró por su hermana muerta desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero creo que aún es demasiado joven para entender todavía."

"Así que han sido sólo Shippo y tu desde entonces?" preguntó Sango un poco enfadada.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, "No del todo. Mi padre ha estado a nuestro lado desde que Hojo se fue. No importa qué, él siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito. Esa era la clase de padre que quería que Shippo tuviera".

"Y algún día va a pasar", dijo Sango con certeza. "Va a llegar el padre ideal para Shippo, y el marido adecuado para ti."

Kagome la miró con tristeza: "¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que voy a encontrarlo?"

Sango le tomó la mano y la sostuvo de nuevo, "Porque yo creo que hay una persona allí afuera para cada uno. Lo importante es seguir esperando y buscando hasta encontrarlos. Y no te conformes con menos."

"¿Pero cómo voy a saber que es el correcto?" preguntó Kagome un poco desesperada.

"Lo sabrás," dijo Sango. "Después de todo, tu ya lo conoces."

Kagome se giró para mirarla. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Sango sonrió: "Es algo que aprendí de un cuento de hadas. Tu lo haz visto más una vez en tus sueños."

"Sango", dijo Kagome sacudió la cabeza exasperada. "Esta es la vida real, no la bella durmiente".

Sango se encogió de hombros: "No lo sé. Creo en todo hasta que es refutada. Así que creo en las hadas, los mitos, dragones. Existe todo, incluso si está en tu mente. Quién es para decir que los sueños y las pesadillas no son tan reales como el aquí y ahora? "

Kagome estaba en una pérdida de palabras.

"Además", continuó Sango. "Es como cuando mi madre me dijo una vez_..." Si tu ves la magia de un cuento de hadas, tu puedes enfrentar el futuro. "¿Y_ sabes? Yo creo en eso. La vida es como un cuento de hadas. Tu sabrás cuando tu príncipe se presente. Después de todo, ambos bailaron juntos antes. Y cuando lo conozcas... te amará... como lo hizo una vez en un sueño. "

"Eres tan poética," dijo Kagome.

Sango se rió, "échale la culpa a mi hermano Kohaku fue siempre un muchacho de buen corazón, así que supongo que me lo contagió a mí lo que quiero decir es... la vida es como un cuento de hadas;.. Y como un cuento de hadas, es necesario guardar el último baile. "

"El último baile?" Kagome repitió confundida.

"Sí," dijo Sango. "Mira... en la mayoría de los cuentos de hadas, hay una escena de baile de salón, ¿verdad? Bueno, imagina que nuestras vidas son como una gigantesca bola de mascaras. La fiesta empieza cuando se nace y termina cuando se muere. Toda tu vida, todo y todo el mundo están bailando a tu alrededor, a veces es demasiado difícil de soportar que todo el mundo lleve máscaras,.. Tu no sabe quiénes son o cómo es alguien a menos que empieces a bailar con ellos una vez que lo haces, aprendes cosas sobre ellos y sobre ti misma. Durante toda la ronda, se baila con diferentes personas, y una vez que tu baile más con ellos, tu empezaras a bailar con otra persona. Y siguen bailando, hasta que descubres un compañero de baile especial. Una vez que tú encuentras a esa persona, bailaras con esa persona por el resto de la noche. "

"Ya veo," dijo Kagome entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo. "Así que, no es la primera pareja de baile lo que importa, sino el último."

"Exactamente", dijo Sango mientras se levantaba. "En este momento, tu estás de pie a los lados y viendo bailar a todos. Pero tengo la sensación de que uno de ellos se van a plantear y pedirte bailar pronto".

Ella le ofreció su mano Kagome, "Vamos", dijo. "Miroku debe haber terminado de cocinar ya."

Kagome miró la mano durante un minuto antes, sonriendo ligeramente, tomandola y empezando a caminar hacia la casa. "Niños" llamo Sango. "La cena!"

Como Shippo y las chicas se acercaron corriendo, Kagome miró de reojo a Sango y le preguntó: "Así que... es tu último baile con Miroku?"

Sango sonrió. "Tengo la intención de bailar con él hasta que se acabe la fiesta. Siempre recuerda... el último baile siempre es el más hermoso y mágico. Así que guarda tu último baile con alguien especial".

"Sí," dijo Kagome mientras se dirigían a la casa. "Me acordare de eso."

_* Después de la cena *_

Todos lo pasamos genial, y la cena fue deliciosa. No mucho después de eso, Kagome y Shippo habían salido de la casa y se fueron a su casa. Shippo estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero. Kagome lo llevo a la casa, le cambió el pijama y lo metió en la cama. Metió las mantas a su alrededor, vio su rostro dormido durante mucho tiempo.

"No te preocupes", dijo en voz baja. "No voy a dejar que Hojo te lleve lejos de mí." Ella se inclinó y le besó la frente.

Esa noche, cuando se fue a dormir, soñaba con un baile de máscaras. Iba vestida con un vestido largo, plateado y llevaba una máscara simple. Ella estaba de pie a los lados mientras los demás bailaban.

Observó cómo los bailarines giraban a su alrededor en un frenesí de colores, cuerpos, y el ruido. Mientras miraba, alguien había aparecido, de repente era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. Estaba vestido con un elegante traje y una máscara de llanura, blanca, él le tendió la mano a ella en un gesto silencioso de pedir un baile. Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por la mano del desconocido; Kagome sonrió al sentir que su mano se entrelazaba con los suya, y comenzó a bailar.

No podía ver su rostro... excepto por un par de ojos dorados que la miraban desde detrás de la máscara.


	9. El pasado De Inu Y Un Accidente De Coche

**Capítulo 9: El pasado de Inuyasha y un accidente de coche**

Era domingo por la noche e Inuyasha estaba descansando en su cama después de que por fin pudo acostar a Shiori. Agotado se acostó, y se escuchaba el rítmico tictac del reloj que lo arrullaba a dormir.

Él tuvo un sueño inquietante:

Inuyasha abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando llegó a casa. Llamó a Kikyo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Escuchó un sonido, que, era el llanto de un bebé. Tenía que ser Shiori, y se dirigió hacia Shiori. Llamó a Kikyo otra vez, pero todavía no había respuesta por parte de su esposa.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de niños esperando ver a Kikyo atendiendo a su hija. Pero en vez de eso encontró Shiori a punto de caerse de la cuna. (El lado de la cuna había sido dejada abierta.)

Inuyasha corrió y la agarró justo cuando estaba a punto de caerse. Cargo a la niña que lloraba en sus brazos y le susurró hasta que el llanto del bebé se calmó y se reemplazo con un gorgoteo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Kikyo? Él recorrió la habitación con la esperanza de que Kikyo estuviera en el baño. Ella no estaba allí. Colocó a Shiori nuevo en su cuna una vez que ella se había calmado y había empezado a dormitar; Inuyasha se dirigió hacia el dormitorio principal, con la esperanza de que Kikyo estuviera allí. Él estaba molesto con ella y, con un giro rápido de la perilla de la puerta, abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio le heló el corazón. Kikyo estaba tendida en el suelo de la habitación... ella no se movía.

"Kikyo!" -gritó mientras corría hacia ella y le levantó la cabeza. "Kikyo? Kikyo?" Ella no respondió... ella no estaba respirando. Inuyasha prácticamente voló por las escaleras y llamó a una ambulancia, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, le dijeron que su esposa había muerto de un ataque al corazón...

Inuyasha asintió a una afirmación tan idiota. Le gritó al gran y gordo paramédico. "¿Por qué iba a tener un ataque al corazón? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?" El paramédico le dijo que se calmara, y lo hizo, pero no porque el paramédico le hubiera indicado que lo hiciera.

Era porque había oído Shiori llorar de nuevo.

Invito a los hombres a salir de su casa cuando subió a la habitación de Shiori. La levantó para mantener a su hija cerca de su corazón, y le susurró: "Somos sólo tú y yo ahora enana".

_"Kikyo..."_

Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado, con el sudor por todo el cuerpo. Había tenido ese sueño muchas veces durante cinco, casi seis años. Se estiró, sabiendo que no había manera de que fuera a dormir, aunque lo intentó. Suspiró y miró el reloj que decía 6:30.

"6:30 ya?" Suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el baño. Después de un baño rápido era hora de hacer el desayuno, él bajó las escaleras y miró el reloj de la cocina que ahora decia 7:06.

_"Es hora de despertar a Shiori,_ pensó mientras empezaba a poner los platos en la mesa y gritando por Shiori para bajar a desayunar. Después de unos minutos, Shiori bajo. Dijo un buen día antes de sentarse a la mesa y se frotó los ojos rojos.

"El especial de hoy es huevos" Inuyasha coloco unos waffles en el plato de Shiori y en el suyo. Shiori sonrió y comenzó a devorar sus huevos. Una vez que hubo terminado, Inuyasha miró el reloj: era ya 7:35. Era casi la hora de Shiori para prepararse para ir a la escuela y tenía que estar listo para el trabajo.

"Enana muy bien, es hora de vestirse", dijo recogiendo los platos, y comenzó a lavar. Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Shiori para ayudarla a vestirse. Una vez que llegó a su habitación, cogió una percha que tenia un conjunto de trajes y le dijo a ella que se lo colocara. Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a desabrochar las correas ella misma.

"Pronto no será necesario vestirte nunca más, ¿eh enana?" Inuyasha dijo con una voz fingida de tristeza.

Shiori negó con la cabeza y cantaban alegremente: "No, yo soy una niña grande!"

"Muy bien, ahora que te has vestido, tengo que ir a prepararme. Así que ve y coge todo lo que necesites para la escuela hoy."

Shiori asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar su mochila y su peluche de animal. (Un pequeño gato blanco con dos colas y los ojos rojos)

Una vez que estuvieron listos, Inuyasha y Shiori salieron, sabiendo que un día les esperaba.

_* Unos minutos después *_

Inuyasha llegó a la escuela, y para su sorpresa, Kagome no estaba en la puerta principal para saludar a los niños que llegaban como siempre lo hacía. Se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado del coche para desabrocharle el cinturón a Shiori. Fue hacia la nueva mujer en la puerta, ella le sonrió y le dijo buen día.

"Buenos días, señor", dijo en una voz alegre. "Mi nombre es Midoriko".

"Buenos días," dijo Inuyasha insatisfecho de que Kagome no estaba allí para saludarlo a el y a Shiori. "¿Dónde está Kagome?" -le preguntó un poco apresurado.

Midoriko se encogió de hombros, "Kagome está dentro de su oficina. Ella tiene mucho trabajo por hacer."

Esa respuesta no era lo suficientemente buena para Inuyasha. Se sentía vacío sin la voz alegre de Kagome para decir buenos días. Tomó Shiori de la mano y entró en el edificio, decidió que él recibiría sus buenos días sin importar como. Él llegó a la oficina de Kagome, llamó una vez y entró.

Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio y que estaba ocupado por los documentos de presentación. Kagome levantó la vista para ver quién había entrado y se sorprendió al ver que eran Inuyasha y Shiori.

"Buenos días Inuyasha," dijo, claramente sorprendida. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de mirar hacia abajo y sonreírle a Shiori. "Shiori Buenos días".

Shiori dio los buenos días y le preguntó dónde estaba Shippo.

"Ah, creo que está fuera en los columpios", dijo Kagome. Luego miró a Inuyasha y le preguntó si necesitaba algo.

"Umm, no me acaba de sorprender que no estabas en la puerta", podía sentir el rubor en su cara.

Kagome fue tomada por sorpresa, que el haya venido hasta aquí, sólo por un buenos días. Su corazón comenzó a latir súbitamente rápido. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia Shiori, que se había ido hace un rato, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

"Bueno, Inuyasha parece Shiori no puede esperar para jugar con Shippo nuevo", dijo Kagome mirando por la puerta abierta.

"Sí creo que sí. Ella ha estado con ganas de jugar con Shippo este fin de semana", dijo la voz nerviosa de repente. _"¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?_ _No es más que Kagome por amor de Dios? "_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gritó.

Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos cuando por fin oyó la voz de Kagome.

"¿Qué pasa Kagome?"

"Yo te podría estar preguntando eso, esta no es la primera vez que estas en el espacio", dijo con una risita. "¿Por qué es que cada vez que estamos solos... estas en el espacio?"

"Sólo estaba pensando..." Inuyasha dijo nerviosamente. "Esto... si no estas ocupada... tú... si no te importa ir por una taza de café algún día?" Él se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa

Kagome se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo sobre su regazo, porque sabía que si ella levantaba la vista para ver la cara de guapo de Inuyasha, sólo la haría sonrojar más.

"Claro", susurró. "Me encantaría".

"¿En serio? Quiero decir que es bueno... yo..." balbuceó. Kagome levantó la vista y sonrió tímidamente.

Inuyasha de repente miró su reloj, eran las 8:35.

"Oh, bien, llego tarde otra vez!"

Kagome se rió y le dijo que debería irse. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de irse le dio Shiori, que estaba afuera jugando un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos más tarde enana".

"Adiós papá", saludó Shiori a su padre al salir de la escuela y en su coche. Mientras se dirigía al dojo, él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_* * Mucho más tarde_

Kagome dio vistazo al reloj de la pared y noto que había pasado el tiempo que usualmente Inuyasha recogía a Shiori. _"Me pregunto qué le puede tomar tanto tiempo,_ pensó para sus adentros.

Miró de nuevo a su reloj: eran las 3:30 ya. Por lo general recogía Shiori a las 3:00.

"Señorita Kagome," dijo una voz pequeña. "¿Dónde está mi papá?" Shiori y Shippo se había acercado a su mesa.

"Sí, mamá", coincidió Shippo. "Nunca llega tan tarde."

Kagome tranquilizó a los dos diciendo que Inuyasha estaba llegando tarde otra vez y que va a estar aquí para recoger Shiori pronto. Ella dijo que él debe haberse quedado atascado en el tráfico de nuevo. Shiori asintió creyendo las palabras de Kagome y volvió a jugar con Shippo.

Pasaron los minutos y, a continuación horas. Shiori estaba llorando por que su papá no venia a recogerla. Kagome estaba preocupándose, así, preguntándose qué podría mantener ocupado a Inuyasha tanto tiempo. La escuela termina a las 5:00 y ya eran las 5:45. Ella suspiró y miró a Shiori que sollozaba en silencio.

"Shiori..." Kagome comenzó. Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar la frase, oyó el timbre del teléfono. "Espera", le dijo a Shiori. "Ese debe ser él ahora." Se acercó a donde estaba el teléfono y lo cogió.

"Hola... Kagome Higurashi habla?" No era Inuyasha en el otro extremo, lo que la había decepcionado.

_"Hola Sra. Higurashi? Me llamo Myoga. Estoy llamando en nombre de Inuyasha",_ dijo la persona llamada Myoga por teléfono.

Kagome le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba Inuyasha y cuando venía a recoger a Shiori.

Kagome se quedo en completo shock luego de lo que escucho:

_"Me temo que Inuyasha ha tenido un accidente de coche."_


	10. Una Noche Con Kagome

**Capítulo 10: Una noche con Kagome**

Kagome sintió como si un bloque de hielo le hubiera caído en el estómago. "¿Está bien?" le pregunto Kagome a Myoga en la otra línea.

_"Está inconsciente y en el hospital ahora mismo... Sra. Kagome me temo que todo el mundo está preocupado y están demasiados ocupados y no pueden ver esta noche Shiori. Así que si no es mucha molestia... ¿crees que podría hacerse cargo de Shiori durante un par de días ", se_ preguntó Myoga.

"No hay problema. Me encargaré de Shiori," miró Kagome a Shippo y Shiori que se había acercado a ella y la miraban preocupados al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kagome y lo que ella estaba diciendo.

_"El problema ahora es decirle a Shiori que su padre no va a ser capaz de recogerla hoy»,_ pensó Kagome tristemente.

"Myoga, ¿no? ¿Le importaría decirme en qué hospital está?" preguntó Kagome mientras sacaba una pluma y un pedazo de papel. Una vez que ella había conseguido el nombre del hospital, le dio a Myoga número de su casa, para que pudiera llamarla si había alguna noticia sobre la condición de Inuyasha. Una vez hubo terminado, Myoga comenzó a darle las gracias por cuidar de Shiori.

"Gracias por llamarme Myoga," dijo ella tratando de calmarse. "Les aseguro que voy a cuidar muy bien de Shiori."

Kagome colgó el teléfono después de eso.

"Mami?" preguntó Shippo mirando a Kagome con una mirada asustada. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Señorita Kagome?" preguntó Shiori. "¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Cuándo viene?"

Kagome suspiró. Ella respiró hondo y se inclinó para mirar a Shiori a los ojos. "Me temo que tendrás que quedarte en mi casa durante un par de días", dijo Kagome tan suavemente como pudo.

Shiori ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Por qué?" -le preguntó. "¿Dónde está mi papá?"

Kagome suavemente comenzó a acariciar el pelo blanco de Shiori. Kagome estaba debatiendo la posibilidad de contarle Shiori que su padre estaba en el hospital, o mentirle. Ella respiró hondo y decidió que Shiori se enteraría pronto o más tarde y dijo suavemente, "Shiori... veras... me temo que... tu padre ha estado en un accidente."

_"Inuyasha",_ pensó con una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

"¿Mi papá se ha hecho daño, Sra. Kagome?" preguntó Shiori, que empezaba a llorar.

"Me temo que si", dijo Kagome tirando de ella en un abrazo. "Pero te prometo que va a estar bien." Shiori comenzó a llorar en silencio, asintiendo a lo que Kagome había dicho, pero aferrándose a ella como si fuera su salvavidas.

Shippo estaba allí de pie, mirando a las dos chicas, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Kagome le tendió un brazo y tiró de él hacia el abrazo también. "Prometo que Inuyasha va a estar bien", repitió. "Hasta entonces, Shiori? Te vas a quedar conmigo y Shippo por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los dos sólo pudieron asentir mientras Kagome les llevó a los dos por las manos y los condujo fuera a donde estaba aparcado su _coche. Inuyasha por favor que estés bien-le_ rogó en silencio. Abrochó los dos en el coche y dijo: "Shiori... todo va a estar muy bien."

_* La casa de Kagome *_

"Bienvenida", dijo Kagome mientras ponía los dos niños en su coche y conducía hasta la casa. No era lujosa, sólo una sencilla casa de 2 pisos, de ladrillo con un jardín delantero lleno de flores silvestres.

Shippo corrió hacia la puerta principal, mirando mucho más alegre que en la escuela, "Hogar dulce hogar", dijo con alivio. Shiori, que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kagome, miraba a su alrededor. "Es muy bonito", dijo Shiori, tratando de sonar amable. Pero Kagome podía escuchar claramente la tristeza en su voz.

Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shiori y le dijo: "Ya te lo dije. Inuyasha va a estar bien. Vamos a..." Shiori sollozó y asintió mientras permitía que la llevaran a la casa.

En las primeras horas, Kagome y Shippo había estado tratando con todas sus fuerzas para animar a Shiori... pero estaba tan preocupada por su padre que ella se sentó en la alfombra de la sala de estar y se quedó mirando la pared. "Shiori...?" Shippo inició con tristeza.

Kagome puso su mano sobre el brazo de Shippo, y negó con la cabeza. "Déjame saber si necesitas cualquier cosa", dijo en voz baja. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena. (Lo cual es Ramen!) Shippo por otra parte hizo todo lo que pudo para animarla. Hizo muecas, dijo chistes malos, sacó algunos juguetes, e incluso hizo algunos trucos de magia.

Cuando hizo que un montón de hongos de juguetes diminutos aparecieran de un sombrero, por fin Shiori sonreía y reía.

"YEA!" -gritó. "¡Mami!" se fue corriendo a la cocina. "¡Mami! Hice reír a Shiori!"

Kagome sonrió. "Siempre fuiste bueno para hacer reír a la gente", dijo. En ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, "Espera," dijo, y fue a buscarla. _"Por favor, que sea una buena noticia»,_ pensó ella. Cogió el teléfono, y al final resultó ser Myoga nuevo.

_"La señorita Kagome?",_ Dijo.

"Myoga?" dijo antes de lanzar una mirada a su hijo. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que fuera a cuidar de Shiori. Shippo asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a la sala para hacer magia un poco más.

"Myoga?" repitió Kagome, con la esperanza de que ella no sonara demasiado desesperada. "Esta Inuyasha ¿bien?"

_"Él va a vivir",_ dijo Myoga. _"Él estuvo en terapia intensiva por un rato, pero me dijeron que él va a tener una recuperación completa"._

El alivio se apoderó de Kagome como las olas cuando se enteró de que Inuyasha iba a estar bien. "Él estaba en cuidados intensivos? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?" Preguntó Kagome queriendo saberlo todo.

_"Él estaba en un grave accidente de coche",_ dijo Myoga. _"Parece que la pandilla de demonios que causan estragos y causaron que varios coches estuvieran fuera de control. Uno de ellos estaba corriendo y se estrelló contra la puerta del lado de Inuyasha. Inuyasha había sufrido un trauma severo en su pecho izquierdo a su lado, una pierna rota, y rotas casi la totalidad de sus costillas. Afortunadamente, no tuvo un sangrado interno o pulmones perforados. Los médicos dicen que si él hubiera estado como humano entonces no había manera de que él podría haber sobrevivido al impacto "._

"Oh," dijo Kagome. "Pensé que era un medio demonio. Gracias a Dios por eso."

"Escucha", continuó Myoga. _"Pensé en llamar para que Shiori supiera que su padre va a estar muy bien. Todos ustedes pueden venir a verlo mañana"._

"Está bien," dijo Kagome sonriendo ante la idea. "Gracias por hacérnoslos saber. Adiós." Colgó y después llamó a los niños a la cocina.

"Shiori! Shippo!" ella llamó. Los dos llegaron corriendo, "¿Qué es eso mamá?" preguntó Shippo cara de preocupación.

Shiori estaba mirando hacia ella, y Kagome sabía que ella estaba esperando una buena noticia.

"Escucha", le dijo a ella. "Después de la escuela mañana, podemos ir a visitar a su padre en el hospital."

Shiori ojos se iluminaron. "Papá está bien?" -preguntó como si apenas atreverse a creerlo.

"Sí, eso fue lo que dijo Myoga por teléfono. Y dijo que Inuyasha iba a tener una recuperación completa."

Shiori gritó de alegría antes de arrojarse sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagome y le dio un abrazo.

_* Esa noche *_

Después de que se enteró de que su padre iba a estar bien, ella se había alegrado, y había vuelto a ser dulce y alegre de nuevo. Ella se rió y habló todo el tiempo en la cena, había salido y jugo con Shippo, y vio los dibujos animados por el resto de la noche. Y en el momento en que Kagome dijo que era hora de dormir, estaba más que dispuesta. A pesar de que Kagome había notado la mirada triste en sus ojos cuando Shiori pensó que nadie estaba mirando.

Kagome le había dado una gran camiseta adicional a Shiori para dormir, y la llevó a la habitación de invitados. Ella les leyo a Shiori y Shippo un cuento llamado "El cuento del cortador de bambú", les metió en la cama y dio las buenas noches a los dos.

Una vez que se había acostado, Kagome decidió llamar temprano. Había terminado de calificar unos papeles, lavar los platos, y se había preparado para la cama. Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos antes de caer en un sueño intranquilo.

_* Cerca de la media noche *_

Kagome había despertado repentinamente de su sueño. Por un momento ella no podía entender lo que le había causado ese despertar, es decir hasta que oyó crujir la puerta de su habitación abierta.

"¿Quién es?" -preguntó adormilada.

"Señorita Kagome?" dijo la voz inocente que ella reconocería en cualquier parte. "Shiori?" preguntó Kagome sentada en la cama. "¿Qué pasa cariño?"

Shiori se había acercado a la cama y se subió a las mantas al lado de Kagome. Kagome se había dado cuenta entonces que ella se veía como si hubiera estado llorando. "Oh, Shiori," dijo ella tirando a la chica en un abrazo.

"¿Por qué?" Shiori le preguntó entre sollozos. "¿Por qué mi papá se hizo daño?"

Kagome arrullo a Shiori de un lado a otro, tratando de consolarla con palabras suaves. Ella sabía lo que sentía... querer saber por qué le había pasado algo a uno de los padres. Pero Shiori ya había perdido a su madre, y ahora ella se había enfrentado con la idea de que podría perder a su padre. Kagome no la culpaba por llorar un poco.

"No te preocupes Shiori, estoy aquí... estoy aquí para ti," susurró ella a la niña.

Después de un rato, los sollozos de Shiori se habían calmado. Kagome miró hacia abajo para ver que Shiori se había quedado dormida. Kagome no quería llevarla de regreso a la habitación y le gustaría esto, así que ella la acostó a su lado y tiró de las mantas hasta la barbilla. Le dio un beso de buenas noches, y estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando oyó otra voz familiar preguntar.

"Mamá ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes, por favor?" pregunto la voz de su hijo.

Kagome se volvió hacia la puerta y asintió con la cabeza: "Está bien", susurró. "Simplemente no despiertes Shiori."

Shippo, vestido con un pijama azul caminó en silencio en el cuarto y subió silenciosamente en la cama al otro lado de su madre. Ella suspiró y tiró de las mantas a un lado y se movió al centro de la cama, con un niño a cada lado de ella. "Buenas noches", murmuró, y cerró los ojos. Sintió las dos pequeñas figuras acurrucándose más cerca de ella y poniendo sus bracitos alrededor de Kagome. Sonriendo, Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor de los dos... antes de dejar que el sueño se hiciera cargo.


	11. Pancakes y Vestidos

**Capítulo 11: Pancakes y vestidos**

Kagome había abierto los ojos a la mañana siguiente, preguntándose del calor que venia de cada lado de ella. Miró y vio a los dos Shippo y Shiori durmiendo con sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas. Por un momento se preguntó por qué estaban en su cama y por qué Shiori estaba aquí en su casa... y luego los acontecimientos de ayer regresaron.

"Inuyasha", dijo en voz baja mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con regresar a sus ojos. No, ella no tenía por qué llorar, Inuyasha iba a estar bien... de hecho iban a visitarlo hoy. Miró a su reloj... eran 7:00 am.

Kagome suspiró al dejar ir de las manos a los dos niños y con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama. Ella fue capaz de levantarse sin despertar a Shippo y Shiori, Kagome estaba agradecida porque ella deseaba que ambos siguieran teniendo sueños dulces por un poco más, y entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño para estar lista para el día.

Cuando salió, completamente vestida, ella miró hacia la cama y sonrió mientras los dos se habían acurrucado tanto, uno al lado del otro en el centro de la cama. Shippo estaba chupándose el pulgar, y Shiori estaba acurrucada en una pequeña bola como un gato. Ambos tenían expresiones tan dulces y pacíficas que estaban destilando "ternura" por todos lados.

Kagome puso una sonrisa socarrona mientras silenciosamente se acercó al armario y sacó una pequeña cámara. Ella apago el flash, y rápidamente tomó una foto de los dos ángeles dormidos. _'Oh, me van a odiar por esto en unos pocos años ",_ pensó Kagome. Pero no quería olvidar este momento.

Puso la cámara lejos y en silencio se coló abajo, decidiendo que iba a tener el desayuno cuando despertaran.

Después de un rato, ella había hecho una tanda rápida de panqueques. Acababa de poner los platos sucios en el fregadero cuando oyó un par de pasos suaves en la habitación.

Kagome miró por encima del hombro y les dijo: "Buenos días Shippo, Shiori."

"M-mm-mañana, mamá", bostezó Shippo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y cogiendo el tenedor mientras Kagome puso una gran pila de panqueques en frente de él.

"Buenos días, señorita Kagome," vino Shiori bostezando, frotándose sus ojos cansados. Kagome sonrió mientras Shiori entró vestida con su gran camisa.

"Shiori? Puedes llamarme Kagome bien? No tienes que añadir el 'Sra.' al principio", Shiorio asintió y se sentó en la silla en la mesa. Ella miró a Kagome con un delantal mientras ella estaba limpiando. Ella olió y se lamió sus labios, olía tan bien.

"¿Te gustan los panqueques, Shiori?" Preguntó Kagome. Shiori asintió con dulzura. "Me gustan con un montón de jarabe!" ella sonrió. Kagome se acercó a la mesa con otra pila y la botella de jarabe.

"¿Cuándo vamos a ver a mi papá, Kagome?" -preguntó ella mientras empezaba a verter jarabe en la parte superior, que caía por los lados y se llevaba los dedos.

"Vamos a comer primero y luego vamos a la escuela, después de eso vamos a ir al hospital" Shiori asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a lamerse los dedos. Kagome sintió su corazón saltar de alegría propia... hoy iban a ir a visitar a Inuyasha hoy... no podía esperar a ver su cara otra vez.

Una vez que Kagome había terminado de limpiar los platos, ella empezó a limpiar la cara de Shiori, tratando de quitar toda la miel de sus mejillas. Shiori por su parte, seguía riéndose, diciendo que le hacia cosquillas.

"Shippo?" dijo una vez que se termiraon con el desayuno, "Es hora de que te vistas."

Shippo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a subir a su habitación. Kagome volvió su atención a la niña, que por ese momento se lamía el pulgar.

"Está bien Shiori, es tiempo para que te vistas también, ¿listo?" Shiori asintió y tomó la mano de Kagome, dirigiéndose hacia arriba de la habitación de Kagome.

"Pero", comenzó Shiori. "Toda mi ropa está en mi casa."

"Oh, no te preocupes", dijo Kagome. "Te puedo ayudar".

Una vez que entró en la habitación de Kagome, ella puso Shiori en la cama y comenzó a buscar a través de su armario. Shiori hizo girar los pulgares, y le preguntó Kagome lo que estaba buscando.

"Ya verás", dijo Kagome mientras ella comenzó a mover cajas y ropa vieja.

Buscó en su armario hasta que ella finalmente encontró una caja que estaba marcado, "Kagome Ropa infancia. "Ah lo encontré!" ella dijo con entusiasmo. Ella le sonrió a Shiori mientras sacaba la caja grande. Kagome puso la caja sobre la cama y muy cuidadosamente sacó los vestidos que ella usaba cuando tenía la edad de Shiori. Ella tenía 5 pequeños vestidos... uno era de un rosa pálido con lazo rojo brillante en la parte delantera y dos en la parte posterior. El segundo era un vestido azul con un corazón de color rosa brillante en el centro. Había uno verde cubierto de brillantes margaritas blancas y amarillas. El cuarto era de color amarillo-naranja y pequeños garabatos y un gatito marrón. Y por último, un vestido blanco con pequeños brillantes estrellas que brillaban en la luz. Shiori señaló el de las estrellas brillantes, y dijo: "Me gusta es uno de los mejores!"

Kagome lo cogió para examinarlo en busca de desgarros o agujeros. Cuando Kagome vio que todavía estaba en perfectas condiciones, sonrió y le dijo Shiori que había hecho una buena elección. "Este era mi conjunto favorito cuando tenía tu edad", dijo Kagome deslizando el vestido por encima de la cabeza de Shiori. "Mi madre me lo hizo hace mucho tiempo."

Shippo luego asomó la cabeza en la habitación, completamente vestido y dijo: "Nos va mamá?" -preguntó rápidamente. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

Kagome asintió mientras se levantaba, pero mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sintió que Shiori apoderarse de su mano para detenerla. Cuando Kagome miró a Shiori, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando como si quisiera decir algo, pero se volvía roja como un tomate.

"Shiori?" preguntó Shippo interesados.

"Kagome...?" Shiori le susurró en voz baja mientras sentía su mano temblar un poco pequeña en la suya. Un ceño fruncido llegó al rostro de Kagome al ver el grado de preocupación que Shiori tenia. "¿Qué esta mal Shiori?" le preguntó suavemente mientras se inclinaba hasta el nivel de los ojos.

Shiori levantó la cabeza y le preguntó Kagome lo último que Kagome estaba esperando que ella le pidiera. "Señorita Kagome? Puedes... ¿puedo llamarte... ¿puedo llamarte mamá?" Shiori le preguntó avergonzada.

Decir que Kagome se sorprendió era una subestimación, ella se sentó en la cama y tragó, sin saber qué responder. Shippo miró sorprendido mientras miraba a Shiori a su madre y hacia abajo de nuevo. Kagome miró a la cara dulce de Shiori por un breve momento y una sonrisa de Kagome.

"Puedes llamarme mamá, pero con una condición," Kagome levantó un dedo delante de ella.

"No me puedes llamar mamá cuando nadie más que Shippo este alrededor, bien?" Shiori la miró en estado de shock, y la mayor sonrisa que Kagome había visto en su vida había aparecido en su rostro mientras Kagome asintió y dio un gran abrazo.

"Sí mamá," dijo ella alegremente. Kagome le devolvió el abrazo, disfrutando de la sensación y las palabras que vinieron de Shiori.

Kagome y luego miró a Shippo y le preguntó: "¿Está bien contigo Shippo?"

Shippo todavía parecía aturdido por un momento, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¿Eso quiere decir que Shiori es mi hermana ahora?" -preguntó con entusiasmo.

Kagome se rió, "Sólo para fingir... pero sí. Siempre y cuando no le digan a nadie más... A Inuyasha especialmente. No sé lo bien que le va a tomar a eso".

Shippo saltaba y gritaba: "Yo tengo una hermana! Tengo una hermana!"

"Está bien," dijo Kagome, odiando romper el estado de ánimo feliz. "Tenemos que irnos ahora."

Pero mientras se dirigían abajo, Kagome se quedó mirando a la cara de Shiori, que parecía como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Había algo muy familiar en su cara... y la forma en que ella dijo: 'Mami'... sonaba casi... bien...

"Mami?" llamo Shippo, quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta del coche.

"Voy Shippo", dijo Kagome mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y Shiori corrió para estar con su nuevo "hermano".

"Iremos a ver papá después de la escuela?" Shiori preguntó cuando Kagome abrió la puerta del coche y les ayudo a entrar

"Sí", prometió Kagome. "Te prometo que vamos a ir a ver a Inuyasha tan pronto como la escuela haya terminado". Shiori sonrió y agarró la mano de su mamá.

"Vamos mamá!"


	12. Me Gusta Como Suena Eso

**Capítulo 12: Me gusta como suena eso**

Cada minuto en la escuela se sentía como una hora. Kagome no podia evitar mirar el reloj cada 10 minutos y suspirar de frustración. Por supuesto, ella no era la única, Shippo y Shiori también parecían haber desarrollado el hábito molesto de mirar el reloj cada vez que tenían una oportunidad. No fue hasta que sonó la campana, haciéndoles saber que la escuela había terminado por el día, todos ellos fueron capaces de suspirar de alivio.

Kagome le pregunto a Sango si podía hacerse cargo de llevar a todos los niños fuera mientras ella le explicaba que ella iba a llevar a Shiori a visitar a su padre en el hospital. Sango asintió, aunque Kagome se preguntó acerca de la extraña mirada que Sango le estaba dando... como si supiera algo que ella no hizo. Pero rápidamente lo saco de su cabeza.

Ella llevó a los dos niños de la mano y los llevó a su coche. "Por fin se iremos a ir a ver a mi papá?" Shiori le preguntó esperanzado.

Kagome asintió: "Sí, creo que todos esperamos el tiempo suficiente." Ella los coloco en el asiento trasero antes de que ella misma se pusiera al frente y salió de la zona de aparcamiento. "Sí, vamos a ir a ver a Inuyasha..." pero ella parecía decir más para sí misma que para los niños.

_* El Hospital *_

Shiori miró por la ventanilla del coche de Kagome hacia el edificio alto y claro con sus numerosas ventanas con docenas de personas que entran y salen. Shiori tomó su gatito de peluche, que ella llamaba Kirara, y señaló el edificio del hospital, dejando a Kirara saber que su papá está ahí.

"Mamá, papá esta allí?" señaló el hospital. Kagome asintió.

"Sí, lo esta." Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kagome mientras recordaba lo que Shiori le preguntó esta mañana.

_"¿Puedo llamarte mamá?"_. Una sensación de calor se instaló en el estómago cada vez que Kagome Shiori la llamaba su mamá. Kagome aparcó el coche y se inclinó hacia atrás para ayudar a Shippo y Shiori.

Shippo miró hacia el edificio del hospital con los ojos grandes. "Es enorme!" -dijo con asombro.

"Tiene que ser", dijo Kagome mientras cerraba la puerta y dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de donde estaba. "Este lugar se hace cargo de un montón de gente."

"Wow", dijo Shippo con asombro.

Kagome se dirigió a través de la entrada del hospital, con un niño en cada mano.

_* Mientras tanto *_

"Este es el hospital?" Hojo preguntó mirando por la ventana del taxi en el edificio del hospital. Había seguido a Kagome inadvertido al hospital. "Sí", respondió el taxista. "¿Vas a ir a visitar a alguien?"

"Supongo que se puede decir eso", respondió Hojo. Pagó al taxista y se dirigió a la puerta principal del hospital.

_* Kagome, Shippo, y Shiori *_

_-Oh, vamos,_ pensó Kagome con impaciencia.

Los tres se habían dirigido a la recepcionista y estaban esperando a que colgara el teléfono. Kagome estaba dando golpecitos con el pie contra el suelo de baldosas duras con disgusto mientras observaba la plática mujer.

"Sí, no... no... yo...", dijo la recepcionista en el teléfono. "Mira, no me importa si él no quiere una oportunidad, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo bien?" dijo frustrada antes de colgar.

"Disculpe, ¿hay alguien con el nombre de Inuyasha Takahashi aquí?" Preguntó Kagome, aliviada de que ella había colgado por fin el teléfono.

La recepcionista le pidió que esperara un momento mientras miraba a su nombre en una lista de verificación a su lado.

Después de unos minutos, ella finalmente respondió: "Sí, él está en la 5 ª planta. Su familia ya le había visitado un poco antes. ¿Y usted es...?"

"Soy una amiga", dijo Kagome aunque por alguna razón que no le gustaba la palabra "amiga". "Estoy aquí con su hija", señalando hacia abajo a Shiori que estaba mirando con preocupación.

"¿Papá está bien?" -preguntó ella con timidez.

La mujer sonrió alentadoramente a la niña antes de que ella señalara al final del pasillo, "El es médico Sr. Takahashi," dijo señalando a un hombre con una bata blanca que estaba hablando con una enfermera. "El te dirá". Kagome asintió con la cabeza y dijo un rápido "gracias" antes de marcharse.

"Perdón!" llamo Kagome al médico. El médico levantó la vista, y Kagome vio que tenía una expresión tan dulce, que le daba el aspecto de una persona que ni siquiera podía matar una mosca.

Él asintió con la cabeza a la enfermera que estaba hablando y se acercó a su encuentro. "Hola," dijo amablemente. "Mi nombre es Dr. Suikotsu. ¿Hay algún problema?"

"No," respondió Kagome, "Pero me dijeron que usted es médico de Takahashi Inuyasha ... y yo sólo quería saber cómo esta él." Suikotsu asintió y los guió hacia el ascensor.

"No sé cuánto le han dicho..." dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas y pulsó el botón con el número 5. "Pero él estuvo en un grave accidente de coche."

"Sí," dijo Kagome mientras Shippo y Shiori comenzó a hablar el uno al otro. "He oído. ¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo que esta última parte en un susurro para que sólo Suikotsu podía oír.

"Bueno," dijo en voz tan baja Suikotsu también que solo Kagome podía oír. "Una pandilla de demonios estaban causando susto en el centro y causaron que varios coches perdieran el control. Uno de ellos iba tan rápido que pasó un semáforo en rojo y chocó contra la puerta del lado del Sr. Takahashi." No debió haber notado la mirada asustada y preocupada en el rostro de Kagome, porque él seguía diciendo: "Es una suerte para él que es una medio-demonio. Menos y él no habría vivido. Inuyasha sufrió un trauma severo de su pecho izquierdo, una pierna rota, algunas costillas rotas, y perdió mucha sangre. Pero no hay hemorragia interna, o de los órganos perforados, y se está recuperando rápidamente".

Los niños miraron hacia él y le preguntó cuando Inuyasha saldría del hospital. "Yo le doy... tal vez un par de semanas de reposo en cama, ya que ni siquiera sabían que él había sido herido", respondió el médico.

"Así que..." comenzó Shiori que se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Kagome. "Mi papá va a estar bien?"

Suikotsu sonrió amablemente y dijo: "Sí, tu papá va a estar bien. Sólo hay que asegurarse de que él duerma lo suficiente hasta que se cure totalmente. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?"

Shiori asintió feliz y le preguntó: "Sí, ¿dónde está?"

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos salieron a la 5 ª planta. "Esta en la habitación 534 justo allí", dijo Suikotsu apuntando a una de las muchas puertas.

"¿Está en cuidados intensivos?" Kagome le preguntó en voz baja.

"Tuvo un poco de cirugía", respondió Suikotsu verdad. "Pero como he dicho, no es nada que no se recuperan completamente."

Los condujo hasta la puerta, la abrió para ellos. "Está durmiendo ahora, pero creo que él se debe despertar muy pronto. Creo que le quitaría un peso de encima si él sabe que su hija estaba a salvo."

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias. Ella llevó a los otros dos, en silencio a la habitación mientras Suikotsu cerró la puerta detrás de ellos tres. Esperó hasta que oyó sus pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta de pie antes de que le diera una buena mirada alrededor de la habitación.

Era una habitación grande con las mismas paredes lisas blancas que parecían ser capaces de darle dolores de cabeza si las mirabas a largo plazo. Inuyasha estaba durmiendo en una cama con un par de máquinas conectadas a sus brazos, que estaban haciendo todo ese molesto "pitido" cada segundo.

Kagome cautelosamente se acercó a la figura durmiente, tan silenciosa como pudo, antes de que ella luego, con cuidado se sentara en una pequeña silla que estaba junto a la cama. Mientras Shippo miraba las máquinas, Shiori estana en el regazo de Kagome, ella miró a su padre, antes de mirar a Kagome.

"¿Por qué papá no despierta, mamá?" -preguntó volviéndose para mirar a Inuyasha de nuevo.

"Porque él está descansando..." Kagome respondió en voz baja.

Pero tan pronto como ella hablaba, un murmullo suave vino de Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos con pereza. Miró a su alrededor a sus invitados antes de que él sonriera.

Gome': "Su voz era un susurro de sonido, su lengua se negaba a dar forma a las letras correctamente. Tragó saliva para humedecer la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo." Hola Kagome. "

Shiori se inclinó para que pudiera echar un vistazo más de cerca a la cara de su padre, y lo miró con ojos preocupados y fuera de foco ligeramente. "Papá," dijo ella en voz tan baja que Kagome no estaba segura de que hubiera dicho nada en absoluto. Shiori le abrazó con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba y decía "papá" una y otra vez. Inuyasha se estremeció un poco. "Estoy bien Shiori. Todo va a estar bien."

Shiori sólo pudo asentir cuando por fin se recostó en el regazo de Kagome.

"¿Cómo ha estado mi niña?" -le preguntó.

Shiori se frotó los ojos rojos y dijo mucho más alegremente, "¡Genial! Me fui a casa con Shippo y Kagome anoche! Jugamos y...", mientras ella seguía y seguía sobre lo que pasó ayer, su padre estaba tratando de incorporarse. Pero cuando trató de moverse, el dolor en la parte baja del estómago lo obligó a recostarse. Kagome le dijo que no se exigiera tan duro, e Inuyasha fue consolado por sus palabras.

Mientras Shiori continuaba con la historia, junto con Shippo que interrumpia de vez en cuando, Inuyasha miró a Kagome y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos un poco rojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que debía de haber estado llorando.

_"Ella derramó lágrimas por mí, lloro por mí...-sonrió_ con gratitud y la tomó de la mano y la apretó. Kagome lo miró sorprendida a su repentina muestra de afecto, pero sólo le dio una sonrisa y golpeo suavemente su espalda.

Kagome entonces se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha mantenía cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba la historia de los niños, sin querer, ella le soltó la mano y la puso sobre su hombro. Él la miró con confusión, con los ojos todavía un poco confuso.

"Aún tienes que dormir", dijo en voz baja. Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque no queriendo caer dormido todavía. Miró a Shiori que estaba mirando a los cables atados a sus manos.

"Gracias por cuidarla Kagome," le dijo. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que no era un problema en absoluto.

"Ella es una niña adorable, una de las más dulces que he visto", dijo ella mirando a Shiori que ahora tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Kagome.

"Ella sí que es..." Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo y echó un vistazo a Shiori. Shiori se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

"¿Qué soy yo?" exigió Shippo que estaba mirando un poco alrededor.

Kagome se rió mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí a ella, "Y tú eres el chico más amable que he conocido".

Feliz de que estaba incluido, Shippo hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Shiori le sonrió a su 'hermano' antes de que le hablara a su padre sin pensar: "Mamá tiene una casa muy bonita. Y hace tortitas realmente buenas".

Kagome comenzó a ruborizarse y le dijo Shiori a callar mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y sonrió a Kagome, que ya tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

"Mamá, ¿eh...?" , se preguntó.

"Bueno..." Kagome comenzó rápidamente tratando de pensar en una excusa. "Ya ves... yo..."

"Me gusta como suena eso..." dijo Inuyasha de repente. Kagome fue tomada completamente por sorpresa, pero ella estaba muy emocionada profundamente que el no estuviera siquiera un poco enojado o molesto.

Eso... o todavía era no estaba recuperado de su cirugía.

"Hey", dijo Shippo mirando a Inuyasha. "Ya que Shiori puede decirle mamá, ¿puedo llamarte papá?" -preguntó esperanzado.

Inuyasha se vio un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. Él lo pensó por un momento antes de decir: "Bueno... creo que puedo vivir con eso." Shippo dejó escapar un grito de felicidad mientras Inuyasha se sentía dormido otra vez. "A decir verdad", dijo a Kagome mientras sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse. "Me gusta un poco que Shippo me llame 'papá'."

Kagome apretó la mano y le sonrió antes de caer dormido.

Kagome se sonrojó cuando vio al hombre dormido en frente de ella. _"Me gusta el sonido de eso también",_ pensó ella cuando Shiori y Shippo vieron a sus padres con sonrisas en sus rostros idénticos.

_* Fuera de la puerta *_

_"Me gusta un poco que Shippo me llame 'papá'."_

Hojo había escuchado la conversación entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Dio una mirada oscura a la puerta, se volvió y se fue.

"La verdad será dicha a tiempo," dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba fuera del hospital y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.


	13. Ojos Frios

**Capítulo 13: Los ojos fríos**

Habían pasado un par de semanas e Inuyasha estaba más que listo para salir finalmente de su cama de hospital. Estaba tan aburrido que estaba pensando em pintar las paredes con su propia sangre para tener algo que hacer.

Kagome iba a estar ahí para recogerlo en cualquier momento, y la idea de Kagome hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. Desde el accidente ha estado viniendo todos los días con Shippo y Shiori a ver cómo estaba. Saboreó cada visita y cada uno fue a parar para siempre en su memoria. Sonrió al pensar en lo que sucedió durante su primera visita.

Shiori había insistido en llamar a mamá Kagome, y Shippo había insistido en llamarlo papá. No podía dejar de sentir calor cada vez que oía al niño decirle la palabra papá, y Kagome dijo que no le importaba que Shiori la llamara a su mamá.

"Kagome..." suspiró tirando de las sábanas hacia abajo y obligando a su cuerpo dolorido a levantarse. "Maldita sea, no puedo esperar a salir de este lugar", murmuró para sí mismo, mientras empezaba a tirar de su camisa.

Tan pronto como terminó de ponerse su ropa normal, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. "Adelante", gritó.

Kagome entró, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro dándole un brillante saludo. "¿Estás listo para salir?" -le preguntó. Inuyasha la miró y se ruborizó antes de darle un "Duh, ¿qué te parece?"

Llevaba un vestido largo de color verde y blanco, que se ataba en la parte de atras, revelaba sólo una pequeña parte de la clavícula que podría dejar a un hombre preguntandose.

"Pervertido", dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha miró hacia arriba, y no se había cuenta de que la había estado mirando con tanta atención. Se sonrojó de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado, un pequeño "Keh ' salio de su boca. Kagome simplemente rodó los ojos y le cogió la mano. "Vamos. Estamos tomando mi coche." A continuación, comenzó a arrastrarlo desde la puerta y hacia el ascensor; Inuyasha rojo como un tomate.

El viaje a casa estaba en silencio, una posición incómoda para ambos. Inuyasha tosió y se decidió que debía tratar de entablar conversación.

"Así que Shiori está en la escuela?" , se preguntó.

Kagome le dio una mirada que claramente decía "tú sabes que está en la escuela". "Sí esta, mi amiga Sango dijo que podía hacerse cargo por mí hoy. Solo se me permiten unos día de vacaciones por año, así que supongo que se puede decir que estoy aprovechandolos? ella sonrió.

Inuyasha se sentía culpable, aquí estaba esta mujer que había estado cuidando de su hija por las últimas semanas, y ahora está usando su día libre para que lo ayude.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención que hicieras tanto por mí y Shiori."

Kagome no lo miraba a él, porque estaba concentrada en la carretera. "No tienes que disculparte Inuyasha," contestó ella.

"Sí, lo creo..."

"No, no. Está bien."

Inuyasha se estaba enojando. ¿Por qué Kagome era tan terca?

"Sí, lo creo Kagome."

Kagome estaba tratando de mantener la paciencia. ¿Por qué Inuyasha era tan terco?

"No, no lo hagas!"

"Sí, lo creo!"

"No, no lo hagas!"

Se siguió su camino hasta el Kagome había tenido finalmente suficiente.

"Está bien, estás perdonado. Ahora puedes dejar de pedir disculpas! Por favor?" hizo hincapié en la palabra por favor.

"Está bien", dijo Inuyasha cruzó las manos a su pecho, con una mueca en su rostro, haciendo que parezca un niño que acababa de ser regañado por algo malo.

Kagome ahogó una risita.

_"Se ve tan lindo, a veces,_ pensó.

Inuyasha miró por la ventana y se preguntó a dónde se dirigían.

"Kagome hacia dónde vamos?" -preguntó confundido.

"Tenemos que recoger a Shiori y a Shippo, además de que tengo que dejarle un poco de papeleo a Sango para hacer".

"Oh", fue su única respuesta, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

"También quiero llevar a los niños e ir por un helado si no te importa? Les prometí que si se comportaban con Sango los llevaba". Inuyasha le dijo que no le importaba en absoluto.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela. Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hacia el interior y le dijo a Inuyasha que esperara dentro del coche. Inuyasha gruñó y dijo bien, no es como si pudiera moverse si quería también.

Miró por la ventana, con una expresión aburrida. Esperando a todos darse prisa y volver a salir.

_* Kagome *_

Kagome entró en la escuela, diciendo unos cuantos buenos días y saludo a algunos de los niños en su camino a su oficina. Cuando entró, vio que Sango estaba en su escritorio, hablando con alguien en la línea de teléfono, que sonaba sospechosamente a Miroku. Sango la miró y sonrió. Se despidió de Miroku y colgó el teléfono, volviendo su atención a Kagome.

"Kagome, ¿cómo ha estado tu novio?" dijo y sólo hizo sonrojar Kagome.

"Él no es mi novio, Sango. Sólo somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien..." dijo Sango, su voz cargada de sarcasmo: "Si los dos son sólo los 'amigos', entonces yo soy un gato de fuego de dos colas," contestó ella con un guiño.

Kagome se volvió otro tono de rojo y le dijo a Sango que parara. Sango levantó las manos en señal de rendición y le preguntó qué quería. Gracias a su conversación, Kagome casi había olvidado y sacó una carpeta de su bolso de mano.

"Estos son los boletines a los padres de los niños sobre la visita de campo que estaremos tomando en un par de semanas. Y a ver si los padres quieren chaperon".

Le entregó los papeles a Sango, Sango escaneo algunas hojas y le dijo que iba a estar segura de pasarselos a los niños cuando se fueron. Kagome sonrió y le dijo que se llevaría a Shiori y a Shippo a casa un poco más temprano hoy. Sango asintió y añadió un comentario antes de que Kagome saliera por la puerta.

"Oh, te refieres a tu nueva" hija "bien..." Kagome se detuvo y sonrió-.

"Sí, mi hija", respondió ella antes de que ella saliera de la habitación.

Sango se sorprendió porque había estado esperando que Kagome lo negara, pero no lo hizo...

_"Ese hombre debe ser algo especial»,_ pensó para sí misma y tomó el teléfono para llamar Miroku.

Kagome encontró a los dos niños jugando en la caja de arena una vez más. Kagome tranquilamente se acercó por detrás y les sorprendió, Shiori se rió y abrazó a Kagome.

"Mamá, mira el castillo que hemos construido Shiori y yo", indicó Shippo el castillo mientras él también saltaba a los brazos de su madre.

"Aquí es donde mamá, papá, Shippo y yo vamos a vivir", continuó y se rió Shippo.

Kagome se sonrojó al pensar en ello.

"Muy bien, chicos, tenemos que irnos. Shiori? Tu padre nos está esperando en el coche, vamos" Kagome cogió a la niña de la mano y se dirigió hacia afuera.

"¿Recuerdas tu promesa?" Shiori dijo deteniéndose para recoger una pequeña flor que había pasado.

"Lo prometes?" preguntó Kagome con voz burlona.

"¡Mami!" dijo Shippo. "Tu dijiste que ibas a llevarnos a tomar un helado hoy si nos portabamos súper bien!"

"Lo hice?"

"Mami" exclamó riendo Shiori. "Deja de jugar."

"Yo no estoy jugando", dijo Kagome aún con burla. "Pero, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado?"

Se echaron a reír.

Shiori saltaba felizmente.

"Me gusta la fresa!" dijo.

"Quiero galletas y crema!" gritó Shippo mientras caminaban para pasar las puertas delanteras.

_* Inuyasha *_

Inuyasha estaba afuera aburrido. Había estado viendo a la gente ir y venir delante de él durante casi 15 minutos. Él estaba decidiendo si debía salir del coche e ir a ver lo que pasaba o simplemente seguir esperando. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse... algo raro sucedió.

Alguien estaba de pie frente a él, al otro lado de la calle y lo miraba con ojos fríos. Era un hombre con un rostro duro y frío con desordenado cabello castaño colgando en su cara grasienta y helados ojos fríos que parecían como si estuvieran hechas de hielo. La forma en que miraba a Inuyasha... si las miradas mataran, Inuyasha probablemente estaría en una bolsa para cadáveres por ahora.

Inuyasha por la mirada en sus ojos solo quería nada más salir del coche, caminar hacia él, y mirarlo a los ojos.

Inuyasha intentó salir del coche, pero antes de que pudiera poner su mano en el mango, el hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó. Él dio la vuelta en la esquina, y se perdió de vista.

"Maldita sea...", dijo con enojo. "¿Quien fue ese tipo? ¿Cree que mate a su perro o algo así?"

Miró por la ventana lateral en el otro lado y vio a Kagome que venia con los dos niños a su lado. Una vez que llegaron al coche, Shippo y Shiori saltaron al asiento trasero, ambos diciendo: "Hola papá!"

Él sonrió por un momento antes de que se hundiera en su estado de ánimo sombrío.

Kagome ayudó a los niños en el asiento trasero y abrocho sus cinturones de seguridad, antes de volver a estar en el asiento delantero. Cuando ella se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad propia, miró de reojo a Inuyasha que parecía que estaba perdido en sí mismo. Él la miró rápidamente antes de volver la cabeza hacia otro lado. Kagome, un poco confundida y un poco dolida por su comportamiento sólo giro la llave y esperó a que el coche a rugiera. Ella lo miró de nuevo y esta vez él estaba de espaldas a ella mientras miraba por la ventana como si estuviera enojado. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que lo irritara?

_"Inuyasha?",_ Pensó y suspiró mientras salía del estacionamiento y se dirigía a la tienda de helados.


	14. Operacion: Nuevos Padres

**Capítulo 14: Operación: Nuevos Padres**

Inuyasha estaba como en el más allá, tuvo un día largo, largo. Kagome lo había llevado a una tienda de helados porque ella se los prometió a Shiori y Shippo. Los niños estaban emocionados y ordenaron helados de fresa y galleta. Cuando le preguntó que quería, él simplemente dijo que no tenía hambre.

Después con sus helados se dirigieron a un parque cercano y comieron en silencio. Una vez que Shiori y Shippo habían acabado su helado se subieron a una barra de gimnasia que había cerca, y comenzaron a fingir que eran monos. Kagome se sentó en un banco cercano, con Inuyasha sentado a su lado y observó el juego de los dos. Él estaba en su propio mundo, y cuando Kagome le preguntó qué le pasaba él accidentalmente la golpeo.

Kagome decidió no hablar con él por el resto de la noche, aunque había tratado de disculparse con ella. Él hizo una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

"Genial, ahora tengo que disculparme con ella mañana", dijo después de terminar de meter a Shiori a la cama y salir de su habitación. Se sentía tan bien estar en casa... que había estado vacía durante semanas. Pero se preocuparía por la limpieza mañana sin embargo, regresó a su propio dormitorio y miró a su alrededor.

Cinco años... cinco años habían pasado, aunque a él le pareció una eternidad, había transcurrido desde que su esposa había muerto. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Luego se acercó al cajón pequeño al lado de su cama y la abrió para sacar una foto que estaba un poco torcida en los bordes. Él suspiró y la miró. Era su esposa.

Llevaba un traje típico de sacerdotisa moderna de pantalones rojos y una camisa blanca y una sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado había un árbol gigante, y ella parecía completamente a gusto. Al mirar de cerca la imagen, el rostro de su esposa cambió a Kagome. Sobresaltado se frotó los ojos y miró a la foto... que volvió a ser la cara de Kikyo.

"Extraño", murmuró. Dio una mirada en la imagen y luego le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ambas se ven casi idénticas". Se fijó en la forma de Kagome y después de Kikyo. No había ningún error, tanto que las mujeres podrían haber fácilmente pasado como gemelas. El único defecto que podía pensar era, que el pelo era Kikyo era recto y liso en los bordes, mientras que Kagome era más de un color azabache, con ondas en los bordes. Pensó también en su personalidad. Kikyo era siempre del tipo reservada, callada y misteriosa. Kagome es del tipo alegre, despreocupado, con un temperamento fuerte. Él estaba preocupado por sus pensamientos cuando una persona saltó a la cama.

"¿Papá? Yo no puedo dormir", dijo Shiori al lado de su padre. Inuyasha sonrió y puso su gran brazo alrededor de ella arrastrándola más cerca. Shiori sonrió y luego miró a lo que su padre tenía en la mano. Ella echó un vistazo y sonrió.

"¿Esa es mamá?" -dijo, guiñando un poco. Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, esta es mamá" Shiori miró de nuevo. Y dandose cuenta de que ese no era su 'mamá'.

"Esa no es Kagome papá," dijo ella.

"Lo sé, esta es su verdadera madre, enana," Shiori parecía confundida.

"Esa es mi mamá real?" -preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que había visto una foto de su madre real. "Ella se parece a mamá aunque, papá".

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. "Cuéntame sobre eso", dijo.

Shiori miró a su padre durante mucho tiempo antes de que ella dijo: "Te gusta Kagome?" No era una pregunta.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido. "¿Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?"

Shiori se encogió de hombros. "Siempre sonríes mucho más grande cada vez que piensas en ella", contestó ella con sencillez. "¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo ahora!"

Y Inuyasha había comenzado de hecho a sonreír. Inuyasha se sacudió de nuevo a la realidad y le dijo: "Creo que hay que dormir".

Shiori se sonrojó antes de que ella murmurara un suave "lo siento" y se puso a dormir en contra de su padre. Ella cerró los ojos y en ningún momento, se había quedado dormida.

_¿Podría ser posible que... me gusta Kagome? "_Puso un rostro determinado mientras arropaba a la niña_." Mañana voy a hablar con ella._ Él se inclinó con Shiori, se acurrucó contra él. Pero él estaba despierto, de alguna manera el sueño era la última cosa en su mente.

"Ese Inuyasha es un idiota!" Kagome cerró el puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que unos papeles cayeran al suelo.

Sango suspiró y ayudó a su amiga recoger todos los papeles caídos. "Lo sé... Kagome. Haz estado maldiciendo sobre él desde que llegaste".

"Es sólo que..." comenzó Kagome mientras recogía los papeles y los ponía cuidadosamente en su escritorio.

Sango suspiró de nuevo y le dio algunos de los papeles caídos. "Si Kags, lo sé..." dijo con paciencia-.

"Yo estaba tratando de ser cortés... no es como si estuviera husmeando ni nada... Yo estaba preocupada. Y entonces él me grita a mí." Kagome se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró, toda esta frustración era demasiada.

En ese momento, alguien con voz alegre entró; Kagome miró a los ojos azules, de alguna manera llena de picardía.

"Hola, Miroku," dijo Kagome girando los ojos. Miroku se hace ver como un personaje inocente, pero no dejes que te engañe.

"Hola mis bellas damas", dijo mientras iba a Sango y besándola en la mejilla. Estando al lado de ella esbozó una sonrisa amable a Kagome

Sango fue la primero en hablar. "¿Pasa algo malo?" -preguntó a su marido.

Miroku miró con una expresión de dolor fingida. "No puede un hombre venir a saludar a su encantadora esposa sin tener que pensar que algo anda mal? Vine a saludarte, a la hora de tu almuerzo, así que tengo un montón de tiempo hasta que tenga que volver a trabajar".

"¿Dónde exactamente trabajas Miroku?" Preguntó Kagome, pero fue interrumpida cuando una niña entró corriendo en la habitación. Ella se reía, y se había echado los brazos al cuello de Kagome. "¡Mami! Te extrañe!" Shiori gritó mientras asfixiaba a Kagome.

Kagome le apretó felizmente, antes de intentar cargarla.

Miroku arqueó una ceja, verdaderamente confundido. "¿Desde cuándo tienes una hija Kagome?", se preguntó.

Kagome suspiró y le dijo que era una historia muy larga. Luego oyó una tos detrás de Miroku. Y resulta que era una de las últimas personas que quería ver en ese momento. Miroku se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Hola Inuyasha," dijo, Inuyasha gruñó y dijo un pequeño saludo, antes de mirar a Kagome, quien apartó la mirada de él.

Sango miró escéptica y realmente estupefacta. Ella no sabía que su marido conocía al hombre que a su mejor amiga le gustaba. El aire se estaba volviendo espeso alrededor de la habitación, sobre todo para dos adultos en particular. Sango y Miroku se dieron cuenta, y se escabulleron diciendo que necesitaba hablar con Miroku. Kagome miró a Sango rogándole con los ojos que se quedara. Sango asintió pero Miroku la sacó, cuando dejándolos solos a ella y a Inuyasha. Shiori había decidido que era aburrido estar con los adultos y fue a buscar a Shippo en la caja de arena.

Durante un rato, ninguno de ellos hablaba. Diablos, ni siquiera se podían mirar. Kagome volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a fingir que llenaba unos papeles, mientras Inuyasha se paseaba por la habitación, y miró a los pocos cuadros en la pared.

"Si usted no necesita nada", comenzó Kagome un poco fríamente, "Se puede ir."

"Mira... lo siento..." de alguna manera las palabras eran más duras de lo que él pensaba. Estaba nervioso, Kagome lo notó.

"No, está bien..." dijo ella ya no pudiendo pretender trabajar.

"No... No está bien", comenzó. "Yo no tenía la intención de gritarte como lo hice... es porque... mientras yo estaba esperando que regresaras al coche... había un tipo parado en el otro lado de la calle y si las miradas mataran yo estaría en una bolsa para cadáveres ahora". Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" -le preguntó. De alguna manera se sentía como un nudo se formó en su vientre y se estaba mareado.

Él asintió con la cabeza y miró a Kagome. "Te lo juro, él me miraba como si yo le hubiera robado su esposa o algo así. Estaba mirándome como si quisiera matarme."

Ella estaba un poco pálida. Alguien parecía que quería matar a Inuyasha? No le gustaba la idea.

Inuyasha fue a su lado, a pesar de que seguía teniendo problemas con su pierna. Kagome lo notó y se levantó para ir a él, diciéndole que debía tener cuidado. Puso las manos en su hombro, tratando de ayudarlo con su peso.

Entonces, para su sorpresa completa, él la agarró y la tiró a un abrazo. Kagome estaba tan sorprendida que ella se puso rígida, pero luego, lentamente, empezó a relajarse después de unos minutos. Mientras ella estaba en sus brazos, ella estaba respirando su olor... olía a esencia de canela, con algunas especias exóticas. Era un olor maravilloso.

"Simplemente no lo sé..." Le susurró.

"Inuyasha..." ella no dijo nada insegura de lo que quería decir.

"Estoy confundido Kagome."

Kagome lo miró a la cara y le pregunté por qué. Inuyasha la miró mientras respiraba su olor a flor de lavanda, cereza, con un toque de aroma de miel. Era un olor maravilloso.

"Porque... creo que me estoy enamor"

No llegó demasiado lejos cuando Miroku y Sango entraron aturdidos y mirando a las dos personas cuyos rostros estaban rojos como un tomate. Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron, al no ser capaz de mirarse a los ojos. Miroku sonrió a esto, lo que causo que Sango pinchara el codo a su lado, realmente avergonzada. Inuyasha miró a Miroku, lo que hizo que Miroku tragara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Miroku?" Inuyasha le ladró. Miroku se encogió de hombros antes de que él se apresurara a darle a su esposa un beso y salió de la habitación. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se encontró un par de cálidos ojos marrones. Sonrió ante el rubor que aún persistía en sus mejillas.

"Tengo que irme...", dijo sin saber qué más decir. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le dijo: "Está bien."

"Voy a estar aquí para recoger a Shiori después."

"Pero Inuyasha, ¿cómo vas a manejar?"

Él le sonrió, lo que causo que Kagome se sonrojara de nuevo.

"Tengo un seguro de coche bueno".

Kagome no podía murmurar un 'oh'.

Inuyasha salió pronto, Kagome estaba agotada, y su corazón se agitaba todavía.

Sango llegó a su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. "Así que te importaría explicarme a mí lo que estaba pasando aquí Kagome?" -preguntó ella, como si estuviera pidiéndole a Kagome que pensaba del clima.

Kagome sonrió. "Bueno..." ella comenzó ...

_* En la caja de arena*_

"Shiori?" preguntó Shippo tratando de parecer despreocupado mientras empezaba a conducir un coche de juguete a través de las arenosas calles de la pequeña ciudad que los dos habían hecho.

"Hmm?" Shiori respondió cuando ella comenzó a verter un poco de arena en el cubo.

"Sabes que tú y yo no somos realmente hermanos ¿no?"

Shiori se detuvo un momento antes de que ella suspirara con tristeza: "Lo sé."

"Pero... podemos ser", dijo Shippo. Shiori le miró con confusión.

"¿Cómo?" -le preguntó.

"Bueno, me gusta tu papá. ¿Y te gusta mi mamá cierto?"

Shiori asintió.

"Y yo sé que mi mamá le gusta mucho a tu padre. Ella tiene una mirada soñadora en ojos cada vez que alguien habla de él".

"Y sé que a papá le gusta mucho tu mamá. Él siempre sonríe cuando piensa en ella", dijo Shiori.

"Bueno, de eso se trata!" dijo Shippo con entusiasmo. Shiori parecía confundida y preguntó, "¿Qué es todo?"

"Bueno", dijo Shippo: "Si mi mamá se casa con tu papá... entonces..."

"Entonces todos vamos a ser una familia!" gritó Shiori consiguiéndolo.

"¡Exacto!" dijo Shippo frotándose las manos. "Sólo tenemos que juntarlos".

"Genial", dijo Shiori. "Pero, ¿cómo hacer eso?"

Shippo sonrió: "Sólo tenemos que conseguir que se enamoren. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Una vez que se enamoren... entonces se van a casar... y cuando se casen entonces seremos realmente hermano y hermana, y vamos a tener tanto una mamá y un papá! Entonces, ¿conmigo? "le tendió la mano para que ella aceptara.

Shiori dudó un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que Shippo estaba diciendo. Su papá no estaría solo nunca más, Shippo iba a ser su hermano, y Kagome realmente iba a ser su mamá. Su decisión estaba tomada. Alargó la mano y cogió la mano y la estrechó Shippo.

"Estamos!" dijo.

Shippo dio una breve inclinación de cabeza. "Bien, ahora es el momento para la operación:! Nuevos Padres"


	15. Rompimiento

**Capítulo 15: Rompimiento**

"Está bien eso es todo por hoy, ahora váyanse!" Inuyasha les gritó a sus alumnos una vez que la clase había terminado. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ya se habían ido todos, se acercó a la puerta, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su coche. _"Odio esto",_ pensó. Su pierna haya sanado, pero todavía estaba dolorido y me sentía como si estuviera lleno de cientos de astillas.

Cuando se iba a subir al auto, alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Hey, Inuyasha", dijo esa voz que él sabría en cualquier lugar.

"Miroku, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" gruñó mientras ponía la llave en la puerta.

"Hey, alguien está de mal humor gruñón", dijo Miroku apoyado contra el coche. "Así que... vamos a ir a ver a Kagome ahora?" Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y habló con una voz que sonaba como un niño que sabía que su amigo estaba haciendo algo malo. Inuyasha gruñó y giró la llave.

"Voy a recoger a Shiori," dijo Inuyasha sin mirarlo.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza: "Y mientras la estás cogiendo, puedes echarle un vistazo a su maestra?"

"Miroku... a menos que no quieras un rostro golpeado, te sugiero que te calles."

"Está bien, no es necesario amenazar. Sólo te quería decir, que tengas un buen viaje. Debes de tener un buen seguro Inuyasha," dijo Miroku mientras miraba por encima del coche.

"Sí," dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta y, finalmente, volviéndose para mirar a él. "¿Eso es todo lo que querías Miroku?"

"Oh, supongo," dijo Miroku con calma. "Tenía curiosidad por algo."

"¿Qué?"

Miroku levantó las cejas y lo miró con picardía. "Inuyasha... ¿qué estabas haciendo con Kagome cuando Sango y yo entramos?" Sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha, cuando un rubor se deslizó hacia arriba, haciendo que su rostro se vea como un tomate.

"No estábamos haciendo nada", murmuró Inuyasha, mirando avergonzado.

"¿En serio? Llámame loco, pero a mí me parecía que ibas a decirle algo a ella," Miroku bromeó.

"No es asunto tuyo, así que cállate", se quejó mientras se metió en el coche.

"Inuyasha ¿te sigue gustando Kikyo?" -le preguntó con seriedad. Inuyasha se congeló por un momento antes de que él cerrara la puerta. Una vez que estaba cómodo, bajó la ventana para que pudiera hablar con Miroku.

"No sé...", respondió con sinceridad.

"Comprensible", dijo Miroku pensativo. "Simplemente no quiero que termines perjudicando a Kagome... Sé que sientes algo por ella..."

"No voy a hacerle daño..." Inuyasha dijo ferozmente.

"¿Le has hablado de tu esposa?"

"No."

Miroku suspiró. "Eso no es bueno."

"Le diré al final...", comenzó Inuyasha.

"Vas a decirle, si no lo haces, las cosas entre ustedes dos no resultarán!" Miroku dijo con enojo. "Y entonces me veré obligado a decirle!"

"Está bien, está bien le diré... Yo se lo diré", dijo Inuyasha recuperando el aliento. Esa es una buena razón por la que no le gustaba Miroku.

"¿Cuándo?" Miroku preguntó.

"Hoy..." se metió en el coche.

"¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar?"

Inuyasha lo miró por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir: "No tengo ni idea."

"Está todo el mundo listo?" llamo Kagome cuando ella miró a su alrededor, sonriendo mientras los niños mostraron sus dibujos con ella. Caminó alrededor de los estudiantes y todos murmuraban con ella acerca de lo que sus cuadros eran y todos sonrieron con orgullo.

Una vez que ella vino detrás de Shippo y Shiori, que parecía estar concentrado en su trabajo. Kagome asomó la cabeza por detrás de Shiori. "¡Qué cuadro tan hermoso", dijo.

Shiori sonrió y explicó la foto. Había cuatro personas de palitos de colores.

"Se trata de papá", susurró mientras indicado a la persona mayor palo con dos orejas de perro en la parte superior. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le pregunto quienes eran los otros tres.

"Esta soy yo", indicó a la cifra más pequeño palo.

"Este es Shippo", señalando al más pequeño de la segunda. "Y esta eres tu mamá", dijo señalando a la figura de palo tercero.

Kagome sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo, recordando lo que casi sucedió el día anterior.

_"Kagome creo que me estoy enamor-... 'ella_ todavía podía recordar su aliento junto al de ella, sus labios casi se tocaban. Se tocó los labios y sonrió. _"Iba a decir enamorando?_ Pensó. Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tiro de su brazo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Shiori se veía como si todavía quería hablar.

"Mamá y papá se van a casar y luego todos vamos a vivir juntos y..." Shiori continuó.

Kagome sonrió sorprendida de cuánto Shiori podía hablar en un solo aliento. En ese segundo Sango se acercó a ella. "Kagome, Hitomiko dijo que alguien está aquí para verte."

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es?" preguntó Kagome mirando el reloj. "No es tiempo para recoger a los estudiantes."

Sango se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Ella acaba de decir que alguien está en tu oficina esperando hablar contigo."

"Oh," dijo Kagome sorprendida. "Ok..." ella se levantó y se fue, dejando a los dos niños a continuar su dibujo. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, miró a Shippo Shiori y sonrió.

"Bien hecho", dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "La hiciste ruborizarse."

"Sí", dijo Shiori. "Pero en serio."

"Oh, ya lo sé", dijo Shippo. "Pero mamá y papá necesitan un poco de ayuda en conjunto. Sólo estamos ayudando un poco. Cuanto más piensan el uno del otro, más posibilidades tienen de enamorarse."

Shiori asintió con la cabeza antes de que ella regresara a su imagen. _"Kagome será mi mamá»,_ pensó. _«Y Shippo será mi hermano._ _Y todos vamos a ser una familia feliz._ _Como siempre lo he deseado._

Kagome se dirigió a su oficina. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de uno de los padres de los niños que habían querido hablar con ella acerca de la conducta de su hijo, que había estado recibiendo una gran cantidad de los últimos tiempos. Pero en cambio, para su horror, resulto ser la única persona que esperaba que ella nunca tuviera que volver a ver.

"Hojo", siseó enfadada.

Hojo la miró con las cejas levantadas. "Hola Kags", dijo con calma. "Me extrañaste?"

Kagome cerró a puerta detrás de ella. Una vez que el shock de ver a él había desaparecido, estaba más que lista para otra pelea a gritos y no quería que los estudiantes escucharan sus gritos.

"En absoluto", dijo ella con frialdad.

Hojo suspiró: "Veo que tu temperamento no ha mejorado desde nuestra última reunión."

"Cállate", dijo. "¿Qué quieres esta vez?"

Hojo empezó a caminar por la habitación, evitando los ojos: "Sabes lo que quiero."

"Ya te lo dije", dijo Kagome, su ira sacando lo mejor de ella. "No te vas a llevar Shippo, por lo que puedes irte."

"¿No quieres escuchar mi historia Kags?" -le preguntó con serenidad.

"No," dijo Kagome. "Te quiero fuera de mi vida."

Hojo se detuvo y dijo: "Hace años, después de que Shippo nació... yo tenía miedo. Estaba demasiado asustado para ser un buen padre. Pero ahora quiero compensar eso".

Kagome soltó una risa ahogada. "¿Crees que yo te creo quisiste a Shippo? Tu que quería el aborto y después de que Shippo nació, no querías tener nada que ver con él Y ahora crees que al decir que lo quieres recuperar… Que va a cambiar las cosas? yo no creo ni por un momento que realmente quieres a Shippo. Tu mismo lo dijiste que sólo lo quiere por el dinero de manutención. Además, me hice una promesa que mi hijo no va a crecer como tu. Tú puedes ser peor, pero yo no te voy a dejar en cualquier lugar cerca de mi hijo. "

Hojo suspiró, "Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que podríamos resolver esto sin discutir." Él miró a Kagome y le dijo: "Bien. Voy a dejarte sola. Pero antes de irme, yo sólo quiero saber más sobre el hombre que me ha reemplazado".

"Reemplazarte? ¿De que estas hablan"

"Tengo curiosidad. Sólo quiero saber más acerca de ese hombre que estás viendo en la actualidad."

Toda la sangre del rostro de Kagome había drenado. "¿Qué hombre?" -preguntó ella.

"Oh", dijo Hojo se acercaba a ella. "El que había estado en ese accidente de coche hace poco. ¿Cómo se llama ahora? Ah, sí... Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kagome sintió como si sus entrañas se habían congelado. "No estoy saliendo con nadie", dijo Kagome con los labios entumecidos.

"No te hagas la tonao conmigo", dijo Hojo sonido molesto. "Yo sé que tu estas en las nueves por ese mitad-demonio."

Kagome sintió la ira volviendo al punto de ebullición. "Inuyasha no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"Tal vez", dijo Hojo. "Quiero decir que esto es materia de familia. Sólo estoy preocupado de que algo podría terminar pasándole a él con todo esto."

Kagome se había vuelto cada vez más pálida. No se había cuenta de que ella estaba de pie, y con cuidado se recostó a su silla.

"No te atreverías..."

"Sólo estoy diciendo que no puedes deletrear masacre sin risa", fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Kagome le dio una mirada sucia. "No puedo creer que seas el padre de mi hijo. Si no te conociera mejor, entonces te juro que estabas mintiendo acerca de todo esto."

Hojo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba el reloj y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Tengo que irme Kagome, te agradezco que me escucharas. Espero que seamos capaces de hablar un poco más tarde." Con eso, salió de la oficina, dejando detrás a Kagome a sollozando en silencio.

Inuyasha miró por la ventana y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

_"Hoy voy a decirle... 'pensó_ mientras el coche se detuvo a la entrada del estacionamiento de la escuela.

_"Hoy sin duda se lo diré...-se_ decía a sí mismo con una actitud determinada cuando se dirigía a la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

Kagome sentía horrible, esa sensación nauseabunda cada vez peor.

_«¿Qué he hecho?»,_ Pensó mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

"¿Qué pasa hermosa?" dijo la voz de Sango. Kagome miró a su izquierda y vio que los ojos de Sango llenos de preocupación.

"Nada, sólo estoy cansada de la vida", dijo ella estirándose de forma cansada. Sango sonrió.

"Kagome... ¿quién era esa persona que quería verte?"

Kagome no respondió. Ella quería decirle a Sango, pero al mismo tiempo no quería decirle. "Nadie que importa", dijo finalmente la verdad.

Sango miró levemente sorpresa antes de que ella se encogiera de hombros y dijo: "Está bien, voy a terminar estos archivos y te veo en la entrada." Ella se alejó.

_-Es mejor así... No puedo ver a Inuyasha ya._ _¿Quién sabe hará Hojo con él y Shiori si lo hago? "Ella_ dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sonrió para sus adentros mientras se miró las manos. _"He estado todo el día suspirando._ _No es de extrañar que Sango se preocupara por mí._

_-Espero que entienda »,_ pensó Inuyasha mientras ponía la mano en el bolsillo esperando que salieran de la escuela. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, unos minutos más tarde sonó el timbre y los niños vinieron saliendo del edificio como una manada. Se hizo a un lado con calma mientras iban corriendo pasándolo a él.

"¡Papá!" -gritó una voz desde encima del ruido. Shiori vino corriendo hacia él, arrastrando un pedazo grande de papel con ella. Ella saltó a los brazos de su padre y le dio un gran abrazo.

"Oye, enana," dijo alegremente mientras miraba a la cara. "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?"

Shiori levantó la imagen para que lo viera y le dijo: "Mira lo que me hice hoy!"

"Inuyasha?" -dijo una voz triste que interrumpió.

Inuyasha miró a la voz, y vio que Kagome estaba caminando hacia él. La sonrisa que había en su rostro un momento antes se desvaneció cuando vio la expresión triste en su rostro, su piel estaba pálida, con los labios hinchados, como si se hubiera estado mordiendo en ellos todo el día, y sus ojos eran rojos como si hubiera estado llorando.

"Kagome?" -preguntó con preocupación mientras ponía Shiori abajo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, aunque podía ver que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien, de verdad. Ando bajo mucha presión últimamente."

Inuyasha no le creía, pero él no quería presionar el asunto. Miró a Shiori y le dijo que se fuera y esperara en el coche. Shiori miró a Kagome e Inuyasha con una mirada confusa en su rostro antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza y se fue. Una vez que ella se había ido, él tomó una respiración profunda.

"Umm, Yo yo, umm," tartamudeó, tratando de conseguir lo que quería decir. Desafortunadamente, Kagome se le había adelantado.

"Inuyasha? Escucha... yo... creo que sería mejor si no nos vemos nunca más", dijo ella lo más rápido que pudo, como si esperara que las palabras no le dolieran tanto.

Inuyasha sintió como si acabara de recibir una bofetada. "¿Qué?" -preguntó mientras sentía su corazón roto. "Pero Kagome... ¿por qué?"

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda, no siendo capaz de soportar la mirada de dolor en sus ojos. "Lo siento. Pero es mejor así. No debemos vernos más". Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kagome caminó (casi corriendo), de nuevo a la escuela, pero cuando cerro la puerta miró hacia atrás.

_"Tiene que ser así... 'pensó,_ con el rostro solemne, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero no quieren caer.

Inuyasha se quedó completamente congelado, no podía sentir su cuerpo ya... era como si se hubiera congelado dentro de un cubo de hielo. El choque fue casi demasiado para soportar.

No fue sino hasta que Shiori había vuelto a él y tiró de su brazo, y le pregunto si iban a salir alejándose finalmente de la escuela hacia el coche.

_"La he perdido... la he perdido para siempre",_ pensó y una miseria profunda se apoderó de él.

**Hola Chicas! primero que todo vuelvo y repito que esta historia no es mia, le pertenece a la autora RoseDragonWitch, Yo solo hago la traduccion, y segundo que ternura shiori :3... Tercero quien quiere matar a Hojo? Porque Yo Si Quiero... Espero Les Guste.**


	16. Lo siento, No quise decir eso

**Capítulo 16: Lo siento, yo no quise decir eso!**

Las semanas fueron pasando por rápidamente y las cosas en la escuela, no eran tan agradable como lo eran antes. Sango tenido conocimiento de que la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha no iba del todo bien. Parecía que cada mañana Inuyasha dejaba a Shiori afuera y giraba hacia la dirección de Kagome, con una mirada solemne en su rostro. Decía adiós a Shiori y luego se iba... pero no antes de dar una rápida mirada hacia la dirección de Kagome antes de regresar a su coche. Una vez que él se había ido Kagome entraba y miraba con frecuencia hacia el espacio con una mirada igualmente triste. Sango suspiró cuando ella fue a donde Kagome, Shippo, y Shiori estaban en los escalones de la entrada.

"Hola Shiori, Shippo", dijo Sango a los niños, quienes dijeron que un rápido saludo antes de entrar al interior del edificio. Estos dejaron a Kagome y Sango solas en la entrada. Sango miró a su mejor amiga, su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido durante tanto tiempo.

"Mi hija habría sido de su edad también." Kagome le susurró, sin dejar de mirar hacia la dirección en la que Shiori se había ido. Sango miró sorprendida y curiosa a la vez iguales, ¿por qué iba a traer a su hija muerta en estos momentos?

"¿Tu hija?" -le preguntó. Kagome la miró con los ojos bajos.

"Sango, eres mi mejor amiga, ya lo sabes no?"

Sango asintió, claramente no entendiendo lo que tenía que ver con el problema de Kagome. Kagome miró hacia el espacio comenzó a explicar la conversación entre ella y Hojo. Una vez hubo terminado, Sango estaba mirando con repulsión. "Él te está amenazando?" dijo entre dientes, luchando por mantener la calma abajo. "Oh, yo juro que la próxima vez que lo vea, él es un hombre muerto."

Kagome se apoyó contra la pared. "No sé qué hacer", dijo con sinceridad. "Yo no sé qué Hojo puede hacer, pero estoy aterrada de que pudiera ir después por Inuyasha y Shiori para vengarse de mí. Yo no podría vivir conmigo misma si algo les pasa por mi culpa."

"¿Le dijiste a la policía acerca de esto?" preguntó Sango. Kagome asintió con la cabeza: "Yo les dije, pero no pudieron encontrar ningún rastro de Hojo. Es como si hubiera desaparecido. Además, necesito una prueba de que él me está amenazando, para que sean capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Dado que no ha hecho nada, no pueden arrestarlo., no sé si en realidad iría tan lejos como para herir Inuyasha o Shiori, pero... no puedo correr el riesgo. Aunque me duele... no puedo verlo. "

Kagome comenzó a llorar en silencio, Sango se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Tratando de hacer todo lo posible para relajar a Kagome del trauma que su ex le habia dado.

_* Shiori y Shippo *_

Dentro de la escuela, era el momento para el dibujo, algo que todo el mundo pudiera disfrutar. Shiori se sentó en el rincón más alejado, con una mirada de determinada, obviamente, muy concentrada en lo que estaba dibujando. La señorita Hitomiko miró a su alrededor, alabando a todos los niños que pasaron hasta que llegó a la mesa de Shiori. Se detuvo detrás de ella, que seguía coloreando con paciencia, su pequeña lengua afuera un poco concentrada en sus toques finales.

"¿Qué estás dibujando Shiori?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad viendo el dibujo que la niña estaba dibujando.

"Una imagen", dijo Shiori como si dijera lo obvio. Hitomiko rolo los ojos y respondió: "Sí, puedo ver eso. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de imagen estás dibujando?"

"Oh, estoy haciendo un dibujo sobre cómo un perro se enamoró de una gata que es secuestrada por un lobo y el perro va a salvarla a ella", dijo ella, coloreando la figura de un perro blanco.

"Eso es muy interesante Shiori", sonrió Hitomiko. Elogió a la niña y puso una pegatina en la frente de Shiori por un buen trabajo. Shiori sonrió y le dio las gracias y reanudó su dibujo. "Ahora la gata va a saltar y va a regresar bien a casa", dijo más para sí misma que para Hitomiko.

Hitomiko se alejó, pero no podía dejar de pensar: _"Los niños pueden pensar en las cosas más extrañas._

Shiori continuado dibujando por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente miró a Shippo que estaba sentándose en una mesa junto a él. Esto era inusual para él, porque normalmente nunca dejó de lado Shiori en la escuela. Pero le dijo a Shiori que lo único que quería era que lo dejaran solo durante el día. Ella había estado preocupándose sin parar sobre su familia durante las últimas semanas. Su padre había estado caminando por la casa como si algo se rompiera dentro de él. Kagome se había vuelto tan distante y deprimida cada vez que ve a su padre, y ahora Shippo...

Shiori no podía soportarlo más. Cogió su imagen antes de que ella se levantara de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa de Shippo sin pensarlo dos veces. Alzó la vista para ver quién era, pero luego volvió la cabeza hacia abajo lejos de ella. Shiori se sorprendió, pero se mordió el labio para ocultar el dolor en sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado y puso su foto en frente de ella, que luego se llevó las manos juntas sobre el regazo y miró a su dibujo. Ella guardó silencio por un momento antes de que ella lo mirara y le preguntó en voz baja, "Shippo? Shippo que está mal?"

Él no le respondió. Ni siquiera la miró.

"Shippo? ¿Por qué no me hablas?" sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Shippo finalmente suspiró antes de hablar: "Yo estoy bien. Sólo que no quiero hablar ahora mismo."

"Pero..." persistió Shiori.

"Mira", espetó Shippo mientras se volvía para mirarla. Shiori tomó una respiración fuerte al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Shippo. "Mamá ha estado tan triste desde que habló con tu papá. Odio verla así. Ella no ha sonreído en las últimas semanas... Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran. Cuando éramos felices... antes..."

Shiori no entendía, "¿Antes de qué?"

Luego miró mientras las lágrimas poco a poco comenzó a brotar de los ojos de Shippo. "Desde antes de conocerte!" dijo en voz alta.

Shiori sentía como si Shippo acababa bofetada. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar. "¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo preguntó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos también, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tu padre daño a mi mamá!" Shippo dijo mirando como si cada palabra le dolía. "Durante semanas, mi mamá ha sido tan infeliz, y todo era porque ella y tu papá hablaron ese día y ahora, cada vez que piensa en él, ella empieza a llorar!"

Shiori se sentó en silencio perpleja al escuchar a Shippo. Y entonces, probablemente por primera vez en su vida, sintió una profunda ira hirviendo en su interior. "¿Qué te hace pensar que mi papá hizo algo? Quizás fue tu mamá!"

Shippo se apartó de ella, porque no quería oír más. Sus ojos luego aterrizaron en el cuadro que había traído. Él sólo se acercó, y sin tener en cuenta la agarró del dibujo para obtener una mejor visión de la misma.

"Hey, devuélveme mi dibujo, Shippo!" Shiori gritó enojada. Y sin pensarlo, cogió el otro extremo del papel y tiró hasta que fue rasgado en dos piezas. Sorprendido, Shippo y Shiori ambos cayeron los dos extremos del papel. Shippo se estremeció, nunca había perdido los estribos así antes y se sentía enfermo de sí mismo por hacer llorar a Shiori. Shiori agacho y recogió su dibujo, lloriqueando.

"Shiori?" dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia ella levantando el dibujo rasgada. Shiori se levantó resopló, frunció el ceño y sintió la ira arder en su interior. En su mano las dos piezas de su dibujo y ella sintió que sus manos se enroscan en los puños.

"Ah, sí?" ella espetó: "Bueno tu mamá hizo que mi papá este triste! Estábamos haciéndolo muy bien sin ustedes dos!"

Y entonces todo el infierno se desató. Ella y Shippo ambos se comenzaron a gritar el uno al otro tan fuerte que todos los otros estudiantes se detuvieron y los miraron fijamente. Los estridentes gritos llamó la atención de las dos mujeres que estaban de pie afuera. Kagome entró corriendo y les obligó a que dejaran de gritar. Mientras ellos se apartaron de sí, ambos comenzaron a llorar. Kagome miró a Shippo, cuyos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y la cara manchada de lágrimas de Shiori. Tenía los ojos rojos de llanto y en la mano dos pedazos rotos de papel.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Kagome fue la primero en hablar, mientras ella consolaba a los dos.

"Shiori comenzó," sollozó Shippo.

"¡No! ¡Él empezó!" Shiori sollozó, pero fue interrumpido por un Kagome enojada.

"Shippo! Shiori! Si ambos tienen un problema, entonces tienes que venir y hablar conmigo al respecto. No gritándose el uno al otro. ¿Es así como actúan los mejores amigos?"

"Pero-" Shiori desesperadamente. Sango interrumpió y miró la mano de Shiori, que seguía sosteniendo las dos mitades del papel.

"Shiori que tienes en la mano?" Sango preguntó con curiosidad. Desconcertada, Shiori parecía haber olvidado por completo su imagen y se la enseñó a los maestros.

"Era mi dibujo", dijo, con lágrimas amainando.

"¿Por qué esta rota?" Sango pidió a los dos niños.

"Él la rompió", dijo Shiori apuntando a Shippo.

Kagome miró a Shippo y le preguntó si era cierto.

Shippo bajó la mirada, avergonzado. "La rompí... pero yo sólo quería verla y ella..." él señaló con el dedo hacia Shiori. "Ella agarró el otro extremo y se rompió...".

Kagome miró a Sango y que sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Ella suspiró y miró a los chicos que ella tanto amaba.

"Ustedes dos estarán un tiempo afuera." Los dos parecían molestos y trataron de razonar con Kagome quien negó con la cabeza.

"Mi decisión es definitiva, ahora ustedes dos a la esquina en este instante", dijo Kagome, apuntando amenazadoramente en las dos esquinas de la habitación que tenía dos sillas frente a la pared en la dirección opuesta. Ambos se limitaron a asentir y se acercaron a la esquina sin decir nada más.

Al llegar a las esquinas, y se acomodaron en sus sillas, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

_"Yo soy una persona terrible,_ pensó Shippo en su _rincón." Yo estaba molesto descargue todo en todo Shiori, lo siento, Shiori... no quise decir eso. "_

_"Kagome y Shippo se convertirán en una parte de mi familia",_ pensó Shiori mientras se sentaba en la otra esquina. _'Lo siento Shippo._

_* Kagome *_

Kagome soltó un suspiro frustrado. Todo era demasiado para ella de soportar. Habiendo Shippo y Shiori peleando por quién sabe qué, y la idea de que su hombre ideal, podría llegar a sufrir a causa de la locura de su ex-marido, fue abrumadora.

"Ahora que lo último que necesita es verlo," ella suspiró de nuevo. Sango llego con dos tazas de café en las manos.

"Abrumada, ¿eh?" Kagome asintió con la cabeza y aceptó la taza de café.

Sango tomó unos sorbos antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué crees que estaban peleando?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, "No tengo ni idea, sólo he visto enojado a Shippo cuando se habla de su padre..." Sango llegó y tomó la mano de Kagome. "No te preocupes", dijo. "Las cosas van a funcionar de alguna manera." Mientras que Kagome estaba empezando a sentirse mejor, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" llamo Sango antes dejar de la mano de Kagome. Entro Midoriko con una pila de carpetas en sus manos y una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. Kagome miró con curiosidad: "¿Pasa algo malo Midoriko?"

"Hay alguien aquí para verte Kagome," contestó ella. Kagome tragó saliva, de alguna manera sabía quien estaba esperando para verla. Ella suspiró y miró a Sango que sólo le dio una mirada de simpatía antes de volver a Midoriko. "Déjalo entrar," dijo Sango mientras hacía un puño y golpeó a la otra mano. "Él va a tener que lidiar conmigo y vamos a aclarar las cosas." Te sientes mejor, Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí", le dijo a Midoriko: "Déjalo entrar" Midoriko asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar Hojo.

"Hoy no es mi día", dijo en voz baja.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hojo entró y sonrió con una sonrisa oscura que hizo que Kagome no quisiera nada más que para perforar sus luces. Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, con una mirada molesta a Sango.

"¿Algo malo?" Sango preguntó con una mirada peligrosa. "Si tienes un problema conmigo o algo así?"

"Necesito hablar contigo", dijo, y volvió su mirada a Kagome.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Kagome se preparaba para una pelea.

"En privado", continuó Hojo.

Sango agrietado nudillos, "Prefiero estar si no te importa." Luego se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y lo miro con dagas en los ojos.

_* Inuyasha *_

"Ok clase hemos terminado por día", dijo Inuyasha en un tono deprimido a sus alumnos. Todos ellos se dirigieron con miradas confundidas y preocupadas a su maestro, que había estado actuando así durante semanas. Cuando se fueron, todos estaban pensando lo mismo: _"Él debe de haber sido abandonado por una chica._

Inuyasha suspiró, era lo único que estaba haciendo desde ese día... el día que él y Kagome se separaron. Por supuesto... no era como si los dos tuvieran algo ni nada... Quiero decir, nunca se llegó incluso a una cita sin tener un par de niños alrededor. Cerró con llave la puerta de su dojo antes de dirigirse a su coche, sin darse cuenta de la plaga molesta que venía detrás de él.

"¿A dónde va mi amigo?" Miroku preguntó, poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y caminó a su lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Inuyasha dijo sombríamente.

Miroku levantó las cejas en señal de disgusto. "Sabes Inuyasha", dijo, como si fuera un padre regañando, "Te has convertido en un verdadero problema últimamente. Anímate! ¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a ir a recoger a Shiori," dijo, todavía sonando deprimido.

"¿No es demasiado pronto?" preguntó Miroku ligeramente sorprendido.

"Sí, pero yo también necesito hablar con Kagome," asintió Miroku en comprensión y aprobación. "Ese es el espíritu. Tienes que ir a mendigar Kagome para que regresen."

La cabeza de Inuyasha giro bruscamente y abrió la boca con rabia antes de que Miroku continuara, "Voy a ir contigo. Quiero ver a mi querida Sango." Inuyasha rolo los ojos diciéndole a Miroku lo que realmente pensaba de él.

"Ya, ya", dijo Miroku amagando a sonar insultado. "Tú me haces parecer peor de lo que realmente soy."

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela se dirigieron a la oficina principal. Hitomiko estaba sentada en la mesa, llenando unos papeles, y él le preguntó donde estaba Shiori.

"Shiori está en la habitación de al lado en el tiempo de espera", le contestó, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. Aturdido y curioso le preguntó por qué estaba en fuera de tiempo.

"Ella y Shippo se pelearon", respondió ella sigue sin levantar la vista. "Ella y Shippo están de pie en la esquina de la habitación."

Esto lo hizo enojar, no hay manera en el infierno que su pequeño ángel haría algo así.

"Me la llevo a casa," dijo fríamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza e Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la dirección en la que su hija estaba. Él la vio sentada en un rincón y mirando a la pared. Cuando llamó su nombre; Shiori se dio la vuelta y sonrió, corriendo hacia los brazos abiertos de su padre.

"Papá," dijo ella abrazándolo a ella misma. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza antes de que él la empujara hacia atrás para poder mirar fijamente a la cara.

"Shiori Takahashi le pegaste a alguien?" -le preguntó con seriedad. Shiori bajó la cabeza ", le grité a Shippo papá", dijo ella sonando molesta con ella. "Me puse muy enojada con él, pero no nos golpeamos. Acabamos gritándonos." Indicó a Shippo en la otra esquina de la pared.

"Mami Kagome va a explicarte papá", dijo mientras Shippo miro hacia ellos. Inuyasha miró a Shiori a Shippo y otra vez, tratando de resolver esto. "Porque pelearon los dos?" , se preguntó. Ninguno de los dos respondió, sino que sólo miraron hacia abajo a sus pies ".

Inuyasha tuvo suficiente.

"Vamos a tener que hablar con Kagome sobre esto", dijo mientras agarraba, no sólo la mano de Shiori sino que la Shippo también. Después de eso, él los arrastró a la oficina de Kagome. Olvidando sus modales, abrió la puerta y llamó el nombre de Kagome, con ganas de obtener algunas respuestas.

Pero se detuvo en seco ante lo que vio frente a él. Sus ojos pasando sobre dos mujeres aturdidas mirándolo y hacia el hombre que estaba de pie allí con ellas... los fríos ojos... él reconoció esos ojos.

Este era el hombre que vio mirándolo con una expresión de odio mientras esperaba a Kagome que saliera con los chicos ese día... el hombre que lo miraba con el más profunda de odio.

"¿Quién diablos es usted?" Inuyasha le preguntó al hombre con frialdad.

El hombre lo miró y sonrió... pero no era una sonrisa alegre... o una sonrisa amable... era una sonrisa oscura y retorcida. Era la clase de sonrisa que era de esperar del diablo.


	17. En El Pozo

**Capítulo 17:Abajo del Pozo**

Algo llamó la atención de Inuyasha, y vio el rostro de Kagome tornándose pálido como una hoja. Mientras él la miró a la cara, vio algo allí que nunca vio antes... era miedo... ansiedad... y dolor? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al parecer, no era el único que se percató de la mirada en los ojos de Kagome. Shippo soltó la mano de Inuyasha y corrió hacia su madre con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. "Mamá?" -preguntó mientras tomaba su mano, "¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te ves muy bien."

Kagome miró al hombre antes de decirle a Shippo que todo iba a estar bien y que debía salir a la calle y dejar sus cosas aquí.

"¿Por qué? Este fenómeno te esta haciendo pasar un mal rato?" preguntó Inuyasha mirando al extraño con odio.

"Sí", respondió el hombre, tal como dio unos pasos adelante hacia Kagome y Shippo. Inuyasha vio a Kagome empujar Shippo detrás de ella como si estuviera tratando de protegerlo. "Oh, vamos, Kagome," dijo el hombre con voz fría que Inuyasha no le gustaba en absoluto. "No se puede guardar el secreto para siempre." Luego miró a Shippo antes de continuar, "Shippo?"

"No te atrevas a decirle nada más a él," gruñó Kagome amenazadoramente. Esto captó la atención de su hijo, así como a Inuyasha y Shiori, porque nunca habían oído el sonido Kagome enojado antes. "Mamá, ¿quién es él? ¿Qué está pasando?" Shippo le preguntó con timidez, como si temiera que ella peleara con él.

"No es nada", dijo Kagome con una voz mucho más tranquila a Shippo antes de volverse hacia el hombre. Inuyasha miró de nuevo hacia el hombre, que comenzó a rodar sus ojos. "Shippo?" el hombre dijo, ganándose una mirada de muerte de Kagome. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi."

Shippo ahora parecía totalmente confundido y asustado por este hombre, "Yo no te conozco".

El hombre se encogió de hombros: "No me sorprende, después de todo, sólo eras un recién nacido la última vez que nos vimos."

"Hojo!" dijo Sango desde su silla con una voz de advertencia. Le tomó un minuto para Inuyasha darse cuenta de que lo ella estaba hablando, y él lo miró con un odio profundo. El era Hojo, si el estaba haciendo que Kagome se enojara, entonces él tendría que lidiar con él.

"Shippo?" Hojo repitio otra vez, "¿Sabes quién soy?"

Kagome lo interrumpió: "Hojo esto es entre nosotros! No te atrevas a..."

Hojo continuó, "Shippo? Yo soy tu padre".

Un silencio cayó sobre todos. Inuyasha miró a Hojo... el hombre que había abandonado a Kagome y a Shippo sólo unos pocos años atrás... el hombre que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, y sintió que su odio por Hojo subió significativamente. Entonces sintió un tirón en el pantalón y miró hacia abajo.

"¿Papá?" Shiori preguntó en voz baja mirando molesto. "¿Es realmente el padre de Shippo?"

Inuyasha sinceramente, no sabía qué decirle a Shiori... pero no hacía falta.

"Mamá?" preguntó Shippo con voz aturdida, mirando a Kagome. "¿Es realmente mi...", pero no le hacía falta terminar... la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Kagome fue suficiente de una respuesta. "Él es mi verdadero padre?" -se preguntó a sí mismo. Estaba confundido mientras miraba al hombre que tenía delante. Cuando miró a los ojos fríos y la mirada codiciosa en su rostro, Shippo decidió que no le gustaba el hombre. La expresión de su rostro no le cayó bien a su estómago.

Hojo puso, lo que al parecer se suponía era una mirada cariñosa y amable, antes de abrir sus brazos para un abrazo de Shippo. Shippo se escondió detrás de la pierna de su madre, no quería ir a ninguna parte cerca de Hojo.

"Tú no eres mi padre", dijo mientras amenazadoramente como lo hizo Kagome.

"Yo soy tu padre", repitió con frialdad Hojo. "Y tú eres mi hijo".

Inuyasha lo miró, tratando de resolver esto. Este hombre que había visto unas pocas semanas atrás era el ex-marido de Kagome, y el padre que nunca tuvo Shippo. Su mirada fue a Kagome, quien estaba tratando de no mostrar sus lágrimas. Ahora comprendía por qué Hojo le miró ese día como si hubiera robado a su mujer.

_-Pero ¿por qué está aquí? ", Pensó." ¿Por qué volvió?_

Shippo le preguntó qué Inuyasha estaba pensando, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Hojo suspiró y dijo con toda la calma que pudo, "Porque quiero compensar por haberlos dejado casi 5 años atrás". Lo dijo de manera tan convincente que Kagome casi le creyó.

"¡No mientas!" ella se rompió. "Nunca quisiste tener nada que ver conmigo ni con Shippo. Así que le agradecería si mentirle a mi hijo."

"Él es mi hijo también", dijo Hojo dureza.

_-Pero si es mi papá, eso significa que Inuyasha y mamá no podran casarse,_ pensó Shippo en estado de pánico, y ese pensamiento no le cayó nada bien con él. Miró a Kagome, "Yo no quiero que sea mi papá, ¡haz que se vaya" -gritó.

"Shippo", dijo Hojo tratando de acercarse al niño. Pero Kagome se aseguró de que él estaba detrás de ella y siguieron retrocediendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en el rostro de Shippo, sus manos regordetas frotándose los ojos antes de empezar a lloriquear, tomándole el pelo a Kagome.

"Ya está bien mocoso!" Ladró Hojo. Sango se levantó y se puso entre Kagome, Shippo y Hojo, ella se estaba preparando para una pelea.

Inuyasha finalmente tuvo suficiente, también se adelantó a fin de que se encontraba justo delante de Hojo con los puños cerrados, su rostro severo y distante.

"Sango?" preguntó Kagome. "Por favor, toma Shippo y a Shiori."

Sango parecía que estaba a punto de discutir, pero sus ojos se posaron en Inuyasha y ella asintió. "Voy a dejarle esto a ustedes dos", siguió diciendo a los niños y se los llevó de las manos antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a las tres personas solas para hablar.

_* Shiori y Shippo *_

Sango cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían, ella simplemente no creyó que hubiera sido así. Bajó la mirada hacia donde Shiori y Shippo estaban, pero Shippo había desaparecido. Desesperadamente, Sango y Shiori miraron a su alrededor, antes de mirar afuera y lo vieron sentado en la caja de arena.

Sango lo miró, y ella se sentía tan mal que su padre resultó ser Hojo. Tenía la sensación de que Shippo quería estar solo en este momento... pero...

"Shiori?" dijo mirando a la niña. "Creo que eres la única persona con la que Shippo va a ser capaz de hablar en este momento".

Shiori la miró con sorpresa: "¿Por qué? Tuvimos que gran pelea y..."

Sango la interrumpió: "Fue sólo un argumento. Mejores amigos... o hermanos", dijo la siguiente parte con una sonrisa "siempre deben hacer las paces. Además, creo que Shippo necesita un amigo ahora más que nunca".

Shiori miró a Shippo antes de mirar de nuevo hacia Sango y asintió. Ella salió a la calle y otra vez a la caja de arena, haciendo todo lo posible para controlar todas las emociones que estaban tratando de salir.

"Shippo?" ella dijo, sentándose donde Shippo, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Shippo seguía jugando en la arena, haciendo caso omiso de Shiori. Ella volvió a preguntar, pero aún no hay respuesta. "Por favor, Shippo... quiero ayudarte. Pero no puedo si no me dices cómo hacerlo".

"Yo no quiero que sea mi papá", dijo Shippo en silencio, finalmente mirándola. Puso su mano regordeta en la de Shiori, "Lo siento. No quise decir lo que dije antes. Estaba tan molesto al ver a mamá tan triste que creo que te culpé. Quiero que mami y tu papi se casen, y yo te quiero como una hermana. No el hombre que vimos allí gritándonos".

Shiori asintió con la cabeza, poniendo su cabeza abajo, con lágrimas por su cara de ángel, "Lo sé... Yo también lo siento. Nunca llegué tan enfadada antes y quiero que todos seamos una familia." Shiori le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Shippo, y se aferró a su 'hermano', sin querer soltarla.

_* Kagome e Inuyasha *_

Inuyasha estaba mirando hacia abajo a Hojo, con derecho a Kagome detrás de él. "Mira", le dijo, "No me importa si eres el padre biológico de Shippo. Le dio igual hace años cuando los abandonó a él y a Kagome. Así que no tienes derecho a estar aquí."

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia chucho ", espetó Hojo. Inuyasha dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a romper la columna vertebral de Hojo, si Kagome no le hubiera estaba reteniendo.

"¿Como me has llamado?" -siseó.

Hojo rodó sus ojos, "¿Creí que esas orejas de perro le daría una mejor audición. He dicho que esto no es de tu incumbencia chucho".

Los ojos de Kagome estaban rojos e hinchados, y por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas, mientras luchaba por contener Inuyasha. No es que a ella le importara si ataca Hojo, sino porque tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a Inuyasha.

"No tiene que hacer esto Inuyasha," susurró, "Este es mi problema".

"Puede ser tu Kagome problema, pero es mío ahora también," susurró él. Se volvió hacia Hojo y gritó, "¡Piérdete. Nadie te quiere aquí, así que haznos un favor a todos y vete".

Hojo dio un paso adelante, al igual que alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina. Los tres de ellos, giraron bruscamente al ver que Hitomiko asomó la cabeza y llamo a Kagome. "Kagome...?" entonces ella vio, no sólo la postura protectora de Inuyasha que esta frente a Kagome, y la mirada amenazante que Inuyasha y Hojo estaban dándose uno a otro.

"¿Pasa algo aquí?" –preguntó. Kagome a pesar de la mirada que le estaba dando claramente estaba preguntando si debía llamar a la policía.

"Así que algo malo?" preguntó Kagome mientras rápidamente se secó los ojos.

Hitomiko parecía confundida por un momento antes de recordar la razón por la que entró "Si...", dijo. "Algunos de los niños está vomitando, y necesito tu ayuda con ellos."

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Kagome abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando a los dos hombres con preocupación.

Inuyasha la miró y le dijo en voz baja: "No te preocupes. Los dos sólo vamos a hablar. Tu puedes ir."

Kagome no parecía convencida, pero asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir a Hitomiko fuera de la habitación y hacia los niños enfermos. Una vez que se fueron, Inuyasha volvió a Hojo y preguntó: "¿Así que tú eres la razón por la que Kagome no quiere verme?"

Hojo se encogió de hombros despreocupado: "Todo lo que dije es que tenía curiosidad sobre el hombre que estaba viendo, y me preguntaba qué haría si algo le pasara a él."

Inuyasha palideció, "La estás amenazando?" ladró.

Hojo le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y caminó por la habitación, mirando a todas partes menos a él. "Nunca la he amenazado. ¡No es mi culpa que ella entendió mal".

"Entendió mal?" repitió Inuyasha sarcásticamente. "No sé lo que estás pensando, pero es mejor salir de aquí antes de que yo pierda la paciencia."

Hojo levantó las cejas, pero de espaldas a Inuyasha, no lo vio. "¿Por qué te importa tanto?", se preguntó. "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo."

"Mira," dijo Inuyasha con hielo en su voz: "Yo no voy a dejar que lastimes a Kagome y a Shippo., No me importa quién eres, o lo que estás haciendo aquí, pero voy a protegerlos a ellos de ti. "

Los ojos de Hojo se estrecharon al darse cuenta de lo que sospechaba. _"Así que él está enamorado de Kagome,_ pensó con disgusto.

"Tú la amas... Amas a mi esposa, Kagome, ¿no Inuyasha?" lo fulminó con la mirada.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron por un momento antes de que replicar: "No es tu esposa."

Hojo se enojó de que Inuyasha estuviera evitando su pregunta, echando humo, agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Inuyasha y le preguntó severamente: "¿La quieres, amas a Kagome?", le preguntó. Inuyasha golpeó la mano de Hojo lejos de él.

Inuyasha giró su cabeza lejos de él, pero la imagen de Kagome le vino a la mente. Cerró los ojos, y las imágenes de cuando le sonreía se le acercaron. La forma en que sonríe, su calma y sin embargo, el mal humor que la hace parecer tan fuera de lo común, como un ángel con dos caras de su personalidad. La mujer que fue imprudente a veces y todavía estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. La mujer que trajo alegría a su vida después de que su esposa había muerto. La mujer que ama... sí, la mujer que ama...

Abrió los ojos de nuevo como si saliera de un trance y miró a Hojo. Sus ojos se llenaron de un nuevo incendio, y la determinación que él dijo: "Yo no la quiero".

_* Shiori y Shippo *_

"Shippo? ¿A dónde vas?" llamo Shiori a Shippo mientras lo veía salir de la puerta principal de la escuela.

"Esta bien Shiori!" Shippo volvió a llamar. "Voy a volver pronto. Sólo quiero ir a un lugar muy rápido." Shiori por otro lado no iba a dejarlo ir sin una pelea y se fue corriendo detrás de él. Ella sabía que se iban a meter en problemas si los agarraban, pero ella no quería dejar solo a Shippo.

"¿A dónde vas Shippo?" -le preguntó una vez que ella lo había llamado a él.

"Quiero ir al parque rápido", respondió él-. Shiori parecía confundida y le preguntó por qué.

"Yo voy a ir al pozo de los deseos que hay en el parque", dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Shiori y miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie vio que salían de la escuela.

"El pozo seco?" Shiori le preguntó con confusión.

"Sí," dijo Shippo mientras la conducía fuera de la escuela. Se fueron detrás del edificio, en el que nadie podía esperar a verlos, y al parque a sólo una cuadra de distancia.

Shippo señaló: "Puedo ver el parque desde aquí!" Pero Shiori detuvo: "No quiero ir". Shiori dijo tratando de liberarse del yugo de Shippo.

"Está bien", dijo soltando su mano y la parada. "Puedo ir por mí mismo."

"Pero, ¿por qué quieres ir al pozo?" -preguntó ella, no queriendo dejar Shippo.

"Mi tío Sota me dijo que si lanzas una moneda al pozo seco que hay en el parque, entonces puedes pedir un deseo", dijo Shippo: "Y yo quiero ir y pedir un deseo... voy a desear que mamá y papá se casen, y luego vamos a crecer juntos, y podemos tener un hermanito o hermanita. "

"¿En serio?" Shiori exclamó con gusto su deseo.

"Realmente", dijo Shippo. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lanzar una moneda al pozo seco, y eso es todo! Al igual que tienes un deseo! ¿Todavía quieres venir?"

Shiori asintió alegremente mientras ella le tomó la mano y se dirigió hacia las puertas del parque. Ambos hablando de cómo iban a querer mucho y duro el deseo de una familia se hagan realidad.

_* Inuyasha y Kagome *_

"Yo no la quiero," dijo Inuyasha, que hizo sonreír a Hojo.

"Bien," dijo fríamente. "Así te quedaras afuera de todo lo que no te concierne?"

"No", respondió Inuyasha tranquilamente.

"¿QUÉ?" rugió Hojo enfadarse de nuevo. "Pero acabas de decir.."

"Todavía me importan Kagome y Shippo", continuó Inuyasha sucesivamente. "Y que me aspen si le haces daño a alguno de ellos. Físicamente o emocionalmente... Voy a protegerlos de usted."

Hojo apretó el puño, tratando desesperadamente de controlar su ira. Entonces, inesperadamente, la parte posterior de su puño chocó con el costado de la cara de Inuyasha, Inuyasha sintió un dolor en la parte izquiedra de su cabeza.

"Estas enamorado de ella... estás enamorado de Kagome... te lo advierto de una vez y sólo una vez. No dejaré que tengas el amor de Kagome," Dijo Hojo rallado entre los dientes apretados, el sonido como el monstruo, advirtiendo que se quede atrás. Luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Inuyasha suspiró y se frotó la mejilla, un moretón empezando a formarse.

"Creo que ahora tengo que hablar con Kagome," dijo a sí mismo.

_* Shippo y Shiori *_

Los dos niños llegaron bien al viejo pozo en el medio del parque.

"Es tan viejo", susurró Shiori, curiosamente mirando alrededor como si esperara que algo suceda.

"Sí, es viejo... de todos modos vamos Shiori, o de lo contrario no conseguiremos nuestro deseo", dijo Shippo, sacando su moneda y apoyado en el borde del pozo. "Desea fuerte Shiori. Luego regresamos a la escuela."

Shiori asintió con la cabeza mientras ella juntó las manos y cerró los ojos, deseando con todo su corazón que sus padres se enamoran y se casaran. Ella seguía deseando y deseando una y otra vez hasta que oyó el sonido de una moneda golpear el fondo del pozo. Ella abrió los ojos para ver que Shippo se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre el borde, mirando hacia abajo en el pozo la moneda. "Nos vamos ahora?" -le preguntó ella.

Shippo asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando trató de retroceder, la vieja madera podrida de repente se rompió y Shippo cayó, "Shippo!" Shiori gritó cuando ella agarró la parte posterior de la camisa, tratando de tirar de él hacia atrás, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el equilibrio. Sin embargo, su peso combinado era demasiado y se resbaló y se cayó en el pozo viejo.

**CRASH!**

Shippo llego al fondo del pozo, y Shiori cayó encima de él. Aturdido y con moretones, Shiori comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Shippo?" -susurró ella, con la esperanza de que Shippo estaba bien y supiera cómo salir de aquí. Pero Shippo no respondió... sus ojos estaban cerrados. Shiori sabía que Shippo estaba herido y tenia que ir a buscar a alguien que le ayude. El único problema era que ambos fueron atrapados por un antiguo pozo... y sin salida.

"¡Papá!" -gritó, pidiendo a gritos a sus padres para que la ayudara. "Mami, papi! Por favor, ayúdanos!" -gritó ella. Intentó moverse, pero su pierna le dolía demasiado, y ella estaba teniendo problemas para ver directamente. Los segundos se volvieron minutos y cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía cada vez más frío.

"Pa-papá-papá... m-ma-Mamm-mamá... Ayu-ayuda..." susurró ella, ya que la oscuridad empezó a nublar su visión. Al cerrar los ojos y la imagen de Kagome e Inuyasha aparece frente a ella, trae una sonrisa a su cara.

"Mamá... Papá... Shippo..." susurró una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia.

_* Kagome *_

Kagome estaba ayudando al niño enfermo en el último cuarto de baño cuando vio a Hojo saliendo de la oficina con una mirada de enojo en su rostro. Echó una mirada mortal a Kagome antes de continuar su camino y caminó a través de las puertas delanteras abiertas y fuera de la vista. Asustada, ella pasó a los niños enfermos a Hitomiko en una habitación libre con los niños enfermos ajenos delante de ella corrió a su oficina. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien la abrió por primera vez, y se encontró cara a cara con.

"Inuyasha", dijo sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.

"Yo estaba a punto de buscarte Kagome", dijo mientras abría más la puerta para dejarla entrar Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, dejando a los dos solos.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Kagome exigió, claramente asustada de lo que sucedió mientras ella no estaba.

"Contéstame primero..." Inuyasha dijo en serio. "Hojo te estaba amenazando? ¿Es por eso que me alejaste?"

Kagome tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, "Lo siento si te hice daño". Ella se apartó de él, no siendo capaz de mirarlo a los ojos: "Yo no quería... pero yo no podría soportar que te ocurriera algo y a Shiori por mi culpa."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" -preguntó sonando desesperado.

"Tuve que... este es mi problema y yo pensé que... que si Hojo pensaba que no nos veíamos, entonces él te dejaria en paz y...", pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Inuyasha interrumpió:

"Así que básicamente me mentiste porque ese loco llega y empieza a hablar?"

"Esto es entre él y yo;. Yo no quería que te metieras en mis problemas Este es mi problema", dijo ella tratando de hacerle entender.

"Tu problema? Kagome tus problemas son mis problemas", respondió tratando de alguna manera de razonar con ella.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso Inuyasha?" -preguntó ella, du espalda todavía hacia él. "No puedo pensar en una sola razón por la que dirías eso!" No sabía qué esperar que le dijera... pero lo que dijo a continuación dejo la mente en blanco.

Lo que dijo a continuación hizo detenerse corazón porque ella no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

"Porque... estoy enamorado de ti, Kagome."

**Por finnnn!... Quiero Matar A Hojo Alguien Se Suma?  
**


	18. Fuego

**Capítulo 18: Fuego**

Aturdida, Kagome se quedó allí. Se sentía como si el mundo se había detenido justo pasando lo que dijo. Como si estuviera atrapada en un lugar donde el tiempo ya no existía... y ella e Inuyasha estuvieran atrapados en ese lugar juntos.

"No", susurró.

"¿No?" se hizo eco de Inuyasha.

Kagome dejó un largo suspiro, sus lágrimas fluyeron mientras respondía una vez más: "No, esto no puede estar bien."

"Kagome?" preguntó Inuyasha mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

"No", dijo ella mientras se ponía la cara entre las manos, tratando de resolver esto, "Sólo nos hemos conocido durante unos meses por lo menos! Se necesitan años para enamorarse". Algo le dolía en su interior, estaba agonizando, y se sentía como si fuera a morir de dolor.

_"Así que esto es lo que se siente el tener su corazón roto,_ pensó apretando una mano contra su pecho mientras las palabras aún resonaban en su mente. Cuando Hojo le dejó años atrás, sintió dolor, sí, pero eso no era nada comparado con esto...

"Simplemente no lo sé", ella sin poder hacer nada, con la voz atormentada por los sollozos. Inuyasha le puso la mano en el hombro y suavemente le dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Ella miró a la cara... una cara que a visto en sus sueños... sí que había estado soñando con él durante mucho tiempo.

Él sonrió y rozó suavemente sus ojos, para deshacerse de lo que quedaba de las lágrimas y le dijo: "Creo que lo sé."

Kagome estaba a punto de hablar cuando él puso su dedo para hacerla callar. Kagome podía sentir el calor de su dedo quemándole los labios y se estremeció a causa de ella.

"Si tu lo quieres. Danos una oportunidad Kagome", preguntó en voz baja.

Kagome bajó la mirada, avergonzada, sin saber qué hacer. Pero aún así su corazón y el cerebro ya habían tomado una decisión para ella. _-No estoy segura de qué hacer, simplemente no puedo y aún así quiero._ _Quiero que me abrace, que me abrace y nunca dejarlo ir... Quiero estar con él. "_

"Creo que...", dijo a la deriva con los ojos alejados de él, así que no volvería a ver el amor que irradiaban ellos. Él ahuecó su mejilla, girando su rostro hacia él, Kagome podía sentir su aliento, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con los ojos de oro.

"Creo que..." se las arregló para decir cuando Inuyasha puso su otra mano sobre la otra mejilla, atrayéndola hacia él.

"Shh..." se calló cuando él acercó su rostro más cerca de de ella. Kagome, por instinto, cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió los suaves labios presionándose suavemente contra los de ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro, sus ojos ligeramente cerrados y brumosos por el beso. Ambos se sentían como al rojo vivo fuego que se extendía a cada parte de sus cuerpos. El beso fue corto y casto... pero de alguna manera llevaba una pasión oculta que sólo los dos de ellos se sentían.

"Te amo", terminó Kagome lo que había empezado al decir cuando sus labios se separaron.

"Ya lo sé. Dime algo que no sepa", respondió antes de que Inuyasha se inclinara para otro beso. Pero este no era como el último. Éste estaba lleno de pasión, era como si el amor del uno por el otro era una ardiente candente fuego que escalaba, todo el cuerpo quemaba como si estuvieran en llamas.

"Mmm..." Kagome gimió mientras sus labios apresaban los de ella, su aliento caliente un vapor con amor innegable que se mezcla con la suya. Inuyasha puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y la otra en su cintura mientras Kagome envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él profundizó el beso. Ninguno de los dos había sentido así. Inuyasha se apartó, no porque quisiera, sino porque ambos necesitaban el aire. Kagome levantó la mano y trazó su cara suavemente con el dedo, quería memorizar su rostro hermoso, y parecía como si él hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Pero cuando sus labios se iban a reunir por tercera vez, el sonido de la puerta se abrió y se oyó que Sango entró

"Kagome? Yo sólo quería saber si... oh..." Sango se detuvo en seco mientras miraba la escena frente a ella, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura, con la cara vuelta tan roja como un tomate. "Lo siento, mal momento," dijo ella mientras ella rápidamente cerró la puerta. Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron, y ambos comenzaron a sonrojarse y se ríen al verse sorprendidos en el acto.

"Puedes entrar Sango", llamo Kagome mientras se alejaba de Inuyasha. Sango abrió lentamente la puerta, con la cara todavía roja mientras los miraba a ellos. Sus manos nerviosamente entregaron los papeles a Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha, quien tenía un pequeño rubor en el rostro. Nadie sabía qué decir, y el hecho de que Inuyasha se sentía nervioso y se sentía muy avergonzado no ayudó. Kagome sonrió a los dos, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. Se llevó la mano al corazón, ya que de repente sintió un dolor de nuevo... pero por alguna razón este dolor se sentia diferente.

_"¿Por qué mi corazón todavía duele?»,_ Pensó. _«Es insoportable._ _Como si algo malo ha pasado._ _¿Qué es?_ _¿Qué está pasando? '_

El rostro de Kagome constreñido en el dolor en silencio, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a resurgir. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y se fue a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de ella, frotando su hombro.

"Kagome ¿estás bien?" -preguntó, mientras miraba el rostro muy pálido y las lágrimas cayendo. Miró a Sango, y le preguntó si podía ir a llamar a alguien. Pero antes de que Sango saliera, Kagome le gritó ella.

"¡NO! Sango, por favor mira a todos los niños, a ver si falta alguno," suplicó ella, su corazón todavía dolía. Sango la miró confundida, pero asintió con la cabeza sin lugar a dudas y salió de la habitación.

"¿Necesitas una ambulancia o algo Kagome?" Inuyasha preguntó mientras la abrazó. Kagome sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Tengo que ver que todos los niños están bien, ese es mi mayor prioridad. No lo puedo explicar... pero tengo este sentimiento... algo malo está pasando."

Inuyasha movió la cabeza: "¿Qué te hace pensar que algo le sucediera a alguno de los estudiantes?"

Kagome suspiró mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón y dijo simplemente, "intuición de madre." Ella se aferró a Inuyasha como si fuera su tabla de salvación, ella le permitió darle palabras de consuelo mientras esperaban a Sango a volver.

Sango llegó unos minutos más tarde, una vez que había terminado de contar todos los niños.

"Conté todos ellos, los que dentro y los de fuera, y parece que..." Sango se detuvo, mirando inquieta. "Hay dos estudiantes que faltan..."

Kagome enganchado un respiro, y se puso ansiosa por saber quién había desaparecido.

"¿Quién es Sango? Por favor, dime", suplicó Kagome con urgencia. _"Y por favor, no dejes que sean las dos personas que creo que son-le_ rogó en silencio mientras el dolor en su corazón llegó con un nuevo sentimiento de ahogándose en la desesperación y la sensación de un corazón roto.

Sango jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras miraba a la cara preocupada de Kagome y la cara de curiosidad y un poco confundido Inuyasha.

"Los niños que faltan son..." Sango miró a Inuyasha mientras decía la siguiente parte. "Shiori y Shippo".

El rostro de Inuyasha se puso rígido, sus ojos se abrieron con horror, sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando él comenzó a volverse pálido. No podía moverse, no había manera de que pudiera. Se sentía como si su corazón acababa de ser capturado y estaba teniendo la vida exprimido fuera de él.

"Shiori?" -repitió él, y de repente de su trance se fue a Sango y desesperadamente le preguntó dónde estaba su hija.

"¿Dónde está ella? Dónde está Shiori?" -preguntó con voz temblorosa. Kagome entonces se acercó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo de Shippo.

"No lo sé", dijo Sango honestidad mientras miraba a los dos con compasión. "Lo siento." Kagome llame a Midoriko y Hitomiko y les dije que trataran de encontrar Shippo y Shiori.

"Tú no lo sabes?" Ladró Inuyasha. "Dos niños se han perdido y no sabes?"

"Inuyasha tratar de tranquilizarte", dijo Kagome tratando de contener las lágrimas que seguían derramando, se dirigió hacia Inuyasha y le puso una mano en el hombro, que él rechazó y le preguntó Sango, una vez más, donde los niños estaban.

"Inuyasha, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlos, así que por favor tranquilízate", dijo Sango un poco desesperadamente.

Inuyasha salió corriendo a buscar a los niños, gritando sus nombres, con la esperanza de que van a responder.

"Shiori? Shiori! Shippo? ¿Dónde están?" -gritó fuera, Kagome llegando a su lado y también gritando a su hijo y _la hija "._

"Sango? Por favor, cuida todos los otros niños en el interior. No queremos a más niños desaparecidos," llamó Kagome de nuevo. Sango asintió con la cabeza y gritó para que todos los niños fueran dentro. Los niños estaban molestos y confundidos a todos acerca de por qué el tiempo de juego había sido cancelado.

"Shiori? Shippo?" Inuyasha le susurró con desesperación mientras él y Kagome se quedó mirando para ellos.

Cerca de 20 minutos habían pasado, y todavía no había señales de Shippo o Shiori. La mayoría de los niños ya se habían recogido, dejando sól hijos más, esperando a sus padres. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, y Midoriko seguía buscando, mientras Hitomiko se hizo cargo de los pocos niños que quedan en el interior.

Inuyasha en este tiempo se agotó y la desesperación, y la preocupación comenzó a tomar sobre él.

"¿Dónde estás?" -se susurró a sí mismo, apoyado en un gran árbol en el patio de la escuela. Kagome llegó a su lado y coloque las manos sobre él, dándole la comodidad.

"No te preocupes Inuyasha, los vamos a encontrar, lo sé", sollozó ella y se frotó los ojos cansados y rojos. Ella había estado tratando de pensar en donde Shippo y Shiori podrían estar... pero no había tenido ninguna idea a lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Shippo..." dijo en voz baja, ahora entender el dolor de su corazón. "Shiori..."

El viento soplaba con suavidad, y Kagome fue capaz de inhalar el olor de las flores en el árbol, sino que hubiera sido agradable si las cosas no fueran tan graves. Espere olor ..? Eso le dio una idea...

"Inuyasha?" dijo en voz baja mirando las flores.

"¿Qué?" Inuyasha gruñó miserablemente.

"Eres mitad humano... pero también eres mitad demonio... mitad demonio perro..." Kagome dijo lentamente, sin querer conseguir sus esperanzas para arriba a alto en el caso de su idea no funcionó.

Inuyasha la miró con asombro: "¿Sabes eso ya. ¿Por qué traer eso ahora?"

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y dijo con una seriedad mortal, "Tú eres la mitad demonio perro ¿no? Sigue tu nariz Inuyasha. Mira si puedes encontrarlos".


	19. Siguiendo Tu Nariz

**Capítulo 19: Siguiendo tu nariz**

Inuyasha había seguido su nariz a través del patio de la escuela, al otro lado de la calle y hacia el parque.  
"¿Qué demonios iban a hacer aquí?" Preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha mientras caminaban pasando las puertas del parque.

Inuyasha movió la cabeza: "No lo sé. Pero definitivamente estoy sintiendo sus olores. Estoy seguro de que todavía están aquí..."

Estaban mirando cada pequeña cosa, tratando de ver dónde sus hijos podrían estar.

"Nunca se me ocurrió mirar aquí..." Kagome dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios y encontrar un camino alrededor de la hierba alta, pero su zapato chocó con una roca grande y ella tropezó. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto con una superficie sólida, pero una vez más, dos brazos fuertes impidieron su caída. Lo miró a los ojos de oro, una sonrisa vino a su rostro cuando vio a su salvador.

"Inuyasha... gracias", susurró ella mientras el la levantaba y le decía que cuidado.

"Hay un montón de rocas así que ten cuidado...", él extendió una mano, que Kagome aceptó de buena manera. Cogidos de la mano, siguieron el camino que Inuyasha dijo, con la esperanza de que sus hijos vinieran corriendo hacia ellos en cualquier momento.

Después de un minuto, el viejo pozo seco apareció ante sus ojos. Inuyasha apuntado hacia allá le dijo: "Su olor es más fuerte allí." Ellos aceleraron el paso mientras se dirigían hacia el pozo.

"Eso es raro, ¿por qué vendrían aquí?" Kagome le preguntó mirando a su alrededor en busca de signos de los mismos.

"Es un pozo de los deseos cierto?" Dijo Inuyasha. "Tal vez quería pedir un deseo... pero sucedió algo?"

Una vez que lo hizo a la fuente, ambos miraron a su alrededor. "No veo nada", dijo Kagome. Ella miró el pozo, antes de darse cuenta cómo uno de sus lados se veía como si se derrumbó bajo un gran peso. Inuyasha debió haberlo notado también, porque se fue a un lado y miró hacia abajo.

"Es tan jodidamente oscuro, no puedo ver nada dentro, Kagome", señaló Inuyasha, entrecerrando los ojos y comenzó a inclinarse más por la borda.

"Ten cuidado Inuyasha," dijo Kagome detrás de él. "Esa madera se ve podrida".

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo, pero nada, sólo oscuridad. Él entrecerró los ojos, tratando de obligarlos a ver algo... y entonces se dio cuenta de que había una silueta pequeña y extraña en la oscuridad.

"Oh, espera," dijo Kagome mientras ella metió la mano en sus bolsillos y sacó sus llaves. "Yo tengo una de esas linternas llavero. Es pequeña pero debería ayudar."

Le entregó el llavero, y encendió la lucecita hacia abajo del pozo. Se quedó sin aliento con lo que vio.

"Inuyasha?" preguntó Kagome sonando asustada. "¿Qué hay de malo?"

"Shiori y Shippo", dijo con horror mientras miraba a las dos figuras inconscientes en el fondo del pozo.

"Shiori? Shippo?" -gritó, pero no respondió.

"Kagome llama a una ambulancia!" -gritó mientras saltaba por el agujero sin otro pensamiento. Presa del pánico Kagome sacó su teléfono celular, mientras que Inuyasha aterrizó en el fondo del pozo, y se estremeció del frío que hacía allí.

"Shiori... Shippo..."

"¿Cómo están?" Kagome gritó desde la parte superior del pozo, al no ser capaz de ver a Inuyasha en la oscuridad. "Por favor, dime que están bien."

"Están azules y..." le tocó la piel de su hija, que estaba fría. Preocupado llegó por ella y la empujó fuera de Shippo antes de ponerla en su regazo. Él agarró la mano y buscó el pulso.

"Vamos enana", dijo preocupado, ya que no pudo encontrar pulso, pero luego sintió algo, y era el pulso de la niña, lo que significaba que estaba viva.

"Ella está viva todavía", suspiró de alivio cuando él luego coloco Shippo en su regazo y sintió su muñeca. Dejó escapar otro suspiro cuando sintió los pulsos de Shippo, aunque era débil.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sonando histérica. "La ambulancia está en camino. Están...?"

"Están vivos!" Inuyasha volvió a llamar y Kagome sintió como si pudiera llorar de nuevo de alivio. Con un gran salto, Inuyasha estaba fuera del pozo. Aterrizó junto a Kagome y le paso a Shippo. Ella tomó a su hijo y lo abrazó mientras ella comenzó a susurrar: "Shippo? Mami está aquí ahora. Si puedes oírme... vas a estar bien." Luego besó la frente de Shippo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y envolvió a su alrededor, tratando de entrar en calor.

"Vamos enana; despierta", susurró Inuyasha a la chica inconsciente pequeña en sus brazos."Vamos chicos, no nos hagan esto a nosotros", pellizcando las mejillas de la niña para tratar de obtener algún tipo de reacción de ella "No te preocupes enana, todo va a estar bien.".

_* El Hospital *_

"Inuyasha todo va a estar bien", le aseguró Kagome, aunque estaba deseando que alguien le tranquilizarla.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, pero la imagen de ver a los niños así era una tortura para él.

"Lo sé... Espero que sí..." dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Ambos llegaron al hospital y estaban esperando al médico les dijera que le paso a sus hijos. "Lo siento", dijo Kagome sin mirarlo.

"Por qué?" preguntó Inuyasha sin entender por qué se estaba disculpando con él.

Kagome se encogió de hombros: "Yo estaba pensando en lo que pasó en mi oficina antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Antes del ah... un beso." Ella se sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa vino a su rostro. "Yo sólo quería decir que lo siento mucho por meterte en mis problemas. Ya sabes... no es demasiado tarde... puedes dejarme siempre y..."

"Demasiado tarde para eso," dijo Inuyasha mientras se alejaba de ella, un rubor llego a sus propias mejillas. "Me gustaría irme, pero mi corazón te pertenece ahora."

Kagome levantó la vista sólo para ver sus cálidos ojos y el rostro sonrojado. "Yo..." comenzó ella, su corazón latiendo rápidamente de lo que acababa de decir. En ese momento, un hombre con una bata blanca se acercó a ellos.

"Perdone ustedes son los padres de" él miró hacia abajo en el portapapeles pequeño en sus manos ", Shiori Takashi, y Shippo Higurashi?" Kagome e Inuyasha asintieron mientras ambos se pusieron de pie. El hombre levantó la mano y se la estrechó Inuyasha.

"Soy su médico", dijo el doctor, "Y yo quería saber si tenían alguna pregunta?"

"¿Cómo están?" Inuyasha preguntó preocupado. "¿Están bien?"

El médico asintió con la cabeza y les dijo que era bueno que los hubieron llevado tan pronto como los encontraron, porque más tarde y es posible que no lo hubieran logrado.

"La chica... Shiori", dijo mientras miraba el nombre en su cuaderno: "Ella tiene una pierna rota, un hombro dislocado, y unos cortes"

"Y a eso le llamas bien?" Dijo Inuyasha un poco frenéticamente.

"Inuyasha", dijo Kagome, mientras ponía la mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo. Luego miró al doctor y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con Shippo?"

"Bueno, Shippo algunas costillas rotas, un brazo torcido, una clavícula agrietada, y también tiene algunos cortes", dijo el médico y Kagome también se enojo.

"¿Podemos verlos ahora?" Kagome le preguntó con impaciencia. El médico asintió con la cabeza y volvió a preguntar si eran sus padres.

"Bueno..." Kagome comenzó, pero fue sorprendida repentinamente por Inuyasha.

"Sí", dijo, mientras le tomaba la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón. Kagome miró sus manos juntas y le sonrió.

"Así que podemos ver a nuestros hijos ahora?" Dijo Inuyasha, enojándose con el médico.

"Por supuesto... por favor síganme por aquí", indicó el número de puertas del hospital.

"Habitación 547", decía Kagome mientras el doctor giró el pomo de la puerta y se apartó para dejarlos entrar. Mientras los adultos miraban a los niños pequeños durmiendo en camas demasiado grandes para ellos.

Kagome comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras ella se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Shippo. Inuyasha sonrió con tristeza mientras tomaba asiento junto a Shiori.

"Oye enana", susurró, acariciando el pelo de la niña.

"Mmmm", se quejó Shiori mientras sus ojos se abrieron. Ella miró a su alrededor vagamente, con una expresión aturdida hasta que su visión se volvió normal.

"Papá", dijo ella con voz ronca cuando reconoció el rostro de su padre. Su mirada fue a Kagome y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Mamá", dijo Shiori, ella cuidadosamente trató de levantarse, pero de pronto el dolor en su hombro salió disparado.

"Enana, ten cuidado", le susurró Inuyasha, cuidadosamente ayudando a la pequeña niña lesionada a sentarse.

"¿Papá?" -dijo, disfrutando de ser capaz de decir la palabra papá otra vez.

"Estoy aquí enana", susurró Inuyasha mientras palmeaba la cabeza. En ese momento, Shippo comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Kagome. "Mami?" -preguntó sin atreverse a creerlo.

"Shippo", dijo Kagome, ya que ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con suavidad sin hacerle daño. Shippo la abrazó de nuevo lo mejor que pudo.

"Estoy muy contento de verte mamá", dijo en un susurro.

"Shiori que estaban haciendo en ese pozo?" Preguntó Inuyasha, claramente esperando una respuesta. Kagome levantó la cabeza y le exigió lo mismo de Shippo. Los dos miraron hacia abajo con pena.

"Queríamos..." comenzó Shippo.

"Fue peligroso niños, resultaron gravemente heridos a causa de eso. Si ustedes dos hubieran estado allí por más tiempo, entonces podrían posiblemente haber..." ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando Kagome puso su cabeza entre las manos.

"No te enojes con Shiori," rogó Shippo. "Yo fui el único que salió de la escuela en el primer lugar. Pero yo sólo iba al pozo para pedir un deseo y luego volvia directamente lo juro!"

"No te enojes con Shippo," cortar Shiori "Debería haber tratado de hablar de él, pero no lo hice. Lo siento papá..." miró a Kagome, "Lo siento mamá. Nosotros sólo queríamos lanzar una moneda al pozo y pedir un deseo. "

"¿Por qué estaban dos en el pozo?" Inuyasha cuestionada.

"Estaba inclinado sobre el lado que cayo la moneda...", dijo Shippo. "Y lo siguiente que sé... es que estabamos en el pozo".

"Shippo, la madera estaba completamente podrida", dijo Kagome.

"Ahora me dices", dijo en un tono que claramente dijo: "Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes".

"Pero yo no lo entiendo", dijo Kagome, pensativo: "¿Por qué ustedes dos querían pedir un deseo tan malo?"

"Sí, ¿qué era tan importante que ustedes terminaron arriesgando sus vidas?" Preguntó Inuyasha.

"Queríamos que el pozo nos conceda nuestro deseo más profundo", dijo Shiori mientras miraba a Kagome y luego a Shippo que asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Cuál fue tu deseo?" ambos padres pidieron.

"No puedo decir, hasta después de que ocurra", dijo Shippo como si fuera obvio.

"Si dices un deseo, entonces no se hará realidad", coincidió Shiori. Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

"Shiori, Shippo y tu hicieron ese truco estúpido sólo para conseguir un deseo", Shiori miró de nuevo avergonzada, las lágrimas se empezaron a formar.

"Lo siento, papá", dijo con un sollozo.

"Shippo", dijo Kagome. "¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mi o Inuyasha para ir allí?" Preguntó Kagome.

Shippo bajó la cabeza. "Quería ese deseo más que nada. Y yo simplemente no quería esperar". Miró a todos y dijo: "Todo es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho."

"Sí y no", dijo Kagome, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. "Creo que todos somos culpables aquí. No es culpa de una sola persona". Ella miró a Shippo, a Shiori, y finalmente a Inuyasha.

"Pero..." dijo mientras sus ojos se detuvieron en Inuyasha.

"¿Pero?" Shiori y Shippo se hizo eco.

"Pero ya no importa. Lo que está hecho está hecho. Pero estamos todos juntos otra vez y debemos aprender de ello." Los niños sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Inuyasha también le sonrió Kagome sintió que sus entrañas se derretían de felicidad.

"Está bien," dijo Inuyasha. "Además, creo que ustedes dos han sufrido lo suficiente y no es necesario ser castigado más."

"¿Papá?" Shiori le preguntó esperanzada. "Cuando Shippo y yo estemos mejor podemos ir a Disney World todos, por favor?"

Shippo se incorporó, haciendo una mueca de dolor por sus costillas rotas, pero dijo alegremente: "Sí podemos? Tío Sota dice que está pensando en ir a Disney World, puedes decir lo que quieras al empleado y tienen que ser agradables. "

"Shippo", dijo Kagome con desaprobación. "Juro que mi hermano es una mala influencia para ti." Miró a Inuyasha que parecía triste ante la idea de ir a Disney World, y ella dijo: "Yo no sé niños. Es una gran cantidad de planificación y..."

"Por favor?" ambos suplicaron con los ojos de cachorrito. Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, tratando de resistirse a su lindura... pero luego sonrió... una sonrisa genuina verdad. Volvió a mirar a Kagome, quien aún estaba indecisa.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Inuyasha entonces se acercó y le tomó la mano, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de asombro en los rostros de sus hijos. "Oye, si tu dices que sí," dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, "Entonces estoy _seguro_ que voy a decir que sí."

Kagome lo miró a los ojos de oro que irradiaban amor... los ojos que ella amaba con todo su corazón... y ella no podía dejar de darle una amplia sonrisa.

"Sí", respondió ella en voz tan baja que lo que salió en poco más que un susurro. Y olvidándose de los niños en la sala, se inclinó hacia él, cerrando sus ojos.

E Inuyasha estaba más que dispuesto a responder de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. Se inclinó y cerró la distancia entre ellos con un beso.

Las bocas de Shippo y Shiori cayeron por el besó de sus padres. Y, por un momento, parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus cabezas. Se miraron el uno al otro con la mirada aturdida en su rostro, antes de que sonrisas idénticas aparecieran en sus lugares.

"Ooooo", dijo Shiori cuyo corazón parecía que se estaba llenando de felicidad. Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, y le sonrió con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Quién te preguntó?" dijo Kagome en tono burlesco regaño.

"Eso fue rápido", dijo Shippo en incredulidad.

Inuyasha lo miró confundido, "¿Qué fue rápido?"

"Oh, nada", dijo Shippo dulcemente pero estaba pensando secretamente: _"Pozo, así que realmente hace a conceder deseos!_

Sonrojados, Kagome e Inuyasha miraron hacia otro lado, antes de que volvieran a hablar.

"Está bien," dijo Inuyasha. "El próximo verano... todos vamos a ir a Disney World." Miró a Kagome antes de continuar: "Iremos todos juntos".

Kagome bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, antes de asentir, "Si. Próximo verano... todos vamos a ir."

Los niños asintieron antes de que bostezaran y se acostaran. Pero a medida que se fueron a durmiendo, los dos seguían sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Shippo y Shiori cerraron los ojos, soñaban con lo que iban a hacer el próximo verano... pero también soñaban que su deseo se hará realidad para entonces. Soñaban con una boda... y todos ellos iban a Disney World para la luna de miel.


	20. Que Le Dijiste QUE! A Papá?

**Capítulo 20: Que Le Dijiste QUE! A Papa?**

"¿Qué hiciste?" gritó Kagome en su teléfono con horror. Kagome estaba en su casa, en la cocina mientras se preparaba para llevar a Shippo al parque. Ella había estado esperando toda la semana, ya que se iban a reunir con Inuyasha y Shiori.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

Ella había estado hablando con su hermano Sota en la última media hora y él dejó caer una bomba sobre ella cuando él le dio una gran 'gran noticia'.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Kagome demando. "Realmente Sota, has hecho cosas estúpidas en el pasado, pero este se lleva el premio.

_-Mira-dijo_ Sota por teléfono. _"Sé lo mucho que este chico que estas viendo significa para ti. Y yo pensé que te ayudaría. '_

"Ayudarme a salir?" Kagome repite con incredulidad, "le mentiste a papá! Le dijiste a papá que..."

_"¡Escucha!"_ Sota interrumpió, _"Tu conoces como papá tan bien como yo! Yo sólo quería que le gustara tu nuevo novio._

"SOTA!" -chilló Kagome.

_-No importa-dijo_ Sota con calma. _"Papá viene este fin de semana y nada de lo que digan va a cambiar eso. Además, quiero conocer a tu nuevo hombre también._

"Él no es mi..." Kagome comenzó pero ya colgó. Kagome bajó su teléfono de su oreja a mirarlo.

"Sinceramente," dijo a sí misma poniendo la cara entre las manos. "No puedo creerlo a veces."

"¿Mamá?" dijo la voz de Shippo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que a él y a Shiori se les permitió regresar a casa desde el hospital, y todos estaban sanos casi por completo.

"Mamá era el tío Sota?" -preguntó inocentemente.

Kagome le dio una sonrisa forzada antes de contestar: "Sí, era el tío de Sota." Aunque, secretamente pensó para sí: _"Y voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea."_

"Y ¿adivina qué? El abuelo viene para una visita este fin de semana", dijo de repente.

Shippo la miró a los ojos antes de dar un grito fuerte y emocionado saltando por la habitación. "El abuelo viene? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!" Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reacción; Shippo amaba a su padre, casi tanto como ella lo hace.

Shippo finalmente dejó de saltar para mirar a Kagome y le preguntó: "¿El abuelo conocerá a papá y a Shiori?"

"Ah..." dijo Kagome, preguntándose si debería decirle lo que Sota hizo... pero decidió no hacerlo. "Oh, sí. La razón por la venida del abuelo... es para conocer a Inuyasha y Shiori. Y a Hitomi la novia de Sota". Mientras hablaba, Kagome sintió a su ojo saltando, algo Shippo noto.

"Mamá ¿Qué le pasa a tu ojo?"

"Nada cariño", dijo Kagome. "Mamá está un poco enfadada con tío Sota."

"¿Por qué?" Shippo preguntó.

"Nada de que preocuparse cariño", dijo Kagome rápidamente. Luego cogió su abrigo colgado en la puerta y dijo: "Vamos. Si no nos damos prisa, van a estar preguntándose dónde diablos estamos."

_* El parque *_

Inuyasha y Shiori ya estaban allí esperando. Tan pronto como Shippo la vio, salió corriendo por delante a su encuentro. Shiori, que estaba haciendo una corona, levantó la vista y saludó con una margarita en la mano y les grito hola.

Kagome sonrió, casi olvidándose de su hermano, cuando vio a Inuyasha venir a su encuentro.

"Hey," dijo mientras le daba un beso rápido, haciendo que los niños sonrieran aún más amplios. Inuyasha se alejo de Kagome para preguntarles: "Hey! ¿No preferirían estar jugando? Si no..." Ni siquiera necesito terminar, ya que ambos se fueron corriendo hacia los columpios.

Mientras jugaban, tomó la mano de Kagome y comenzaron a caminar por el patio de recreo. Lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los oyera, pero lo suficientemente cerca para vigilar de cerca a los niños.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome dijo en voz baja mientras observaba a los niños a jugar.

"¿Cuál es el problema Kagome?" Inuyasha preguntó preocupado notando la expresión triste en su rostro. "No te ves como tu hoy".

"No, no lo soy," dijo con una risa seca.

"¿Y bien?" Inuyasha siguió adelante, "¿Qué te pasa?"

Kagome se quedó callada por un momento antes de decir: "Es mi hermano".

Inuyasha giró sus ojos, aunque todavía confundido, " Los hermanos pueden lo peor. Tengo un hermano mayor y él puede ser el mayor dolor en el..."

"Inuyasha", dijo Kagome advertencia.

"Mi punto es, yo entiendo que los hermanos hacen cosas estúpidas."

"Bueno, mi pequeño hermano acaba de contarle al abuelo de todas las cosas estúpidas sobre nuestro padre", dijo Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

Inuyasha arqueó las cejas y dijo: "No podría haber sido tan malo."

"Tienes razón", dijo Kagome molesto. "Fue peor".

"Bueno, ¿qué hizo?" exigió Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró: "Creo que necesitas saber. Quiero decir, te vas a enterar tarde o temprano." Ella guardó silencio durante un minuto antes de decir: "Mi padre viene este fin de semana."

Inuyasha no estaba esperando eso. "Bueno," dijo con una risita: "Eso no es tan malo. La manera en la que hablabas de el... pensé que tal vez él violó la ley o algo así."

"No," dijo Kagome riendo. "Pero él va a pagar por mentirle a papá".

"Él le mintió?" Inuyasha dijo, preguntándose qué diablos podía ser tan malo.

"Mi hermano Sota..." dijo Kagome en señal de desaprobación ", le dijo a nuestro padre, que él y la chica con la que ha estado saliendo desde hace mucho tiempo están comprometidos. Cuando, en realidad, no lo están."

Inuyasha la miró fijamente, antes de comenzar a reír. "¿Por qué hizo eso?" -preguntó mientras su risa se apagaba.

"No tengo idea", dijo sonriendo Kagome. "La cosa es que, Hitomi... su novia," dijo ella rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza: "Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que esta sucediendo, y mi papá viene este fin de semana para ver a su "hija".

Inuyasha se echó a reír de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo. "Eso va a ser un shock cuando él le diga."

"Eso no es todo," dijo Kagome oscuramente. "Sota también le dijo a papá otra cosa".

Aún a punto de reírse, Inuyasha le preguntó qué.

"Bueno... verás... Le conto todo sobre ti y Shiori," dijo Kagome un poco vagamente, "Y..." se dio una pequeña risa, "Todavía no puedo creer que haya hecho esto. Él le dijo a papá que tú y yo nos vamos a casar y ahora papá quiere verte".

Inuyasha dejó de reír al instante. "Tu hermano hizo qué?" -gritó.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, antes de repetir ", le dijo a papá que tú y yo vamos a casarnos y ahora papá quiere conocerlos a ti y a Shiori. Sota ya lo planeo. Todos vamos ir a un restaurante antes de ir a su casa para estar juntos y papá pueda conocer a la "familia política". "

Inuyasha se detuvo y se quedó mirándola, "No te ofendas, pero tu hermano esta en las drogas o demente?"

"Sin ánimo de ofender", dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros. "Sé que él no esta en las drogas... no estoy segura acerca de la parte loca. Lo más probable, ya que lo heredo de papá."

Ambos caminaron de nuevo, con Inuyasha mirando de frente pensando en lo que acaba de decir. Él y Kagome casarse? Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo... le gustaba la idea. Pero el encuentro con su padre acerca de esto? Él no estaba tan seguro.

"¿No hay manera de salir de esto?", se preguntó.

"Ninguna", suspiró Kagome.

Inuyasha se detuvo de nuevo y se volvió hacia Kagome con las manos sobre sus hombros. "Está bien," dijo.

La quijada de Kagome cayó. ¿Acaba de escucharlo decir ¿de acuerdo?

"Está bien," dijo Inuyasha. "Shiori y yo vamos a conocer a tu papá este fin de semana... con una condición."

Kagome cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Yo sabía que habría una trampita." Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo hacia él, a la cara y le preguntó: "Bien... ¿cuál es la condición?"

Inuyasha sonrió. "El próximo fin de semana... tienes que conocer a mi familia."

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron como platos. Al principio pensó que estaba bromeando, pero luego vio la mirada seria en sus ojos. "Ah... lo dices en serio?" -preguntó ella.

"Enserio, es justo no?" dijo sonriendo.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro y no sabía si reír o llorar. "No lo puedo creer."

"¿Por qué no?", se preguntó. "Shiori y yo conoceremos a tu hermano y su" prometida ", él sonrió ante eso", y a tu padre este fin de semana. Y el fin de semana siguiente Shippo y tu conocerán a mi madre, padre, hermano y mi cuñada".

Riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y le preguntó: "¿De verdad es enserio?"

Se echó a reír al ver la expresión en su rostro. .. "Sí, lo digo en serio Shiori le dijo a mi madre todo sobre su nueva" mamá "y" hermano ", y ella esta muriéndose por conocerte Además, yo le prometí que la traería más pronto Esto es perfecto ¿no te parece?... Y así puedo saber lo que está pasando en la cabeza de tu hermano. "

Kagome se rió mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la abrazó. Kagome estaba sólo vagamente conscientes de que Shippo y Shiori los miraban con sonrisas tan grande como el Gato de Cheshire.

Inuyasha de repente preguntó: "Así que... ¿hay algo que debo saber sobre tu padre cuando venga?"

Kagome miró a la cara y me dijo muy seriamente: "Te lo dire... si me dices qué hacer cuando vayamos a casa de tus padres."

Inuyasha fingió pensarlo antes de sonreír ", parece justo". Luego se inclinó y le dio un casto beso que Kagome recibió a mitad de camino.


	21. Conociendo A La Familia

**Capítulo 21: Conociendo a la Familia**

"Nervioso todavía?" Preguntó Kagome mientras conducía hacia el aeropuerto con Inuyasha en el asiento del pasajero, y los dos niños en la parte trasera jugando algunos juegos.

"Keh," fue su respuesta habitual, pero Kagome pudo detectar la ansiedad. Así que cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, Kagome cogió la mano y la apretó por un momento antes de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Va a estar bien", dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a Inuyasha. "Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre él?"

"Sí, sí", dijo Inuyasha.

_* Flashback *_

_Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentándos juntos en un banco del parque mientras observaban a Shippo y Shiori jugar en el gimnasio del parque._

_"Tu padre es del tipo sobre protector?"_ _-le preguntó en un tono más tranquilo de lo que él se sentía._

_Kagome soltó un bufido, "Más bien es muy, muy sobre protector"._ _Ella negó con la cabeza: "Creo que él piensa eso. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para casarse conmigo"_

_Inuyasha arqueó las cejas con sorpresa._ _"Pero estaba de acuerdo con que Hojo... Hobo?"_

_Kagome apretó las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo, preguntándome si debía decirle la verdad._ _Ella abrió la boca, cambió de opinión y dijo en cambio, "Digamos que las cosas eran diferentes en aquel entonces."_

_Él sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito._ _"¿Qué quieres decir con..." empezó a decir, pero Kagome lo interrumpió._

_"Prefiero no hablar de eso en este momento", dijo._ _Inuyasha entonces vio la mirada triste en sus ojos y decidió dejar que el tema... por ahora._

_Kagome sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Inuyasha y le dijo: "No te preocupes. Mi padre es muy protector, pero una vez que llega a conocer a alguien, él es genial! Sé que ustedes dos se van a hacerlo genial... ah..." Vaciló un segundo antes de decir: "Por lo menos eso espero."_

_Inuyasha la miró por un momento antes de decir: "Realmente significa mucho para ti ¿no?"_

_Kagome asintió._ _"Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña. Realmente no la recuerdo del todo bien, pero recuerdo que era muy agradable. Y cuando ella murió... se rompió el corazón de mi padre."_ _Suspiró mientras miraba a Inuyasha con expresión triste._ _"Desde eso... supongo... esta preocupado por perdernos a mí ya mi hermano. Él siempre ha querido mantenernos cerca."_

_Inuyasha bajó la cabeza antes de que él dijera entre dientes, "Lo siento."_

_Kagome sacudió su cabeza, "No, no lo sientas. Realmente está bien. Todavía echo de menos a mi madre... pero papá ha sido genial. Realmente, él es el mejor padre que se puede pedir."_

_Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y él a su vez puso su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza._ _"Pero aún así..." continuó, "Significaría mucho para mí si ustedes dos se llevan bien."_

_* Fin del Flashback *_

Inuyasha se movió incómodo. Estaba petrificado por conocer a la familia... no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan nervioso. Pero podía cuanto significaba la aprobación del padre para Kagome... y él no quería hacerle elegir entre él y su padre.

"Niños?" Kagome llamado a los risueños chicos, que estaban jugando un juego. En realidad, no estaba segura cual era el punto... ambos estaban hablando al revés... literalmente.

"Is?" Shippo llamado.

"Estamos en el aeropuerto", dijo ella riendo sede su juego.

"Oiresne?" preguntó Shiori, "Ho, Laineg".

Inuyasha suspiró antes de decir: "Crees que los dos pueden hablar correctamente de nuevo?"

"Euqrop?" preguntó Shiori.

"Debido que es molesto", dijo frotándose las sienes.

"Oditrevid se orep", hizo un mohín Shippo.

"Pueden jugar después", dijo Kagome mientras aparcaba y abrió las puertas. "Vamos a ver al abuelo!"

"Oleuba!" gritó Shippo quien fue advertido por Inuyasha. "Ah... Quiero decir abuelo!"

_* En el interior del aeropuerto *_

Kagome estaba sosteniendo la mano de Shippo mientras se abría camino a través del aeropuerto lleno de gente y hacia donde vio a su hermano y su novia Hitomi. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que su hermano se veía feliz y triste por algo...

Kagome sintió curiosidad por un momento... es decir, hasta que vio la mirada de enojo en Hitomi.

Kagome rolo los ojos. Por supuesto, Sota tuvo que decirle a Hitomi lo que hizo. Y, por supuesto, iba a estar bastante enojada con él. Ella sonrió mientras saludaba a Hitomi antes de que ella mirara a Sota también.

"Hitomi", dijo Kagome mientras ella le dio un rápido abrazo. "Es tan bueno verte de nuevo."

"Tú también", dijo Hitomi suavemente. Ella era tan dulce y linda con el pelo corto, castaño ondulado y suave rostro en forma de corazón con esa sonrisa amable. Aunque Kagome vio que ella le dio una mirada molesta Sota antes de sonreírle a Shippo.

Inuyasha y Shiori llegaron mientras hablaban y Hitomi noto a Shiori.

"Ooooohhhhhh", dijo Hitomi en voz arrullo, "Ella es tan linda!"

Shiori se sonrojó antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus pies y le dijo un tranquilo "gracias". Inuyasha miró a Hitomi al joven que tenía que ser el hermano de Kagome. Tenía los mismos ojos marrones y cabello de Kagome... así que tenia que ser Sota.

Sota le dio a su hermana un abrazo rápido, pero a Inuyasha le dio una extraña mirada por encima del hombro de Kagome. Inuyasha arqueó las cejas, casi de una manera desafiante, como retándolo a decir algo. Kagome se apartó para hacer las presentaciones, "Sota? Hitomi? Ellos son Inuyasha y su hija Shiori... Inuyasha? Este es mi pequeño hermano Sota y su novia Hitomi."

"Mucho gusto", dijo Hitomi educadamente pero ella le siguió dando a Sota miradas irritantes de vez en cuando. "Pero, Sota es muy afortunado de que no me haya decidido en convertirme en su ex-novia."

Sota bajó la vista al suelo y le dio una mirada de lástima.

"Ex-novia?" Shiori dijo confundido.

"¿Por qué estáis enojadas con tío Sota?" preguntó Shippo en intereses.

Las adultas les dieron sonrisas tranquilizadoras antes de decir que no es nada de qué preocuparse. Todos ellos coincidieron en que era lo mejor si los niños no sabían lo qué Sota hizo. Para distraerlos, Kagome señaló hacia un bar un poco lejos, "¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo de comer? Estoy segura de que los niños se mueren de hambre después de que el largo viaje en coche".

Shippo y Shiori dejaron escapar gritos excitados, y se fueron. Kagome sonrió mientras ella y Hitomi los seguían, dejando que los chicos solos para hablar. Sota miró a Inuyasha por un momento antes de darle la mano y decirle: "Así que tú eres Inuyasha? Tengo que decir que es bueno conocerte al fin. Kagome normalmente nunca se calla acerca de ti o Shiori."

Inuyasha se sonrojo ligeramente ante la idea de que Kagome le dijo a su hermano todo acerca de él, tomó la mano de Sota y la sacudió. "Encantado de conocerte," dijo, "Pero tengo que preguntarte algo importante".

Sota ladeo un poco la cabeza, "¿Qué?"

Inuyasha miró largo y tendido Sota antes de preguntar: "¿Estás en a las drogas o loco? Me he estado preguntando qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando le dijiste a tu papá que Kagome y yo estamos comprometidos? ¿Te importaría decirme lo que estabas pensando? "

Sota parpadeó antes de dar una risa seca, "Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo".

"Tenias que hacerlo?" Inuyasha se hizo eco de la incredulidad.

"¡Escucha!" Sota dijo rápidamente: "Tú no conoces a mi papá, él odiaba a todas las chicas con las que he salido! Y él odiaba a todos los hombres que miraban a Kagome." Miró a Shippo y las chicas en el bar por un minuto antes de continuar, "Hitomi es muy especial para mí y yo sólo quería que le gustara eso es todo."

Sota luego dejó escapar un suspiro triste ", le voy a decir la verdad, pero quiero asegurarme de que realmente le gusta ella antes."

Inuyasha pensó a lo largo de un minuto antes de decir: "Creo que puedo entender eso. Pero eso no explica por qué le dijiste a tu papá que Kagome y yo nos vamos a casar."

"Porque", dijo Sota pasándose una mano por el pelo, "Nunca he visto a Kagome actuar de esta manera con cualquier otro chico. Tú y Shiori realmente significan mucho, no sólo para Shippo, pero a ella también."

El rostro de Inuyasha se puso aún más rojo. "Pero todavía no..." empezó a decir.

"Ella realmente se preocupa mucho por ti", dijo Sota, como si fuera obvio. "Y sé lo mucho que significaría para ella si papá te quiere. No te preocupes, una vez que esté seguro de que papá te quiere y a Hitomi, le voy a decir la verdad. Espero que lo entienda."

Inuyasha lo miró fijamente. "Está bien," dijo lentamente, "Estoy seguro de que no tomas drogas, pero todavía estoy seguro de que estás loco".

Sota se rió, "Oh, yo no estoy loco. Mi realidad es diferente a la tuya."

_* 10 minutos después *_

El papá de Kagome y Sota llegaría en cualquier momento, e Inuyasha estaba más y más nervioso.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Kagome mirando a Inuyasha a su lado con los niños comiéndose algunos conos de helado a sus pies, con Sota y Hitomi sentados frente a ellos.

Inuyasha sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

"No", dijo ella cogiéndole la mano de nuevo. "Papá es un buen tipo. Ah, una vez que llegues a conocerlo después de todo."

Inuyasha sólo pudo asentir de nuevo, aunque sus palabras no le trajeron mucho consuelo para él. Él no se movió, simplemente se sentó allí. Ella suspiró y se sentó en el suelo con él. Él era cálido y cómodo. "No debes preocuparte. Papá no te va a interrogar ni nada."

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?"

"Tienes que conocer a mi familia el fin de semana siguiente. ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo con cierta frialdad.

Kagome le dio una mirada oscura antes de decir: "Eso es injusto". Ella sacudió la cabeza, "Oh, bueno, me preocuparé de eso más tarde. ¿Y no tienes que preocuparte acerca de mi papá, aunque! Él es bueno, y tu eres agradable, no hay manera de que este decepcionado."

Inuyasha sonrió.

En ese momento, la gente empezó a inundar el suelo. Inuyasha de repente se tensó de nuevo, él sólo sabía que su padre estaba aquí. Decenas de personas fueron saliendo, con el altavoz, diciendo que esperaban hayan disfrutado de su vuelo. Inuyasha observó a hombres, mujeres y niños saliendo... pero había un hombre en particular que le llamó la atención...

Él era un hombre muy alto y, a pesar de su edad, era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro que estaba veteado de gris y recogido en una cola de caballo baja. Llevaba la ropa convencional de un santuario y una maleta azul en una mano. Tenía un rostro amable, y llevaba gafas sencillas que le dio una mirada inteligente... pero parecía emitir un poder extraño...

... Era el tipo de poder con el que no quería meterse.

Cuando Sota vio a hombre, de repente se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y le dio un breve abrazo. Kagome entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba aquí y ella también se levantó con Shippo y fue a reunirse con ellos. Tragando saliva, Inuyasha se puso de pie y esperó detrás de Shiori y Hitomi, sabiendo que se trataba de su padre.

Él los vio hablar un minuto antes de que el hombre dejara su bolsa y levantó Shippo en sus brazos, lo que provocó que Shippo empezara a reír y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. El hombre se rió con él mientras le daba un breve fuerte abrazo a Kagome con un solo brazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se apartó, Kagome miró a donde estaba antes de que ella nerviosamente lo condujera de vuelta hacia ellos. Inuyasha sonrió, a pesar de su ansiedad.

A medida que se acercaba, él podía oír lo que decían.

"Oh, es tan bueno verte de nuevo papá, te he echado de menos," Sota estaba radiante.

"Es bueno verlos niños de nuevo", dijo su padre con voz cansada pero en el fondo. "Incluso si es sólo por un rato."

"Es bueno verte también", dijo Kagome tranquilamente con su cara enterrada en su hombro, él olía a especias viejos y a lo que las personas de edad avanzada olían, ella lo extrañaba. "Te he echado mucho de menos."

Su padre la abrazó antes de volver su atención a su nieto y le preguntó: "Espero que no hayas sido una carga para tu pobre madre."

Shippo se rió y dijo que había sido bueno en cuanto lo bajo. En cuanto tocó el suelo se acercó a Shiori y la llevó a los pies de su abuelo. "Abuelo?" dijo mientras Shiori escondió detrás de él con timidez. "Este es mi hermana Shiori".

El abuelo levantó las cejas mientras miraba a la niña. Luego miró a Kagome quien articuló: _'Te lo explico más tarde "antes_ de que él se pusiera de rodillas y le tendió la mano a Shiori. "Shiori?" dijo suavemente y Shiori asomó la cabeza por detrás Shippo para mirarlo. Él le dirigió una amable sonrisa y dijo: "Estoy muy contento de conocerte. Y ya que eres hermana de Shippo quiero que me llames abuelo ok?"

Shiori se relajó un poco mientras salía lentamente por detrás de Shippo y tomó su mano extendida. Ella sonrió cuando el hombre le dio una sonrisa más grande.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y pensó: _'Hasta ahora, todo bien. "_

"¿Papá?" ella dijo casi con vacilación. "Ellos son Inuyasha, y Hitomi."

Inuyasha y Hitomi se pararon cuando ella dijo eso. Kagome les dio a ambos una sonrisa de ánimo antes de poner su brazo alrededor de Inuyasha en un gesto amistoso.

Su padre los miró con una mirada impasible. No enojado, triste no, pero no estaba satisfecho o contento tampoco. Era el tipo de persona con la que nunca querrías jugar poquer. "Mucho gusto", respondió con calma. "Soy Hayato Higurashi. He oído hablar de ustedes dos por Sota, y yo los tenía que conocer en persona."

Los tres le dieron una mirada oscura a Sota antes de que Sota se apresurara a decir: "¡Muy bien! ¿Por qué no vamos todos a mi casa ahora! Papá Estoy seguro de que estás cansado, y tenemos que ponernos al día. Todos vamos a hablar donde comer después. Y en muy poco tiempo, estaban fuera del aeropuerto y en dirección a los coches.

Inuyasha caminaba detrás de ellos hasta que llegaron a la playa de estacionamiento. Mientras Sota ayudó a su padre en el asiento trasero de su coche, se volvió hacia Inuyasha Kagome y le preguntó en voz baja: "¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?"

Kagome le dio pequeña sonrisa antes de decir: "Eso podría haber sido peor. Creo que podremos seguir".


	22. ¿Que Pruebas?

**Capítulo 21: ¿Qué pruebas?**

Sota, Hitomi, y papá se subieron al coche Sota mientras Kagome, Inuyasha y los dos niños volvieron al de Kagome. Se decidió que irían todos a la casa de Sota y se llegarian a conocer unos a otros... o en otras palabras, tratar de ganarse papá otra vez.

El viaje fue tranquilo en el coche de Kagome. Por alguna razón, nadie parecía ser capaz de hablar. Por último, Kagome no podía estarse callada y le preguntó: "Así que... ¿qué te parece?"

Inuyasha la miró, "¿Quieres decir tu papá?"

Kagome le lanzó una mirada de fastidio, como si dijera: "por supuesto idiota."

"Me gusta", dijo Shiori desde el asiento trasero. "Él es muy agradable."

Kagome sonrió, "No me sorprende... a papá siempre le encantaron los niños. ¿Y sabes Shiori? Creo que le gustas también."

_"Lo que significa que estamos a mitad de camino»,_ pensó Kagome para sí misma.

Shiori se sonrojó un poco antes de decir algo tristemente: "Yo no creo que le guste mucho papá". Inuyasha se movió incómodo en su asiento antes de que Kagome cogiera la mano y la apretó por un breve momento.

"No lo tomes como algo personal", dijo Kagome, "Mi padre ha odiado a todo hombre soltero que he conocido. De hecho, me pareció nos fue bastante bien. Al menos no ha comenzado las pruebas todavía".

Inuyasha giró la cabeza a su alrededor, "Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?"

Kagome sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de deshacerse de una mosca. "No sé lo que hace, pero le pone a cada chico con que salí a través de _estas" pruebas "para_ ver si son adecuados para salir conmigo".

Inuyasha no le gustaba como sonaba eso. No sólo las pruebas, pero la idea de que Kagome había salido con otros hombres.

"¿Tu tuviste un montón de amigos que pasaron por estas pruebas mamá?" Shiori le preguntó con curiosidad.

Kagome soltó una risa pequeña. "Salí con dos o tres. Pero... no duró mucho, ya que tenían miedo de mi padre cuando fallaron sus pruebas."

Mientras Shippo y Shiori se reían, Inuyasha tragó saliva. Si tenía razón, entonces su padre le iba a hacer pasar un mal momento... maldita sea...

"Kagome?" Inuyasha dijo, tratando de parecer tranquilo, "¿Por qué no me advertiste acerca de esto antes?"

"Debido a que el último chico terminó fracasando en un tiempo récord", respondió Kagome. "No sé de que se tratan las pruebas, pero es mejor si tu no sabias cuando mi padre iba a saltar sobre ti." Ella le dio otra sonrisa tranquilizadora, "No te preocupes. Ten paciencia. Estoy segura de que le gustaras."

_* Casa de Sota *_

Después de otra media hora conduciendo, finalmente se detuvo en una casa de ladrillo grande con un jardín aún más grande con aro de baloncesto y redes de fútbol.

"Wow!" dijo Shippo mientras saltaba del coche y corrió hacia las redes. "Tío Sota?" llamó cuando Sota se detuvo y bajó del coche. "¿Podemos jugar al fútbol?" llamó emocionado.

"Shippo!" Kagome dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. "No quieres estar con el abuelo un poco primero? Él sólo va a estar aquí por el fin de semana después de todo."

Shippo se sonrojó y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "Oops, lo siento. Lo olvidé". Kagome se rió ligeramente mientras ella lo cogió y se acercó a su padre, que acaba de salir del coche.

"Tengo que decir", dijo a Hayato Sota: "Esta es una casa muy bonita."

"Gracias papá", dijo Sota mientras lo palmeaba en la espalda y los acompañó a la casa. Después de un breve periodo de tiempo, los adultos estaban todos sentados en la sala de estar con los chicos arriba viendo la televisión.

"Así como yo iba diciendo", dijo Sota, ya que todos estaban disfrutando de un par de bocadillos que había preparado antes. "Te ves muy bien, papá".

Papá se encogió de hombros: "He estado solo mucho tiempo. Ha sido un poco solitario desde que ustedes se fueron."

"Ah..." dijo Kagome poniendo su mano encima de la suya. "Creo que yo podría llorar", dijo ella con voz burlona, pero amable. Él soltó una carcajada mientras él le pasó el brazo por los hombros antes de mirar a Inuyasha.

"Así que... Inuyasha", dijo con calma y frialdad. "¿Qué es lo que haces para ganarte la vida? ¿Y dónde viven tu hija y tu?"

Inuyasha se movió incómodo. Miró a Kagome quien le dio una sonrisa alentadora y le dijo: "Umm... Tengo un dojo y enseño a los niños de autodefensa y artes marciales. Shiori y yo vivimos un poco lejos de la ciudad desde aquí."

Papá asintió con una mirada un poco impresionada en su rostro, e Inuyasha sintió su confianza y la esperanza subió.

"Ya veo. Y dime", dijo entonces con curiosidad: "¿Cómo se conocieron Kagome y tu?"

Aquí es donde Kagome entró, se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar a su padre. "Nos conocimos en el parque papá". Iba a hablarle de cómo ella le ayudó con Shiori, pero decidió no hacerlo, ella no quería que su papá pensara que Inuyasha era un padre irresponsable. "Nosotros no volvimos a reunirnos hasta que se Shiori si matriculo en la escuela."

"Ah", dijo su papá está en el interés. "Así que tú eres su maestra?"

"Sí", respondió ella, "Y ella es una estudiante maravillosa".

Él asintió con la cabeza: "Apuesto a que lo es. Ella me recuerda mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad. Ella es una cosa dulce".

Kagome le dio una sonrisa brillante y se unió a Inuyasha quien también sonrió con orgullo.

"De hecho," papá dijo: "¿Por qué no llevan Hitomi y tu a Shippo y Shiori a la tienda de juguetes o algo ahora mismo?"

"¿QUÉ?" todos gritaron en estado de shock. Nadie lo vio venir.

"¿Por qué no?" papá dijo mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el sofá. "Creo que lo disfrutarían. Además, creo que sería bueno para conocer a mí pronto yerno. Sota? He oído que todavía tienes que terminar tu tarea. Creo que deberías quedarte también. Nunca terminaras la universidad de esta manera. "

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de esto. Nadie se atrevía a hablar ni moverse mientras papá tomaba un sorbo de bebida tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Inuyasha miró a Kagome, quien estaba mirando Sota, quien estaba mirando a papá con una expresión de sorpresa. Todos se preguntan qué hacer cuando Shippo y Shiori bajaron las escaleras diciendo que acabaron de ver un montón de animales en la televisión y se preguntaban si podían ir al zoo alguna vez.

"Bueno", dijo el papá antes que nadie podía hablar, "Hablando de coincidencias. Tu mamá estaba diciendo que Hitomi y ella los llevaran al zoológico hoy".

"Hey espera a..." Kagome comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de alegría de Shiori y Shippo. Shiori corrió hacia ella y la abrazó antes de gritar: "¡Gracias mamá!"

El padre de Kagome arqueó las cejas antes de pedir a Kagome, "Mami?"

Kagome se sonrojó antes de decir: "Es una larga historia."

"Oh, no importa", dijo papá mientras agitaba la mano. "Estoy seguro de que Inuyasha estará más que dispuesto a hablarme de ella mientras todos se han ido." Luego le dio a Inuyasha una mirada calculadora que causó que Inuyasha tragara.

"Ah papá..." Kagome comenzó vacilante.

Su padre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, "Oh, no te preocupes", dijo alegremente: "Estoy seguro de que estaremos muy bien."

Shippo y Shiori ambos estaban saltando de la felicidad y se fueron corriendo para ir a buscar sus zapatos. "Quiero ver los leones y tigres y osos!" Shippo gritó de alegría.

"Oh, yo" dijo Kagome a sí misma. Miró a Inuyasha que parecía que preferiría estar en el dentista que a solas con su padre.

"Está bien," dijo Inuyasha aunque dijo con el aire de un hombre con una sentencia de muerte.

Kagome lo miró con sorpresa por un momento antes de decir: "Inuyasha..."

"Ese es el espíritu", dijo su padre mientras terminaba su bebida. "Vamos a estar de maravilla! Kagome? Tú y Hitomi pueden hacer algunas compras, los niños van a divertirse, Sota hará su deberes hechos, y estoy seguro de que Inuyasha y yo seremos capaz de conocernos mejor unos a otros. "

Inuyasha tragó saliva antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina para despedirse de Shiori y decirle que se comporte.

"Está bien papá", dijo ella alegremente. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?"

Inuyasha se rió misteriosamente antes de decir: "Ojalá pudiera enana. Pero no creo que el 'abuelo' me quieren fuera de su vista ahora mismo."

Shiori inclinó la cabeza en la confusión. "¿Por qué? El abuelo es agradable."

"Si bueno", dijo Kagome que estaba de pie en la puerta con Hitomi, "Mi padre quiere conocer a tu papá un poco mejor, eso es todo Shiori."

"Oh", dijo Shiori antes de que ella y Shippo salieran corriendo a esperar en el coche.

"Apúrate mamá!" Shippo grito. Hitomi y Kagome asintieron con la cabeza antes de que ella siguiera a sus hijos, pero al pasar junto a Inuyasha, ella puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo: "Buena suerte Algo me dice que la vas a necesitar.".

"Gracias," dijo Inuyasha amargamente como se fue, dejándolo solo.

"Lo siento mucho por esto", dijo Kagome mientras caminaba hacia él para abrazarlo. "Él siempre saca trucos como este. Él da las pruebas, mientras yo no estoy." Dio un paso atrás para mirar su rostro ansioso y le dijo: "Ten paciencia con él. A veces puede ser un poco... ah..."

"A veces es complaciente el hombre", dijo Sota, que acaba de aparecer. Él salió de la casa para despedirse de Hitomi. "Está en la habitación de invitados", dijo mientras caminaba hacia los dos tortolitos. "Pero creo que ustedes tal vez quieran apurarse antes de que vuelva."

Kagome miró de nuevo a Inuyasha y le preguntó: "¿Crees que vas a estar bien?"

"Aparte del hecho de que me siento que estoy como voluntario para entrar en la guarida del león... simplemente genial," dijo en un tono ácido.

Kagome puso la mano en la mejilla y la acarició con cariño, "No te preocupes. Lo hare contigo." A continuación, le dio un beso rápido antes de seguir todos los demás fuera. Inuyasha miró detrás de ella, deseando poder ir con ellos.

"Ella es otra cosa ¿verdad?", dijo otra voz, sobresaltando a él.

Inuyasha se volvió a ver al padre de Kagome apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo. Inuyasha se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que debe de haber visto el beso hace un momento.

"Sí," dijo alejándose de él y viendo Sota caminar de regreso a la casa. Una vez que entró, dijo, "Se fueron. Dijeron que van a estar de vuelta en un par de horas."

"Excelente!" Hayato gritó. "Así que mientras tu estas haciendo tu trabajo, Inuyasha y yo estaremos más que felices de hacer algunas tareas adicionales por aquí!"

"¿Qué?" -gritó Inuyasha.

_* Más tarde *_

Sota les pregunto si podían mover unas cajas pesadas desde el sótano hasta el garaje. Papá dijo que no podía levantar cajas pesadas, así como antes, pero estaba seguro de que Inuyasha estaría feliz.

Gruñendo, Inuyasha bajó las escaleras, y fue capaz de llevar 10 cajas en poco tiempo.

"No te molestes en ayudar en nada", dijo entre dientes a Sota que se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

"Lo siento", susurró de nuevo: "Pero papá me hace trabajar en varios informes para la próxima semana."

"Oh, linda excusa", susurró Inuyasha de nuevo.

Sin ellos saberlo, Hayato Higurashi estaba observando a la vez muy cerca.

_* Más tarde *_

Resulta que Hayato Higurashi es médico y que había compartido todo hecho aburrido en su profesión, a Inuyasha. Inuyasha había tratado de cortar y cambiar de tema, pero Hayato no se detuvo, siguió hablando, quería terminar lo que estaba diciendo. E Inuyasha sólo tenía que sentarse allí y llevarlo; Hayato era como un "vampiro de palabra. Estaba chupándole a Inuyasha la energía.

Inuyasha estaba deseando que alguien le pusiera fin a sus sufrimientos. Sus ojos no permanecerían abiertos y sólo quería ir a dormir. Tuvo que permanecer despierto, sin embargo.

"...Y así es como tiene que tratar con las pruebas de ADN". Hayato terminó su larga historia de 2 horas y desde su silla. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece Sr. Takashi?"

_* * Aún más tarde_

"Es casi la hora de comer", dijo Hayato mientras miraba a través de los armarios, tratando de averiguar algo para hacer. "Estoy seguro de que Kagome y los otros estarán agotados cuando regresen."

_"Van a estar agotados?",_ Pensó Inuyasha exasperado.

Hayato lo estaba matando. Sus observaciones constantes y miradas oscuras le hacían desear que lo partiera por un rayo o algo así. Por desgracia, no es así como funcionan las cosas en el mundo real, lo que hace es que el padre de tu novia pueda ser una cosa cruel sin proponérselo.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio y siguió escuchando la charla sobre Hayato.

_* * Mucho más tarde_

El padre de Kagome y Sota lo forzó a hacer la comida. Inuyasha estaba cortando algunas verduras, con papá viejo mirándolo a él.

"¿Tienes que mirar?" Inuyasha dijo, tratando de ser paciente, pero su temperamento estaba aumentando rápidamente.

"Si tienes un problema conmigo, chico?" -preguntó con frialdad.

_'Oh, yo realmente no me gusta »,_ pensó Inuyasha.

"No, solo estas empezando a irritarme", espetó él-.

_* * Así que mucho más tarde_

"No hay como complacer a este hombre!" Inuyasha prácticamente le gritó a Sota. Hayato finalmente le había dado un descanso cuando la cena estaba casi lista.

Inuyasha estaba arriba en el estudio de Sota y se quejaba sin tener que preocuparse acerca de quién estaba escuchando, "Ahora sé donde Kagome consiguió su terquedad... su padre".

"No lo tomes como algo personal", dijo Sota, sin levantar la vista de su computadora portátil. "Papá es así con todo el mundo que se acerca a nosotros."

"Lo juro", dijo Inuyasha amenazadoramente: "Si todos los padres fueran así, entonces habría menos matrimonios en el mundo".

"Tal vez eso es algo bueno", dijo Sota en voz baja.

Inuyasha dirigió bruscamente su atención hacia él con asombro.

"Sólo estoy diciendo..." Sota continuó: "Que cuando te lanzas a casarse, rara vez funciona. Quiero decir, mira mi hermana..."

Inuyasha no podía pensar en nada que decir a eso por lo que acabo retirándose. Él había decidido regresar a la planta baja cuando escuchó un suave suspiro de la habitación. Hizo una pausa por la puerta medio abierta para ver Hayato pie, de espaldas a él mientras miraba hacia abajo en su bolsa abierta. Inuyasha estaba a punto de intentar escabullirse antes de que notara cuando Hayato dio la vuelta.

"Oh, Inuyasha", dijo con calma. "Pensé que eras Sota."

"Keh, que desea", dijo Inuyasha.

Hayato hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia abajo a un pequeño cuadro enmarcado en las manos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Inuyasha preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hmm?" Hayato dijo mirando hacia arriba. "Sólo una imagen. ¿Quieres verlo? Algo me dice que es posible que desees?"

Inuyasha podría acabar de decir que no, y volver a bajar, pero algo le obligó a caminar a Hayato y ver lo que él tenía en la mano. Hayato se la entregó sin decir una palabra.

En la imagen, Hayato parecía más joven y tenía su brazo en el hombro de una niña de pie delante de él, y el otro envuelto alrededor de la cintura de una mujer joven y hermosa que sostenía un bebé.

"Esto es..." comenzó Inuyasha.

"Sí," dijo Hayato mientras le entregaba la imagen. Inuyasha miró a la familia feliz en la foto, y se dio cuenta de que Kagome se parecía mucho a Shiori cuando era pequeña, a excepción de los ojos blancos y el pelo violeta que tenia. En cuanto a la familia, Inuyasha también notó que Kagome se parecía mucho a su padre, y Sota se veia casi idénticos a la cara de la mujer en la foto.

"Esa es mi esposa Aika", dijo Hayato tristeza. "Esta fue tomada justo después de que Sota nació. Kagome acababa de cumplir los 5 años y acabábamos de volver del hospital. Aika quería tomar una foto como recuerdo, supongo."

"Ya veo," dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente mientras seguía mirando, "Kagome se parece a ti."

Hayato se rió, "Eso es lo que dicen no es cierto? Los chicos se parecen a sus madres, y las niñas terminan pareciéndose a sus padres. Supongo que eso es verdad. A decir verdad, a veces es difícil mirar a mis hijos de frente, porque Sota es el vivo retrato de mi amada Aika pero Kagome tiene sus ojos ".

"Usted debe extrañarla ¿eh?" Preguntó Inuyasha sin pensar.

Hayato dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras caminaba por la habitación. "Ella y yo éramos novios en la escuela. Tan pronto como la conocí, me enamoré. Claro que argumentó sin parar, pero simplemente no era capaz de mantenerse alejados unos de otros. Después de que ambos terminamos la universidad, decidimos que queríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas y nos casamos. Alrededor de un año más tarde, Kagome nació". Hayato sonrió con tristeza al pensar en los recuerdos felices.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes entender el sentimiento. De ser capaz de mantener a su hija en tus brazos por primera vez..."

Inuyasha sonrió al pensar en la primera vez que vio Shiori. Él había estado enseñando cuando recibió una llamada del hospital diciendo que Kikyo se había puesto de parto y dio a luz a una niña. En un principio, tuvieron que llevar a Shiori a la UCIN debido a que Shiori parecía tener problemas para respirar, pero resulta que no había sido tan grave, y la familia salió al día siguiente. Aún podía recordar la maravillosa sensación de ver a su hija en brazos de su esposa... y la mirada hermosa, radiante en el rostro de Kikyo.

Kikyo siempre había querido ser madre, y ahora lo tenía. Pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida... un par de meses más tarde, Kikyo había muerto... su corazón aún le dolía el recuerdo.

"Debe haber sido duro cuando murió," dijo Inuyasha apenas más que un susurro.

"Oh, sí", dijo Hayato. "De hecho, estaba tan abrumado por el dolor que había pensé en poner fin a todo solo para verla de nuevo."

La cabeza de Inuyasha giro mirándolo con horror. "Ibas a..." que ni siquiera pudo terminar.

"Sí", dijo Hayato. "Había estado casado con la mujer que amaba más que a nada. Cuando Sota tenia un año de edad, murió Aika, y me hice añicos. Creo que me quede atrapado en un estado de shock durante semanas. Yo no me acuerdo mucho entre ese momento". Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha antes de continuar: "Recuerdo a mis padres que iban a ayudar de vez en cuando, pero yo era como un muerto viviente. Me sentí como si mi corazón se había congelado, y yo no veía ninguna razón para vivir."

"Ni siquiera para sus hijos?" Inuyasha demando.

Hayato se sentó en la cama y respondió: "Te lo dije... no podía pensar con claridad ya. Lo único que podía pensar era que yo no volvería a ver mi Aika de nuevo. Un día, salí de la casa, y hasta un puente... Recuerdo que miré hacia abajo en el agua... y por un momento, pensé que podía ver la cara de Aika mirando de nuevo hacia mí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarme sobre la baranda y yo estaría con mi amada nuevamente. Y Yo iba a hacerlo también... pero ¿sabes lo que me detuvo? "

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de dejar de mirar.

"Oí llorar detrás de mí", dijo Hayato. "Y miré, y vi a un padre, de pie allí, con sus dos hijos. Una niña que no parecía tener más de 10 años y un chico que parecía tener unos 4... Los vi hablando mientras trataba de calmar al niño que dejó caer su cono de helado. Tan pronto como vi a la familia unida... me di cuenta que si me terminó mi vida... ¿qué pasaría con mis hijos, ¿quién se haría cargo de ellos? ¿De verdad quería que estuvieran por el resto de su vida sin tener un padre? finalmente volví de nuevo a la realidad y corrí a casa. Y cuando entró por la puerta principal, me encontré con Kagome durmiendo en el sofá con Sota. Tan pronto como entré, me imagino que la desperté porque ella abrió los ojos y me miró con una mirada tan triste que sentí que mi corazón se rompía de nuevo. "

Hayato se tendió en la cama antes de terminar ", pensé que había sido el único daño... y yo actuaba egoístamente. Nunca pensé acerca de los sentimientos de Kagome y yo no estaba allí para ella. Se rompió y empezó a llorar. Luego la abrace y a Sota... prometiendo que iba a estar allí de ahora en adelante. "

Suspiró mientras miraba hacia el asombrado Inuyasha. "Si no te importa que te pregunte... ¿has perdido a tu mujer? ¿O divorciado...?"

Inuyasha puso la foto en la cama, "Perdí a mi esposa hace unos 5 años."

"Ya veo", dijo Hayato, "Entonces debes entender el dolor que he pasado."

"Sí," gruñó Inuyasha. Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento antes de que Inuyasha le preguntó: "¿Alguna vez mejorara?"

Hayato se sentó, "Si te digo la verdad, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Aika dejo este mundo, que a veces me olvido de que está muerta. Hay algunas mañanas, cuando me despierto y pienso que ella todavía está a mi lado y tengo que sentarme allí durante varios minutos antes de que me acuerde. "

Se levantó y puso la foto en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama.

"No creo que el dolor nunca _'realmente'_ se va. Siempre va a ser una pequeña parte de nosotros que amamos y extrañamos... pero conocemos a mucha gente en el camino... y nos ayudan a sanar." Inuyasha le dio una mirada muy seria antes de preguntar: "Veo que mi hija se preocupa mucho por ti. Pero no te preocupas por ella y Shippo tanto como lo hice con Aika?"

Inuyasha se sonrojó, pero antes de que pudiera contestar se oyó en el piso de abajo la voz de Kagome, "¿Papá? Inuyasha? Sota? Estamos de vuelta!"

Inuyasha rápidamente salió de la habitación, con ganas de ver a su hija ahora, especialmente después de escuchar esa historia. Pero volvió a mirar a Hayato y dijo: "¿Qué te parece?"

Cuando llegó abajo, Shiori vino corriendo hacia él con un gran murciélago de peluche en sus brazos. "¡Papá!" -exclamó alegremente. Ella llevó su murciélago de juguete y alzo las solapas sus alas antes de decir: "Mira mamá lo compró para mí! ¿No es lindo? Vimos murciélagos, y los pandas y osos y jabalíes y lobos, y..." se fue una y otra vez hasta que finalmente Inuyasha levantó y dijo: "Déjalo para cuando lleguemos a casa."

"Inuyasha?" dijo la voz de Kagome. Él la miró venir hacia ellos, con aspecto cansado pero sonrió cuando ella le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

"Me gustaría que hubieras venido", dijo, "¿Cómo te fue con papá?"

"Piensa en ello de esta manera", dijo Inuyasha mientras Shiori se rió de su beso. "No nos hemos matado unos a otros... todavía."

El rostro de Kagome cayó. "Todo salió tan mal?" -le preguntó.

"Kagome?" llamó a su padre desde lo alto de las escaleras. Llegó un segundo después de estar al lado de ellos.

"Sólo tengo una cosa que decirte acerca de este hombre", le dijo mientras hacía un gesto a Inuyasha.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Kagome temiendo lo peor.

"Me gusta mucho este tipo", dijo Hayato simplemente. Le tomó unos minutos para el impacto en desaparecer.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kagome, sin atreverse a creer que había oído bien.

"Me gusta mucho este tipo", repitió su padre y un aturdido Inuyasha estaba mirando fijamente. "Sí... él pasó la prueba de resistencia, la prueba de resistencia, prueba de la paciencia, la prueba asertiva, y tiene un buen corazón." Luego se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, "Lo siento por ser tan duro contigo."

"Uh, no hay problema?" Inuyasha dijo que parecía estar en un estado de shock.

"Y no hay necesidad de lavar los platos", dijo Hayato mientras que la partida hacia la cocina, "Voy a hacer que Sota los lave más tarde."

"Ah, papá?" Kagome dijo asombrado: "¿Estás bien?"


	23. Deja Vu

**Capítulo 23: Déjà vu**

"Te ves muy bien, Kagome," dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome estaba jugando con el dobladillo de la falda.

"Inuyasha, sé que me veo terrible!" Kagome dijo frenéticamente. "No puedo creer que estuve de acuerdo en esto! ¿Por qué dejé que me metiera en esto?"

"Tus ropas están muy bien, y hemos hecho un trato. Va a estar bien, te ves muy bien!"

"Sí, mamá", dijo Shippo que estaba mirando por la ventana con entusiasmo. "Te ves tan bonita!"

Kagome se puso roja antes de decir: "¿Y no le gusto a tus padres?"

Sí... había pasado una semana desde que Hayato Higurashi había venido y se había ido. Y al igual que Kagome había prometido, todos iban a conocer a la familia de Inuyasha. Ella no sabía casi nada de ellos excepto que el padre de Inuyasha, Inutaisho, era un demonio perro... su madre, Izayoi, era un ser humano... y él tenía un medio hermano llamado Sesshoumaru, quien estaba casado con una mujer llamada Rin.

"La abuela dijo que pronto voy a tener un primito bebe para jugar!" Shiori dijo como si leyera la mente de Kagome. "No puedo esperar!"

"Pero todavía no sé va a ser una niña o un niño," dijo Inuyasha tratando de entablar conversación.

"Tía Rin dice que va nacer pronto!" Shiori gritó, al saltar en su asiento.

"A la tía Rin le faltan todavía como 2 meses..." dijo Inuyasha girando a la derecha.

Kagome suspiró mientras ella se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y cerró los ojos, tratando de no vomitar.

"¿Soy yo o esto es un Déjà vu?" Inuyasha dijo sarcásticamente.

Kagome le sonrió al recordar la mirada de terror en el rostro de Inuyasha, cuando se dirigían a reunirse con su padre. No tenía idea de lo que sucedió mientras ella estaba en el zoológico con Hitomi y los niños, pero su padre aprobó a Inuyasha! Ese es uno de los libros de récords... él fue el primer hombre que su padre no lo odio!

_* Flashback *_

_Fue justo después de que todos habían comido, Hitomi y Sota estaban en la sala de estar viendo un espectáculo, y Shippo y Shiori estaban durmiendo en el sofá._ _Shiori dormía con su nuevo murcielago y Shippo estaba usando su zorro disecado nuevo como almohada._

_"Creo que el viaje al zoológico los agoto?"_ _Hayato preguntó mientras hablaba con Kagome e Inuyasha en la cocina._

_"Oh, sí", dijo Kagome._ _"Ojalá que los chicos hubieran llegado. Creo que lo he disfrutado."_

_Su padre hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo: "Ah, no te preocupes Kagome. Además, creo que fue una buena idea que conocí a mi futuro yerno ¿no?"_ _Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras Kagome e Inuyasha lanzar miradas nerviosas cada uno otros._ _Kagome decidió que ahora era probablemente un buen momento para decirle a su padre la verdad._

_"Ah papá?"_ _dijo un poco vacilante._ _"Tengo que decirte algo. La verdad es que Inuyasha y yo no somos realmente..."_

_"No es necesario Kagome ya sé", dijo su padre cuando éste bajó la taza de café de la boca y bostezó._ _Él no parecía prestar demasiada atención a las expresiones de sus rostros asustados._

_"Ya, ¿sabes?"_ _Dijo Kagome aturdido._

_"¿De verdad crees que tu padre no podía resolverlo por su cuenta?"_ _dijo pacientemente._ _"Yo sabía que Sota me estaba mintiendo, pero decidí seguirle el juego."_

_"Entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?"_ _Kagome exigió en tono indignado._ _Su padre se encogió de hombros, divertido._

_"Quería ver si Inuyasha," miró a Inuyasha mientras decía esto: "¿Era lo suficientemente bueno para mi niña. Sabía que Sota no me mentiría si no tenía miedo de mi reacción"._

_"Y..." Inuyasha comenzó con preocupación, "¿Lo aprueba? Sé que su opinión es muy importante para Kagome y Sota."_

_Hayato dio otro sorbo antes de decir después de un largo silencio: "Siempre dije que no había hombre que lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija. Sabía que ella no necesitaría o querría a un humano débil... pero no había manera de que pudiera aprobar a un demonio vicioso tampoco. Pero tú no eres uno de ellos... "_

_"¿Significa eso que lo que creo que significa?"_ _Kagome dijo esperanzada._

_Su padre se echó a reír: "Sí Kagome Tienes mis bendiciones. Que es lo que yo sé que querías."_

_Kagome, radiante, se dirigió a la mesa y lo abrazó._ _Pero a medida que lo hacía, Hayato miró a Inuyasha y le dijo seriamente: "No hagas que me arrepienta darles mi bendición. Asegúrate de cuidar de mi hija y mi nieto. Si escucho aunque sea un susurro que no les trata bien ... Voy a hacer que te arrepientas. "_

_Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza._ _Podía ver que Hayato hablaba en serio._

_Hayato se levantó y dijo alegremente: "Creo que ustedes dos deberían ir y tomar su niños a casa. Ambos están fuera de este mundo"._

_"¿Papá?"_ _Preguntó Kagome mientras ella lo soltó._ _"¿Qué pasa con Hitomi? ¿La apruebas?"_

_"Oh, no te preocupes", dijo sonriendo maliciosamente._ _"La voy a poner a prueba mañana. Hare sudar a Sota por tratar de mentirme, ¿sabes? Bueno, vamos... vamos a llevar a Shippo y Shiori al coche."_

_Al salir de la cocina, Kagome de repente recordó algo y me preguntó: "Papá ¿Por qué llamaste a Inuyasha yerno, cuando sabías que Sota estaba mintiendo?"_

_Él se limitó a mirarlos, de pie lado a lado y se echó a reír._

_* Fin del Flashback *_

"Tengo que decir," dijo Inuyasha mientras hacía otro giro a la derecha: "Tu papá es otra cosa".

Kagome se rió sombríamente: "Yo no sé qué tipo de pruebas mi papá te hizo pasar, pero lo siento."

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros: "No hay problema... si te digo la verdad... Me gusta un poco su forma de pensar."

"¿Qué?" dijo Kagome mientras miraba de nuevo a los niños que miraban preocupados, "No me digas que vas a empezar a hacer pruebas cuando Shippo y Shiori empiecen a salir."

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y dijo: "Creo que sólo tenemos que esperar y ver."

Se dirigieron hacia adelante durante un tiempo antes de que Kagome dijera: "Todavía no sé si estoy listo para conocer a tu familia."

Shippo miró a Kagome y puso su mejor cara de puchero, "Por favor, mamá? Quiero conocerlos." Shiori entonces se unió a él con el rostro de cachorro y le dieron idénticos tristes ojos de cachorrito.

Kagome intentó resistirse, pero eran demasiado lindo para las palabras: "¡Oh, está bien. Pero, Inuyasha, estas seguro de que me veo bien?"

".. Keh, por supuesto que estoy segura Mira, toda mi familia quiere conocerte a ti y a Shippo Además, Shippo me dijo que has estado preparándote durante las últimos 3 horas, para el encuentro."

Inuyasha realmente podía oler su nerviosismo, "Kagome, cálmate. Todo va a estar bien", le puso una mano en la rodilla que hizo saltar a Kagome, pero pronto se calmó bajo su toque. Shippo le dio una pequeña, pero muy similar sonrisa a Inuyasha, cuando vio lo que pasó. Y los ojos de Shiori le brillaban como estrellas cuando vio la mirada tranquila sobre sus dos caras.

"Todavía no veo por qué tenemos que hacer todo esto", dijo Kagome mientras ella se calmó.

"Oh... ya creo", dijo Inuyasha con voz ahogada. "Mi mamá ha estado exigiendo verte desde que Shiori te ha mencionado.

_* Flashback *_

_Hace poco, Inuyasha acababa de entrar en la sala y se disponía a ver una película con Shiori._ _Pero cuando fue a buscarla, él vio que ella estaba hablando por teléfono..._

_"Abuela, mi nueva mamá es tan agradable!"_ _dijo alegremente._ _"Y papá nunca deja de hablar de ella! Y una vez que se casen..."_

_"Shiori!"_ _Inuyasha lanzó un grito de horror ante lo que estaba diciendo a su madre._

_Ella miró hacia atrás a su padre y le dijo: "Oh, hola papá!"_ _dijo alegremente antes de volver su atención hacia el teléfono._ _"¿Eh? Oh, sí, papá acaba de llegar", dijo a la abuela por teléfono._ _"¿Quieres hablar con él?"_

_"Shiori no," susurró Inuyasha._

_Demasiado tarde, Shiori le tendió el teléfono a Inuyasha y le dijo, un poco confundida ", dijo la abuela que quiere hablar contigo... y ah... ella dijo que ella no acepta un no por respuesta"._

_Inuyasha gimió cuando él tomó el teléfono y le dijo que se fuera y escogiera una película._ _Una vez que ella se fue saltando fuera de la habitación, tomó un aliento profundo, cerró los ojos antes de llevar el teléfono a su oído y le dijo en un tono un poco asustado, "¿Hola?"_

_"INUYASHA!"_ _gritó la voz de su madre que casi se rompió los tímpanos._ _"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien?"_

_"Dios mío, mamá, cálmate. No es nada de eso! Yo no estoy saliendo con ella! Sólo somos amigos!"_

_"Shiori me dijo que la llama su" mamá". Y ella llama el chico su" hermano"... que es algo más que un amigo!"_

_"¡Mamá!"_ _Inuyasha dijo con severidad, pero el rubor cubria su rostro._ _"No es nada de eso! Ni siquiera hemos salido en una cita! Kagome y Shippo..."_

_"Oh... así que su nombre es Kagome?"_ _su madre le dijo con entusiasmo._ _"Y el nombre de su hijo es Shippo? Oh me gusta como suena."_

_"Como suena qué?"_ _exigió Inuyasha._

_"Quiero conocerla", dijo su madre continuó como si ella no escuchó lo que él acaba de preguntar, "La forma en que Shiori estaba hablando de ella... ¿cree que Kagome realmente __**es**__ su madre."_

_"Sí, pero...", comenzó Inuyasha._

_"Espera..." Izayoi interrumpió, "¿Su hijo te llama papá?"_

_"Uhh..."_

_"No es así?"_ _ella grita alegremente._ _"Oh, realmente quiero conocerlos ahora!"_

_"Pero mamá..." le rogó a escuchar._ _"Yo no sé si eso es..."_

_"Quiero que los lleves a cenar una noche pronto", declaró la voz Izayoi de que su decisión era definitiva, y ninguna cantidad de mendicidad o petición iba a cambiar._

_Inuyasha tragó saliva: "Está bien... mamá..."_

_"Nos vemos pronto", antes de colgar._

_Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la silla al lado del teléfono, "¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"_

_* Fin del Flashback *_

Kagome arqueó una ceja hacia Inuyasha, que no había dicho nada durante un rato. "¿Qué tiene de malo?" -le preguntó.

Inuyasha se sacudió de sus pensamientos antes de decir: "Sólo de pensar en lo que mi madre me dijo hace un tiempo," Paro Inuyasha en un semáforo en rojo, "Ella **realmente** quiere conocerte y a Shippo. Y creo que a ella le va a dar un ataque si yo no los traia esta noche. "

Después de unos diez minutos de conducción, Inuyasha se detuvo en un camino de entrada cerrada. Kagome se sorprendió por lo que vio: "¡Oh Dios..."

"Dios qué?" preguntó Inuyasha con interés.

Kagome lo miró: "Cállate. Hablando en serio, esta es la casa de tus padres?"

"Sí".

"Esto no es una casa, es una mansión!"

Era una mansión gigante que parecía tener cerca de 4 plantas con docenas de ventanas en la parte delantera y uno o dos balcones que cuelgan de los pisos superiores. La casa era de un color verde azulado con un techo oscuro y pintura blanca a lo largo de los bordes que causaban que las ventanas destacaran. Había pilares gigantes que conectan la planta baja con el segundo piso, y luego más delgadas que conectan el segundo piso con el tercero. El césped era tan grande como un campo de fútbol, y llenó con cientos de flores de todos los colores, tipos...

"¿Estás emocionada ahora?" preguntó Inuyasha mientras entraba y colocaba el coche en el garaje.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, "No, todavía asustada, pero es hermoso!"

"Es enorme!" dijo Shippo sorprendido mientras lo miraba.

Inuyasha le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras salía del coche y los llevó hasta la puerta principal. Sintiendo como si no hubiera mariposas en su estómago, tomó una última mirada a Kagome antes de acopio de todo su valor y llamó.

Antes de que pudiera tocar más de dos veces, una mujer muy hermosa abrió la puerta. "Inuyasha!" dijo alegremente.

"Abuela!" Shiori lloraba mientras Inuyasha dijo con miedo: "Mamá..."

Izayoi se inclinó para darle un abrazo a Shiori y miró a Kagome y sonrió aún más brillantemente. "¡Adelante!" -dijo con entusiasmo mientras ella dio un paso atrás, "tu debes ser Kagome y tu Shippo".

Kagome se inclinó ante ella y siguió a la mujer elegante por dentro, "Sí, señora".

Izayoi abrazó a su nieta y le susurró al oído de Inuyasha, "No habia mencionado que ella era tan hermosa!"

Inuyasha se sonrojó un rosa tenue, y susurró: "¡Mamá! ¡Cállate!"

Izayoi coloco a Shiori abajo y le dio una mirada más de cerca a Shippo que parecía ansioso pero nervioso. Izayoi le tendió la mano a Shippo y dijo: "Shiori me ha hablado mucho de ti. Ella te dice hermano?"

Shippo sonrió, que sólo causó que Izayoi y Kagome sonrieran más. Se hinchó el pecho y dijo con orgullo: "Sí, soy Shippo! Y tú eres una mujer agradable!" Luego corrió hacia ella y le abrazó las rodillas. Izayoi se sorprendio por un momento antes de que ella se riera y le devolviera el abrazo.

En ese momento, un hombre muy guapo que tenía el pelo largo y blanco de Inuyasha y ojos dorados, entró en la habitación. Como Kagome lo miró, ella supo de inmediato que este era el padre de Inuyasha. _"Así que supongo que Inuyasha y Shiori tienen su buen aspecto por ambos lados de la familia»,_ pensó ella.

Inutaisho sonrió suavemente a ella antes de decir en una voz rica y profunda "Inuyasha! Shiori!"

Cuando Shiori vio a Inutaisho corrió hacia él para darle un abrazo y gritó: "¡Abuelo!"

Inutaisho recogió a Shiori y recibió el abrazo. Shiori le susurró algo al oído y se rió entre dientes el viejo demonio. Él tenía el tipo de voz que era tan profunda que dejaría un hormigueo en los oídos. (En el buen sentido)

Kagome se rió de acciones Shiori, y Inutaisho se volvió hacia ella, "Kagome, supongo que debo decir que eres más hermosa en persona que lo que describe Inuyasha."

Kagome se sonrojó un color rosa brillante, mientras miraba a Inuyasha quien también estaba ruborizado y murmurando en voz baja. Lo oyó murmurar acerca de por qué la gente parece que no se puede callar. Estaba a punto de reír cuando vio un movimiento por el rabillo de sus ojos y vio a dos personas que bajaba la escalera principal. Supuso que estos dos tenían que ser Sesshoumaru y Rin.

"Ah," dijo el guapo, hombre de cabello plateado, Sesshomaru como una hermosa y muy embarazada Rin estaba de pie junto a él, "Veo que finalmente la trajiste. Ya era hora".


	24. Planificacion Anticipada

**Capítulo 24: Planificación Anticipada**

Después de que las presentaciones habían sido hechas, todo el mundo entró en la sala de estar. Kagome y Rin se había convertido ya en grandes amigas y estaban hablando alegremente acerca del bebé.

"¿Qué crees que va a ser?" preguntó Kagome sonriendo.

Rin se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir: "No me importa... siempre y cuando sea saludable. Si es niña... bueno pensé en algunos nombres para ella. Siempre he creído que los nombres son importantes y como nombrar a un niño podría terminar afectando su personalidad y tal vez incluso su futuro. Pensé tal vez Kayo? Significa hermoso... pero luego está el nombre Katsumi... significa niebla! Mist es misteriosa y hermosa de una manera especial y tal vez será demasiado! Pero Soy una especie de conjunto de Naomi... significa... sobre todo belleza! "

"Me gusta Naomi", dijo Kagome, y ser recompensado con una sonrisa de Rin.

"Creo que si es una niña, entonces su nombre será Naomi. Sessy parece seguro que va a ser un niño!" Rin dijo alegremente.

"Sessy?" Kagome repitio.

"Sesshomaru", dijo Rin. "Lo he llamado Sessy cuando empezamos a salir. Solía ser tan frío en ese entonces, pero ha cambiado mucho. Él ni siquiera se preocupa cuando Shiori lo llama" tío Fluffy.

"Tío Fluffy?" Kagome se rió.

"De todos modos", continuó Rin. "Nombres para niños... bueno pensé Akio... lo que significa héroe glorioso! Pero también me gusta el nombre de Ichiro... lo que significa primer hijo. Me gusta ese nombre porque... bueno si es un niño, entonces él va a ser mi primer hijo ¡Pero Sessy quiere nombrarlo Isao, el honor. Odio tener que admitirlo, pero me gusta. "

Fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por Izayoi que llamó, "Bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre? De hecho cocine."

"Definitivamente yo", dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Kagome y Rin al comedor.

Todo el mundo entró y se situo en la mesa; Kagome entre Inuyasha y Shippo con Shiori sentada en el otro lado de Shippo. Sentado frente a ellos Rin y Sesshomaru, con Izayoi y Inutaisho en cualquier extremo de la mesa.

La conversación estaba volando por todo el lugar hasta que llegó a su fin con una simple pregunta de Rin: "Entonces, Kagome, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha se sonrojó de un color rojo brillante y Kagome casi se atragantó con la comida, "Rin, Inuyasha y yo no estamos... ah... en realidad saliendo".

"Entonces, ¿qué son? Amigos?"

Kagome miró a Inuyasha antes de volver a Rin, "Bueno, algo así... Soy profesora de Shiori en la escuela y así que es un poco largo de contar."

Sesshomaru tomó la palabra y preguntó fríamente: "Entonces, ustedes dos no están involucrados de alguna manera?"

"No", respondió Inuyasha. No le gustaba la forma en que la conversación iba _ahora._ _"Concentración excesiva en la relación de Kagome y mía... excepto, que realmente no tienen una relación._ _Quiero decir que nunca ha ido a una cita, pero aún así no tienen que hacer que suene como... Nota mental:. Cuando la familia empieza a hacer preguntas personales... cambiar el tema_ trató de Inuyasha para borrar los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Izayoi se puso de pie, "¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de postre?"

"Yay!" Shippo y Shiori gritaron que no habían dicho ni una palabra toda la cena, se levantaron y se fue hacia la sala de estar.

Kagome se levantó para seguir como Izayoi se reunió con ella a su lado y le dijo: "Tú sabes... tu hijo es tan dulce".

Todo el mundo comenzó a salir, pero Inutaisho se llevo a Inuyasha, "Tenemos que hablar. Vamos a ir a mi oficina."

"¿Qué he hecho?" Inuyasha exigió a su padre que lo llevó a través al ala opuesta de la casa en donde estaba su espacio de oficinas.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que Inutaisho se sentó en su escritorio y le indicó que se sentara Inuyasha "Inuyasha, Shiori me dijo que nunca dejas de hablar de Kagome?"

"Voy a tener que hablar un poco con mi hija sobre cómo mantener la boca cerrada", murmuró Inuyasha, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

"No," dijo Inutaisho rápidamente: "Creo que esto es bueno para ti y para ella. Desde que murió Kikyo..." bajo la cabeza en respeto "Que descanse en paz. Ustedes estaban devastados. Me preocupaba que... nunca se fueran a recuperarse de la impresión de la misma. "

"Si, bueno... yo soy buen padre", dijo Inuyasha emoción.

"Tengo curiosidad...", dijo Inutaisho en un tono serio. "Me di cuenta de que Kagome se ve casi idéntica a Kikyo..."

"Tu punto?" Inuyasha dijo fríamente.

"Me pregunto si alguna vez has superado la muerte de Kikyo todavía", dijo su padre sin comprender.

Le tomó un minuto para Inuyasha darse cuenta de lo que su padre decía. "¿Qué?" le gritó con indignación. "¿Crees que me gusta Kagome sólo porque ella se parece a mi esposa muerta?"

Inutaisho se encogió de hombros antes de decir con calma: "Yo era sólo curiosidad. Quiero decir, el parecido es notable".

"¡Padre!" Inuyasha casi gritó: "¿De verdad crees que soy así de bajo? No me di cuenta de lo parecidos hasta que vi una foto de Kikyo unas semanas después de conocer a Kagome! Además, en caso de que no lo hayan notado, tienen personalidades diferentes! "

Inutaisho se levantó para detener a su hijo por hablar, Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de cómo estaba hasta que tomó una respiración profunda. "No creo que seas bajo en absoluto hijo", dijo su padre con la verdad. "Yo era sólo curiosidad. Y me preguntaba le dijiste a Kagome la verdad sobre lo que pasó entre tú y Kikyo?"

Inuyasha palideció ligeramente y se volvió su atención a la alfombra roja oscura. "No, no lo hice."

Inutaisho suspiró: "Tienes que decirle pronto. No se puede mantener algo como esto en secreto para siempre."

Inuyasha asintió. "Yo iba a decirle... pero algo nos interrumpió ese día." No era una completa mentira... él realmente le iba a decir la verdad Kagome entre él y Kikyo... pero ese fue el día que Kagome me dijo que no deberíamos vernos más. Afortunadamente, se enteró de que estaba el estúpido "Hobo" y no lo que era el problema.

"No tienes que decirle esta noche", fue su padre en adelante, "Pero si mantienes esto en secreto por mucho tiempo más, creo que ella va a estar molesto de que no se lo dije antes."

Inuyasha asintió con tristeza.

"Pero en una forma... Creo que esto sería bueno, tanto para ti como Shiori. Kagome parece una chica muy dulce y su hijo parece ser el tipo de hermano de Shiori. Ah, por cierto... me dijo Shiori por teléfono hace unos días, que conoció al padre de Kagome pasado fin de semana? " Inutaisho fue interrumpido por Inuyasha.

"Shiori realmente tiene que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada a veces..."

"Es una niña", dijo su padre relajado. "Ella no sabe nada mejor. Ahora, dime, ¿como es su padre?"

"Muy protector", dijo Inuyasha exasperado. "Me hizo pasar a través de todo tipo de" pruebas "para ver si estaba de acuerdo con que yo esté con su hija."

Inutaisho rió. "No estoy sorprendido. Kagome es su única hija? Bueno, es natural que un padre sea excesivamente protector con ella. Especialmente cuando se trata de citas."

"Te lo dije", cortado en Inuyasha, "Kagome y yo no salimos!"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué?"

"Yo ... no lo sé", admitió. "No me he sentido así con nadie. Desde que Kikyo... pero... nunca salimos. Al menos, no sin un par de niños con nosotros de todos modos."

"Tu sabes que puedo cuidar a Shiori cualquier momento", dijo su padre. "Y no veo por qué no podemos cuidar a Shippo también. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar."

"¡Papá!" Inuyasha le gritó, su cara roja.

"Sólo estoy diciendo", dijo su padre de pie, "Si no la invitas a salir pronto, siempre habrá una posibilidad de que alguien más lo hará."

Inuyasha suspiró: "Yo no sé qué hacer. Quiero decir que no quiero ir rapido... pero..."

Inutaisho sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, "Te lo dije, hijo. No tienes que hacerlo esta noche. Pero yo recomendaría que la invites a salir pronto. No tiene que ser especial... empezar pequeño como llevarla a tomar un café. Y cuando te sientas cómodo, luego pasar a cosas como películas o restaurantes. Es todo una cuestión de como trabajes, y asegurarse de que está cómoda. "

"¿Es así como tú y mamá terminaron juntos?" Inuyasha le preguntó con picardía.

Inutaisho sonrió y dijo: "Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

"Pero eso no le impide mantenerte fuera de mi vida", dijo Inuyasha.

"Yo soy tu padre, es mi trabajo."

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco cuando él se levantó y siguió a su padre de vuelta a la sala de estar, donde las tres mujeres estaban charlando alegremente mirando fotos viejas y Sesshomaru estaba buscando aburrido en su mente mientras observaba a Shippo y Shiori comiendo su postre.

Kagome notó inmediatamente cuando Inuyasha y Inutaisho entraron por la puerta". Inuyasha, tu madre me estaba contando lo guapo que eras cuando eras pequeño. Ella tiene las fotos que lo demuestran: en realidad eras adorable!"

Rin rió: "Sí, ¿qué pasó?"

Inuyasha lanzó una mirada hacia el Rin, que pronto terminó cuando oyó gruñir al protector de Sesshomaru y dijo sarcásticamente: "¡Ja, ja, Muy divertido". Inuyasha se hundió en un sillón, de mal humor.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Sesshomaru le preguntó con calma.

"Nada", le espetó a su hermano.

"Oh", dijo Izayoi, "Suena como si alguien necesita un tiempo de espera."

"Keh!" Rostro de Inuyasha estaba rojo por el momento ", Kagome, creo que deberíamos regresar."

"Sí," dijo ella mientras miraba su reloj antes de levantarse, "Probablemente tengas razón, es casi 10, y la hora de acostarse ya paso?"

Shippo dejó el tenedor y se levantó. Pero antes de irse a su madre, se acercó a Izayoi y le preguntó: "Desde que Shiori es mi hermana, ¿puedo llamarte abuela y el abuelo y el tío Fluffy y tía también?"

Kagome sintió como si su rostro estuviera en llamas. Todo el mundo lo miró con asombro y nadie sabía qué decir. Kagome estaba pensando que tal vez ella sólo debía cargar Shippo y salir corriendo por la puerta, cuando Izayoi se echó a reír y tiró de él en sus brazos. "Oh, tú eres la cosa más dulce!" se echó a reír.

Kagome miró fijamente. ¿Era una cosa buena o una cosa mala?

"Por supuesto que puedes llamarme abuela!" dijo alegremente.

Sí, definitivamente una buena cosa.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Rin y Inutaisho también comenzó a reír. A veces, Shippo era demasiado para ella.

"Está bien," dijo ella, sin querer empujar su suerte se acercó y tomó la mano de Shippo, "Gracias por invitarnos otra vez. Tuvimos un tiempo maravilloso. ¿Qué dices Shippo?"

"Gracias abuela!" dijo alegremente.

Kagome se fue aún más roja, si eso era posible. Miró a Inuyasha, quien también estaba rojo como un tomate y parecía que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

"Vamos, enana, es hora de ir", dijo Inuyasha a Shiori mientras salía de la sala de estar hacia la puerta principal con Kagome y Shippo.

"Sabes Shippo?" -dijo con una mano por la cara, prácticamente se podía sentir el calor de su humillación viniendo de él. "Hay algunas preguntas que es mejor dejar sin respuesta."

"Oh, ¿cómo qué?" Shippo le preguntó curioso.

"Adiós a todos!" Shiori gritó mientras abrazaba a sus abuelos y Rin y saludó a Sesshoumaru antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal, donde Inuyasha estaba de pie. Inutaisho, Izayoi, y Rin optaron por seguir Inuyasha y Kagome, sonriendo a su costa.

Kagome abrazó a ambas Rin y Izayoi: "Gracias a todos por haberme invitado de nuevo. Me lo pasé muy bien y fue genial conocerte." Rin sonrió mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga de nuevo, "Lo mismo digo, Kagome. Eso sí, no ser un extraño, ¿de acuerdo?" Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el coche con Inuyasha y Shiori, y Shippo.

Con demasiada rapidez, como si Inuyasha no podía escapar lo suficientemente rápido, estaban en la carretera en un tiempo récord. "Oh, muchacho," dijo Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso no salió como yo pensaba que sería."

Muy pronto, estaban de regreso en la casa de Kagome y Shippo se despidió rápidamente de Shiori y antes de que Inuyasha corriera hacia la casa y se sentó en el sofá, mirando por la ventana, viendo Kagome e Inuyasha. Inuyasha le dijo a Shiori que esperara en el coche mientras caminaba con Kagome a la puerta principal. Shiori miró por la ventana y observó con entusiasmo a ellos.

Inuyasha caminó hasta la puerta a darle las buenas noches. "Así que, mi familia no era tan mala, ¿verdad?"

Kagome sonrió, "No, tu familia es genial! Estoy tan contenta de haberlos conocido", suspiró satisfecha Kagome, "Tuve un tiempo maravilloso esta noche Inuyasha."

"Yo también," miró a Inuyasha profundos ojos marrones de Kagome y sus rostros se trajeron más y más. "Sólo deseo que Shippo no hubiera hecho esa pregunta."

Kagome sacudió la cabeza avergonzada, "Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creer que preguntó eso." Inuyasha entonces le dio un breve beso para tratar de ayudarla a olvidar a su torpeza y disfrutar del momento.

Después de un minuto rápido, Kagome se apartó de mala gana antes de decir: "Bueno, creo que mejor voy a llevar Shippo a la cama. Gracias de nuevo Inuyasha." Kagome se inclinó rápidamente hacia arriba y coloco un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de girar y entrar a su casa en donde Shippo la bombardeó con preguntas: "¿Tuvieron dos besos? ¿Papá y tu se van a casar? ¿Nos vamos a ver mañana?"

Kagome dijo cansadamente, "Shippo, mamá está muy cansada. Y se supone que debes estar dormido...", pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir: "Espera, ¿qué?"

Ella lo miró con asombro, "Casarnos? ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno, realmente te gusta, no es así?" preguntó Shippo, "Y al abuelo le gusta. Así que ¿no significa eso que se supone es mi nuevo papá y mi hermana Shiori?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza con asombro, "Shippo. Simplemente porque me gusta no quiere decir que nos vamos a casar. ¡No te hagas ilusiones. Ahora es hora de dormir."

Shippo se levantó sin quejarse, pero se fue a la cama con una sonrisa.

_* Inuyasha *_

Inuyasha volvió al coche y comenzó el viaje a casa. Estaba agotado y no podía esperar para ver a su cama. Sin embargo, Shiori había elegido en ese momento para empezar a preguntar, "¿Le diste dos besos? Kagome va a ser mi mamá? ¿Vamos a vernos mañana?"

"Shiori!" Inuyasha le gritó en estado de shock: "¿Qué quieres decir con" Kagome va a ser tu mamá? "

"Bueno, te gusta ella ¿no?" cuestionó Shiori, "Abuelo, abuela, tía Rin todos dijeron que le gusto. Fluffy tío no dijo nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no le gusta. Así que no quiere decir que ustedes dos se van a casar ¿Y Shippo va a ser mi hermano de verdad? "

"Oh, yo no lo sé, Shiori," suspiró Inuyasha ya que su casa quedó a la vista ", pero ella realmente quiere incluso salir conmigo?"

_* Lunes *_

"Bueno chicos, es hora de artes y oficios", dijo Kagome recibiendo toda la atención de ñps estudiante. Todos ellos se apresuraron a sus asientos, murmurando y hablando de lo que iban a hacer hoy para las artes y la artesanía.

"Hoy vamos a hacer un dibujo para alguien que es importante para ti", continuó. "Todo el mundo va a crear un dibujo para alguien especial, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Kagome mientras continuaba discutiendo la lección de hoy.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes de empezar?" ella preguntó, Kagome vio una mano subir casi inmediatamente. Fue ninguna otra que de Shiori, con una sonrisa que ella asintió con la cabeza y le preguntó cuál era su pregunta.

"¿Puede ser para cualquier peersona?" -preguntó ella, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad cálidos, mientras miraba a Kagome. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que si, así como a los otros niños que puede ser cualquier persona que es especial para ellos, su madre, su padre, tía, tío y nadie más que ellos piensan que merece.

"Bueno vamos a empezar", señaló que como todo el mundo tiene sus lápices de colores y papel.

"¿Para quién vas a dibujar?" Shiori le preguntó Shippo que estaba justo al lado de su lado, como siempre.

"Debemos sacar la imagen de la boda de papá y mamá", dijo mientras miraba hacia la dirección de Kagome, que estaba hablando con Sango.

"Pero..." comenzó a Shiori.

"Lo sé," dijo Shippo. "Pero tenemos un deseo recuerdas? Sólo sé que mamá y papá se van a casar algún día! Algún día pronto! Estamos preparándonos para ese día sin avisarles. Tío Sota dice que Hitomi llama" Planificación Anticipada".

"Sí", dijo Shiori convencida. "Pero ¿no crees que te va a preguntar por qué está recibiendo una tarjeta de boda cuando no se van a casar... no todavía de todos modos?"

"Oh, eso es fácil. Simplemente les digo que es una sorpresa especial y no abrirlo hasta que no les diga!" Shippo dijo, orgulloso de su idea.

Sonriendo, Shiori dijo: "Me parece bien. Ahora pásame el creyón rojo".

_* Más tarde *_

"Muy bien todo el mundo es el momento de prepararse para ir a casa", gritó Kagome como todos los niños empezaron a poner lejos sus materiales de arte y se acercó a sus cubículos pequeños. Kagome miró a Shippo, preguntándose por qué sonreía así. Casi como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar en lo que era, vio Shiori en la ventana de la puerta principal gritando papá! "

Sonriendo, Kagome siguió Shiori al exterior, y por supuesto, Inuyasha ya estaba allí.

"¡Papá!" Shiori gritó cuando vio a su padre subía las escaleras. Shiori corrió directamente hacia los brazos abiertos de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Papá!" dijo acurrucándose en la calidez de su padre. "Llegaste pronto!"

"Sólo un poco", respondió Inuyasha miró a Kagome, que jugueteaba con el borde de su vestido.

"Kagome?" dijo en voz baja, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo.

"Inuyasha?" se las arregló para decir, sus mejillas comenzaron a llegar a ser muy caliente.

"Necesito hablar contigo algo importante", dijo mientras ponía Shiori abajo y le dijo que fuera a buscar sus cosas.

"Importante?" -preguntó mientras Shiori se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y miró directamente a la cara, seriedad grabada en él.

"Acerca de... tuuuu… y-y-y-y… yo", dijo este con tartamudear tanto que era como si fuera un disco rayado.

"Está bien..." susurró mientras sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

"¿Te gustaría salir mañana por la noche.. sólo tú y yo?" -preguntó frotándose la nuca y mirando a todas partes, menos a ella.

"Sólo nosotros?" Kagome hizo eco, sin saber si debía ser feliz o nervioso.

"Sólo nosotros..." Inuyasha repetido. "¿Sabes? No niños... sólo nosotros?"

"Me gustaría, pero...", comenzó Kagome, "Pero, ¿quién va a cuidar a Shippo y Shiori?"

"Mi papá me dijo que estaría más que feliz de verlos", dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. "De hecho, mi mamá ha estado exigiendo que lleve Shippo otra vez. Te juro que ella se ha enamorado de él."

_'¿Por qué estoy roja como una niña de la escuela? "Pensó_ con _horror.-Es sólo Inuyasha._

"Así que mañana Kagome?" -le preguntó, "después de la escuela?"

Kagome asintió mientras le decía sonaba bien mañana por la noche con ella.

"¿Papá?" -gritó la voz de Shiori. Inuyasha la miró y ella le sonrió. "Estoy lista! ¡Vamos!"

Inuyasha cogió la mano de Shiori y empezaron a bajar las escaleras cuando Shiori se detuvo y gritó: "¡Espera! Olvidé mi imagen!"

"¿Qué imagen enana?" Inuyasha le preguntó mientras miraba a Kagome, como Shippo salió corriendo del edificio, con un sobre en la mano y se lo entregó a Shiori.

"Se te olvidó este Shiori!" Shippo dijo un poco sin aliento.

"Gracias Shippo!" Shiori le dio una gran sonrisa antes de que ella mirara a su padre y le tendió la imagen para él. "Esto es para ti papá, lo hice!" ella dijo que todo orgullosa de sí misma. "Pero no lo abras ahora!"

"¿Qué por qué?", se preguntó.

"Es una sorpresa!" Shiori dijo en secreto.

Ella y Shippo entonces ambos comparten idénticas sonrisas malvadas... mientras sus padres compartieron miradas de preocupación.

**Hola chicas, vengo por aca dando señales de vida :), acuerdense que este fic no es mio solo hago la traduccion, y ahhh esos niños son todas unas linduras y traviesos, quien quisiera ser Shiori para acurrucarse con Inuyasha :3, perdon por haberme ausentado... Besos y Diviertanse**


	25. Que Tienen En Mente?

Capítulo 25: Tienes en mente?

"Sango tienes que ayudarme!" Kagome gritó mientras se apresuraba a encontrar algo decente y elegante en su armario. Sango rolo los ojos y ayudó a Kagome a encontrar algo para llevar a su cita con Inuyasha.

"Kagome, cálmate. Inuyasha no va a criticar tu ropa", dijo finalmente al encontrar un vestido rosa pálido y se la entregó a su amiga.

"Pero Sango quiero verme bien", comentó Kagome. Sango sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que Inuyasha ya piensa que te ves bien", dijo Sango con un guiño y se sonrojó Kagome.

"Sango?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que es lo mejor si salgo con Inuyasha?" Kagome le preguntó con toda seriedad.

Sango miró perplejo por la pregunta: "Por supuesto que es una buena idea. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Kagome sonrió, pero sus ojos aún parecía triste cuando dijo: "Lo siento Sango... pero yo no estoy segura si salir con él es una buena idea."

Sango suspiró y dio unas palmaditas en la cama de Kagome indicando que sentara y hablar.

"Kagome, ¿por qué dices algo así?" -le preguntó. "Te lo mereces! Todo ha sido cuidadoso ¿no? Inuyasha llevara a Shippo y a Shiori a casa de sus padres, y ustedes dos saldran y disfrutaran de vosotros mismos. ¿Por qué es eso algo malo?"

Kagome suspiró y se apoyó en el hombro de su mejor amiga, la confusión en sus ojos, "Hojo por eso! A veces tengo pesadillas sobre lo que podría terminar haciendole a Inuyasha y Shiori."

Sango suspiró, sabiendo exactamente a dónde va esto.

"Kagome..."

"Sango He estado pensando últimamente, que tal vez sería mejor que no me vea Inuyasha nunca más."

"Kagome!" Sango dijo con resentimiento.

"Piensa en ello Sango... si salgo con Inuyasha, Hojo podría terminar atacandolos en el futuro! Si les pasa algo yo..." Kagome ni siquiera pudo terminar.

"Kagome, escucha .." comenzó Sango.

"No estar con ellos parece ser la mejor opción... Yo sé que en mi cabeza, pero..."

"Kagome!" Sango le gritó irritado. "Inuyasha te ama, ¿no es así?" -preguntó ella, exigiendo una respuesta.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y masculló un «Creo que sí» en voz baja.

"Está bien... ¿Lo amas?" Sango dijo con determinación.

Kagome se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que asintiera.

"Sí, lo creo", respondió Kagome con la verdad.

"Bueno, entonces..."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué?"

Sango puso los ojos. "Kagome... Inuyasha te ama. Tu lo amas. Él ama a Shippo y sé que amas a Shiori. Realmente no creo que él vaya a preocuparse por lo que Hojo podría hacer. Creo que él está dispuesto a correr el riesgo."

"Pero Sango..." Kagome comenzó.

Sango puso la mano en el hombro. "Kagome... Lo siento, pero creo que estás asustada para salir de nuevo. Creo que no es más que miedo de que tienes miedo de tener el corazón roto de nuevo. Pero no se pueden comparar Inuyasha a Hojo! Él no es como él! Y sé que nunca te haría daño de la manera que lo hizo Hojo. Creo que ya es hora de que dejes el miedo y el dolor en el pasado donde pertenece. "

"Ya lo sé!" Kagome comenzó de nuevo, sus manos temblaban con tanta fuerza que ella las tenia juntas. "Y no se pueden comparar Inuyasha a Hojo. Pero..."

"Kagome... dale una oportunidad a Inuyasha... olvídate de Hojo y todo lo demás sólo por esta noche y tratar de ser feliz Te has ganado esta noche,.. Disfruta," Sango termino.

Kagome sorbió un poco y volvió a asentir, "L-Lo intentaré", dijo Kagome mientras la abrazaba. "Gracias Sango, me alegro de que pueda contar contigo. Quiero decir el hecho de saber que estás de mi lado... yo siempre voy a estar agradecida por esto."

Sango le devolvió el abrazo. "En cualquier momento... Ah, y Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"No te preocupes. Si Inuyasha te hace daño... tendrá que vérselas conmigo!" Sango dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa y apretando los nudillos.

Kagome parpadeó antes de empezar a reír. Sango luego se unió y ambos rieron tan fuerte que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Está bien," dijo Kagome, una vez que por fin se calmó. "Es bueno saber que tengo respaldo en caso de que esto salga mal."

_* Inuyasha *_

"Así que Inuyasha..." Miroku dijo detrás de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para encontrar Miroku tendido en su cama, su habitual sonrisa tonta en la cara.

"¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó nerviosamente tratando de abotonarse la camisa.

"Sólo quería preguntarte algo," dijo Miroku con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

"¿Qué?". En realidad, no estaba de humor para jugar P & R con Miroku hoy.

Miroku se estiró y dijo: "Sólo me preguntaba... ya vas a salir esta noche con Kagome. Bien... ¿eso significa que es..."

"¿Es qué? Escúpelo ya!" -gruñó, seguía teniendo problemas con los botones estúpidos.

"Cita?"

Inuyasha se puso rígido, sin saber qué decir.

"Cállate Miroku! Piérdete!" le gritó a él.

"Oh di en el punto?" Miroku sonrió.

Inuyasha gruñó y decidió no responder, volviéndose a fijar a sí mismo. Él no podia vencer a Miroku con palabras.

"Yo no te culpo, Kagome es una bella mujer de voz suave, pero con un mal genio... de buen corazón, valiente, tenaz, ella tiene una cara bonita, brazos delgados, y un buen conjunto de...". Él no pudo terminar porque un zapato salió volando de la nada y le golpeó en la cara.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Miroku se quejó frotándose la frente, donde el zapato dejó una marca roja.

"Por tus pensamientos lascivos, pervertido".

Miroku puso su mano sobre su corazón y fingió tristeza "Pervertido? Inuyasha... ¿por qué piensas eso de mi?"

"No es demasiado difícil", dijo Inuyasha mal humor. "Kagome y yo somos... bueno, no una pareja... y bueno... no estamos en realidad saliendo supongo... así que realmente no sabemos lo que somos." Inuyasha dijo con toda honestidad,.

"Pero tú la amas?" preguntó Miroku sin emociones.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos. Miroku estaba pensando que él podría haber dicho algo que no debía cuando Inuyasha finalmente dijo: "Sí. La amo. Hay algo en ella que me hace tan tranquilo y feliz... y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... y..."

"¿Y qué?"

"Me siento... siento la había besado hace mucho tiempo", dijo.

Miroku se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas levantadas, "Así que la has besado?"

"Sí, lo hice", siseó al sentir el calor subiendo a la cara. "Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que se siente como si la hubiera besado hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo la conociera en la escuela., No sé por qué... sólo se siente de esa manera. "

Miroku se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, pero sin entender a qué se refería. "Ah Inuyasha?" Miroku dijo mirando su reloj.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Inuyasha respondió mientras se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo.

"¿No se supone que recogerías a Kagome hace 10 minutos?"

"¿Qué?" Inuyasha gritó y miró el reloj en la pared. "Oh, diablos, me tengo que ir..." Él se volvió hacia Miroku y gritó: "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes de idiota?"

"Nadie me preguntó," dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente. "Y bueno... la verdad es... se me olvidó."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha le gritó mientras salía de la habitación y se iba a buscar a Shiori, "Recuérdame que te mate después!"

Miroku sonrió, pero él también tragó saliva, "¿Sabes Inuyasha, que realmente debería trabajar sobre esas cuestiones para controlar la ira."

"¡Cállate!"

_* Kagome *_

"Es tarde", dijo Kagome, mirándose en un espejo en el cuarto de baño mientras se estaba poniendo un poco de rimel y brillo labial. Ella estaba esperando con Shippo que estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera mirando a su madre.

"Mamá?" -le preguntó mientras miraba a Kagome poniendo el brillo para los labios, "Te ves muy bonita!"

Kagome le sonrió y dijo: "Gracias Shippo. Ahora estas seguro de que no te importa quedarte con Shiori y ah... tu abuela esta noche de nuevo?"

Shippo saltó y empezó a saltar a su alrededor y dijo: "Sí! Pero, ¿qué van a hacer papá y tu esta noche?" -le preguntó con astucia. Kagome se sonrojó un poco, "dijo Inuyasha que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante. Eso es todo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres Shiori y yo vayamos?" Shippo pidió sensatez.

"Ah, bueno..." Kagome empezó, sin saber qué decir. Por suerte, ella se salvó de contestar cuando oyeron el sonido de la bocina de un coche desde el exterior. "Suena como si estuviera aquí", dijo Kagome con gratitud. Dejó su maquillaje y cogió un pequeño bolso mientras seguía a su hijo abajo y salía por la puerta.

En el momento en que había cerrado la puerta, Shippo ya estaba en el coche y hablaba con Shiori. Kagome movió la cabeza sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ellos y entraba.

"Kagome?" Dijo Inuyasha. Ella se sonrojó cuando dijo su nombre cuando el coche se salió de la calzada y se abrían paso a la casa de los padres de Inuyasha. Ella le sonrió, lo que sólo hizo sonreír a Inuyasha de nuevo.

"Siento llegar tarde", dijo al tiempo que se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Miroku estaba siendo un idiota."

Kagome se sonrojó aún más y le susurró un pequeño bien. Shippo y Shiori sonrieron al ver a sus padres. Shippo tocó el hombro y le hizo un guiño de Shiori cuando él señaló con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros. A continuación, con la boca, "¿Te acuerdas del plan?

Shiori asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa aún más amplia. "¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar? ella con la boca de nuevo.

Shippo le dio los golpes antes de susurrar "Estamos ayudando a mano eso es todo."

En muy poco tiempo, estaban en la casa de los padres de Inuyasha y Izayoi ya estaba en el porche esperando.

"Te comportas bien Shippo", advirtió Kagome mientras saltaba fuera del coche con Shiori y corrían hacia Izayoi. Izayoi se inclinó para que los dos niños le dieran un abrazo. Por un breve momento, Izayoi miró a Inuyasha en el coche, con Kagome, a su lado. Ella sonrió y le dio a su hijo un guiño.

Inuyasha se puso rojo entonces rápidamente dio la vuelta al coche y se marchó.

"Los hombres", dijo Izayoi mientras se levantaba con un niño en cada mano. "Pero estoy contenta de ver que por fin va a salir de nuevo."

"Abuela...", dijo Shiori felizmente, "Nos preguntábamos si podrías hacer algo por nosotros?"

Izayoi levantó una ceja y preguntó, "¿Hacer algo? Hacer que querida?"

"Hemos estado tratando de mamá y papá estén juntos.. pero está tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que pensábamos que lo haría", explicó Shippo.

"Y podemos usar un poco de ayuda?" acabado Shiori. "¿Quieres echar una mano?"

Izayoi parpadeó, sorprendida, antes de que ella les diera a ambos una sonrisa maligna y dijo: "Que tienen en mente?"


	26. La Cita Y Primer Paso

Capítulo 26: La cita... Y primer paso

_* En el restaurante *_

Inuyasha había estacionado y ambos salieron y se dirigieron hacia un restaurante de lujo y caro, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Se les mostró su mesa y ambos tomaron asiento, ruborizándose como un loco.

"Así que..." comenzó Inuyasha, seguido por un momento difícil, ya que no podía llegar a nada sabia que mas decir.

"Te ves hermosa", dijo al fin, con el rostro rojo llameante. Kagome lo miró a punto de decir 'gracias', pero sus ojos terminaron con su bloqueo. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, incapaz de mirar a otro lado... Kagome estaba en trance, e Inuyasha podía sentir su corazón latiendo locamente sobre su pecho. Se veía tan hermosa.

"Gracias," dijo finalmente.

Otro silencio incómodo. Afortunadamente, el camarero, un gordito mapache con un gafete que decía Hachi, había elegido ese momento para llegar a su mesa con algunos vasos de agua.

"Así que creo que deberíamos pedir algo, ¿no te parece?" Kagome dijo, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su sonrojo bajo control y para romper el silencio antes de que ella se volviera loca.

"¿Eh?" Inuyasha comenzó antes de darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. "Oh, sí. Claro". Luego miró el menú mientras Hachi sacó una libreta y un lápiz antes de pedir a los dos, "¿Puedo tomar su orden?"

"Sí. Me gustaría una ensalada, por favor", dijo Kagome, al oír un sonido keh pequeño provienente de Inuyasha.

"¿Hay algo malo en una ensalada?" ella preguntó.

"Oh, no", dijo mientras trataba de contener la risa al ver la expresión de su rostro. Miró el menú y pidió con voz indignación: "¿Qué? Ustedes no tiene Ramen?"

Hachi se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la pata y dijo: "Lo siento, señor. Pero nosotros..."

Kagome rolo los ojos y le dijo a Inuyasha que se calla y elegiera otra cosa. Inuyasha soltó otro keh mientras ordenaba un poco de carne. A medida que pasó el menú de nuevo a Hachi, Kagome tomó la palabra y pidió un poco más.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal Donburi Mono con fideos japoneses y pollo a la parrilla César, y de postre helado de sorbete...", terminó con un aturdido Inuyasha mirandola fijamente.

"Está bien voy a estar con sus pedidos en breve", dijo Hachi cortésmente, se excusó.

Kagome dobo la servilleta en el regazo y tomó un sorbo de agua mientras miraba a Inuyasha, "¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?" -preguntó ella con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Estás segura de que eres capaz de comer todo eso?" puso en duda.

"Claro", dijo Kagome sonriendo. "Después de todo... estás pagando la cuenta."

Él arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño, "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a pagar?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros: "Tu me dijiste que no tenia nada que preocuparme de pagar mientras veniamos."

"Maldita sea", dijo Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza. Kagome sonrió de nuevo y dijo: "Además, incluso si no termino, siempre puedo llevar a casa las sobras en... en una bolsa para el perro." Ella se rió de la última parte.

"Oh, no empieces conmigo," dijo Inuyasha mientras sus orejas de perro se movian alrededor en cada pequeño sonido. Se sentaron en silencio otra vez, y no dijeron una palabra más hasta Hachi finalmente volvió con sus órdenes y estableció el cheque. No es de extrañar, Inuyasha lo cogió.

Mientras comían, prácticamente se podía oír su cerebro trabajando duro en tratar de pensar en algo que decir y no sonar como idiota.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha finalmente habló mientras miraba a ella. Kagome levantó la vista de su plato de comida y le dijo: "¿Sí?"

"Estoy enamorado de ti", dijo en serio él dejó el tenedor y se acercó a poner su garra sobre la mano de Kagome. Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Te amo... pero yo también tengo miedo", continuó mientras Kagome no dijo nada, todavía sorprendida por su franqueza.

"Tienes miedo?" -susurró-. "Por qué?"

Inuyasha se movió incómodo. "Después de mi esposa... Kikyo... después de que ella murió... No pensé que me volvería a encontrar a alguien a quien amar. Quiero decir..." miró a su alrededor a todas las otras mesas, al no ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos nunca más y continuo, "Habíamos estado casados por menos de un año. Shiori había nacido dos meses antes de que Kikyo muriera. Kikyo y yo íbamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos..."

Kagome bajó su cabeza. "Lo siento," dijo ella.

Inuyasha asintió y dijo: "Gracias. Pero aún así... Yo recuerdo haber tenido el corazón roto cuando me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba. La mañana que murió, cuando me fui a trabajar... Yo era un hombre casado, tenía una bella esposa e hija... Nunca me imaginé que iba a estar muerta para el momento en que llegué a casa esa noche. "

Suspiró mientras miraba su plato y siguió: "Yo no lo entiendo. Incluso después de todo este tiempo... yo todavía no sé por qué pasó... no se suponía que debía ser así."

Kagome asintió mientras se preguntaba a dónde iba con esto.

"Yo siempre jure que nunca volvería a amar a otra mujer después de que Kikyo murió... pero entonces..." la miró a ella y Kagome se sonrojó.

"Estoy feliz contigo Kagome", dijo con sinceridad en su voz. "Antes de que te conociera... había un agujero en mi corazón que yo no era capaz de llenar. Pero... has hecho tanto por mí y Shiori. Tú ayudaste a llenar ese vacío interior que Kikyo había dejado. Cada vez que estoy contigo... Me siento tan... tranquilo y feliz".

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Kagome.

"Tengo miedo de que so pasara algo entre nosotros. Me temo que mi corazón se rompa otra vez."

Kagome le tomó la otra mano y la puso encima de la suya. "Lo sé," dijo ella con sinceridad. "Sango me preguntó... justo antes de que me recogieras esta noche... que de pronto tengo miedo de confiar en otro hombre... ya sabes... después de Hojo."

Inuyasha dejó escapar un silbido de molestia con el nombre de Hobo y Kagome le dio una débil sonrisa antes de continuar, "dijo ella que me da miedo salir de nuevo. Que voy a tener mi corazón roto otra vez... y ¿sabes qué? Yo creo que estaba en lo cierto. "

Inuyasha abrió la boca, pero Kagome vio lo que iba a decir y corto en: "Yo no estoy comparándote con Hojo, yo sé que no eres como él. Y sé que nunca me harías daño la forma en que Hojo hizo. Pero... "

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Inuyasha.

"Pero supongo que tengo demasiado miedo. Tengo miedo de ti", dijo ella con sinceridad.

Inuyasha la miró antes de que una mirada de dolor se apoderara de su rostro y trató de retirar su mano de la de ella. Pero ella se aferró con más fuerza, "Yo no tengo miedo de que me traiciones... o me lastimes, porque sé que nunca lo harías. Sólo tengo miedo de que algo te pase. El mismo miedo que tienes conmigo. "

Inuyasha dudó un momento antes de que tomara su otra mano y lo puso en la suya. Ella sonrió ante su toque antes de decir: "No sé qué hacer. Como dije... Nunca pensé que volvería a amar a otra mujer después de Kikyo. Después de su muerte, mi corazón se endureció y pensé que nunca lo seria capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero tuve que... por el amor de Shiori. Pero en el fondo... creo que... sentí rabia... incluso rabia hacia Kikyo por dejarme cuidar de Shiori por mi cuenta. "

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, "Inuyasha? Estoy segura de que quería vivir contigo y Shiori. Estoy seguro de que ella no pidió a morir".

Inuyasha asintió. "Lo sé," dijo. "Ella quería casarse y tener una familia más que nada. Pero aún así...", suspiró. "No podía dejar de sentir resentimiento hacia ella. Cuando ella murió, me quedé pensando que yo iba a estar solo para siempre... eso es lo que yo pensaba que mi propósito era. Me hizo sentir hueco por dentro, solo. Entonces extrañaría tanto a Kikyo".

Kagome apretó la mano. Inuyasha continuó: "¿Sabes? Me decía cosas todo el tiempo, como" Yo nunca amaría a nadie más "o que" estaría bien por mi cuenta". Miró hacia el espacio con una mirada sombría en sus ojos. "Pero ahora que lo pienso... Yo sólo... yo estaba huyendo. Necesitaba escapar de la muerte de Kikyo. Eso es lo que me pasó a mí."

Kagome asintió con la cabeza: "Yo sé... cuando Hojo me dejó... Creo que mi corazón se volvió muy difícil. Supongo que se protegió a si mismo para tratar de escapar de mi propio dolor. Hojo no quería volver a ser padre... si sólo me hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas antes... Yo podría haber evitado todo este problema. Pero sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado. Lo hecho está hecho. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de Shippo y seguir adelante. Pero cuando se habla acerca de huirle a tus problemas... Creo que yo estaba huyendo también. Necesitaba alejarme de mi propio dolor. "

Dejó escapar un suspiro triste mientras levantaba una de sus manos y suavemente trazaba la mejilla de Inuyasha. Cerró los ojos perezosamente, como si disfrutara de su tacto. "Inuyasha?" empezó a decir, "Yo sé que nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Kikyo, y yo no te estoy pidiendo que debas olvidarla... pero..." abrió los ojos como el podía al sentir que ella iba a empezar a llorar. "Quiero estar contigo Inuyasha."

Las manos de Inuyasha la apretaron con tanta fuerza que le dolía un poco, pero Kagome lo ignoró.

"Quiero estar contigo Kagome," dijo Inuyasha, Kagome y vio que él quería decir cada palabra.

Luego se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios juntos, Kagome podía sentir el amor en su beso y ella trató de responder al permitirle sentir el amor en ella. Cuando él se retiró, dijo, "¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de ella! Estoy harto de huir! Estoy listo para volver a intentar encontrar algunas razones y respuestas. Para encontrar mi propósito... si estoy con ustedes... creo que va a estar bien. "

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, "No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte... Me gustaría saber qué hacer. ¿Cuáles son las respuestas correctas."

Inuyasha sonrió suavemente, "Los encontraremos juntos..."

Kagome le dio una risita y dijo: "Yo sabía que eres tierno en el fondo."

Inuyasha rolo los ojos antes de que él ordenara: "¡Cállate y bésame otra vez."

Y así lo besó, larga y dura.

_* Esa noche *_

Kagome e Inuyasha habían llegado a recoger a sus hijos. Inuyasha golpeó la puerta y entró derecho con Kagome detrás de él. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba alrededor para ver Izayoi bajando las escaleras y sonriendo.

"Mamá ¿dónde están..." comenzó Inuyasha, pero su madre se llevó un dedo a los labios y le dijo que se callara. Luego señaló las escaleras y le indicó que la siguiera. Subieron e Izayoi susurró: "Nunca se separaron del otro todo el tiempo. Si no te conociera mejor, juraría que en realidad son hermanos."

Ella los llevó a un dormitorio de repuesto y silenciosamente abrió la puerta y los condujo adentro. Kagome sonrió y dejó escapar un pequeño "awwww" cuando vio a los dos niños pequeños acurrucados en la cama, durmiendo. Se parecía a la mañana después de que entró y pidió a dormir con ella la noche anterior.

Kagome pensó que ella tenía que conseguir esos revelar esas imágenes y mostrarselas a Izayoi y Rin.

Luego se acercó y acarició la cabeza de Shippo mientras seguía durmiendo. "Casi me odio por despertarlo", dijo.

"Entonces no lo hagas", dijo Izayoi con calma.

Kagome le dio una mirada extraña mientras Inuyasha miró a su madre con sorpresa.

"Tenemos un montón de habitaciónes", dijo Izayoi suavemente. "Y dijiste que odiarias despertarlos. Entonces ¿por qué no pasas la noche?"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, "Oh, yo no podría..." empezó a decir.

Izayoi agitó la mano y dijo: "Tonterías. Tenemos un montón de habitación. Y tú mismo lo dijiste que odiarias despertarlos ¿verdad?"

"Sí p-pero..." dijo Kagome mientras trataba de pensar en una buena excusa.

"Además", dijo Izayoi mientras tomaba de la mano a Kagome y la llevaba fuera de la habitación antes de decir, "Rin tiene su baby shower mañana por la noche y creo que usted deberias llevar a Shiori de compras. Y no tienes que preocuparte por Shippo. Sé que él no quiere ir de compras para un baby shower, pero estoy segura de que Inuyasha nada les gustaría más que pasar algún tiempo de calidad con él. "

Inuyasha saltó, asustado y le preguntó: "¿Qué piensas mamá?"

Izayoi lo miró de una manera lastimada y le dijo: "¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que estoy tramando algo?"

Inuyasha le dio una mirada acusadora, como él los siguió fuera de la habitación y dijo: "Yo te conozco. Sé cuando estás tramando algo."

Izayoi se puso las manos en las caderas y le dijo: "Inuyasha? ¿Qué podría estar tramando?"

Inuyasha abrió la boca, la cerró, e Izayoi dedicó una sonrisa triunfal. "Ahora que eso está arreglado", ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome y le dijo: "No te preocupes por una cosa querida. Tenemos un montón de habitación y ropa de cambio para que te cambies."

"P-pero," balbuceó Kagome.

Izayoi agitó la mano otra vez mientras la conducía por el pasillo a otra habitación de invitados, "No es un problema en absoluto! Además, creo que esto sería bueno para todos! Me encantaría que haya un poco más de gente alrededor, incluso si es por un poco de tiempo. Esta casa puede estar tan solo a veces. "

"Sí... pero..." Kagome empezó de nuevo, pero ella vio el destello en los ojos de Izayoi, y ella sabía que ella estaba luchando una batalla perdida. Ella suspiró cuando ella asintió y se dejó arrastrar por el pasillo hasta una habitación libre.

Izayoi hablaba alegremente mientras le mostró a Kagome un gran dormitorio y le dio un camisón rosa de seda para cambiarse.

"Esto es realmente demasiado", dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el camisón.

"Oh, no lo menciones!" Izayoi, dijo. "Es tan bonito tener invitados. Ahora bien, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no tengas miedo de preguntar." Izayoi se volvió para irse, pero al llegar a la puerta, miró hacia atrás y dijo: "Ah, por cierto..."

"¿Sí?" Dijo Kagome rápidamente.

"Shippo y Shiori ambos son niños inteligentes". Dejo una confusa detrás de Kagome, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

_* Un poco más tarde *_

Izayoi se aseguró de que Inuyasha, quien siguió tratando de averiguar lo que estaba planeando, y Kagome estaban en sus habitaciones separadas antes de volver a la habitación cuando Shippo y Shiori y asomaron la cabeza por la puerta "Buenas noches", dijo con una sonrisa.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron y dijeron ambos, "Gracias por la ayuda abuela!"

"El primer paso esta completo!" dijo Shippo feliz cuando Izayoi cerró la puerta.

"Mañana... Paso dos!" Shiori dijo.

"Operación... los nuevos padres está en camino!" Shippo dijo con entusiasmo, ya que ambos siguieron haciendo sus planes para el día siguiente.


End file.
